Fate Always Get's Her Way
by Ms.Laurabella
Summary: AU First season. Felicity Smoak was a normal everyday girl. That is until she meets Rose Danvers and A.R.G.U.S. Felicity falls for her assignment Oliver Queen. What happens when he then falls for her. Who's HIVE? Why is John Diggle so interesting to Rose. Why did they choose Felicity. First fic, suck at summaries. I own nothing belongs to the creators/owners of Arrow
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Prologue:

I walked the seventeen steps back and forth between my room and the living room for hours just waiting for the final bomb to implode. I knew better I knew what would happen if I broke the rules and yet I did it anyways. I was warned I told myself as I began to count the cracks in the paint on the wall. I knew what could happen if I even broke one of those stupid rules and, here I stand just waiting. Rose is going to kill me then she is going to bury the evidence so deep that my dental records won't even help. This is my fate all because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. Yeah Kate was right I really do need to learn to shut up.

The door opened into my third hour of pacing and in she walked just as regal and distinguished as the day I met her. She was also pissed, or mad, or angry I still can't really decide what her usually emotionless face is attempting to convey. Rose Danvers my keeper or as she calls herself my case worker; yeah I really should have kept my mouth shut.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak you have broken the rules and now I have to decide what fate is going to befall you. You were warned the day you decided to join our ranks and, you were even given a case worker to make the transition easier. All you had to do was say nothing that's it and you would have been just fine. Now please explain why you couldn't simply hold your god damn tongue?" My response to her little speech was to start from the beginning; my response was to tell her why I couldn't hold my god damn tongue.

"Rose I told you when you assigned me this case that it wasn't going to end well, I told you the moment I started to feel something for him. I begged you to just listen to me when I stormed into your office proclaiming I was in love with him. Why couldn't you just listen to me?"

Rose looked me up down with her usual distain and without any real change she stated in her calm cool voice.

"Fine you're in love with him, but that doesn't mean you had to tell him the details of how you came into his life. That doesn't mean you can just destroy all our plans to ease your own soul. We had a deal we gave you a new life, which means we can also take it away. Now that you've told him everything I have to decide how we're going to handle you. So my question to you is why, why couldn't you just keep quiet?"

I responded back with "Because when this started he was just some guy in a hood and I was the A.R.G.U.S recruited agent sent to lure him in. Now I'm in love with him and guess what he's just as in love with me. Now that I love him and he loves me there is nothing that could make me hurt him anymore than I already have."

Rose waited to respond like she was sizing me up; attempting to decide if she could still salvage this situation. Her next response however made me flash back to the beginning of this whole saga. She reminded me that when this started I was working at QC in the mailroom, I was living in a room that made up 4 different spaces. I wasn't living up to who I could really be. She reminded me that I took this chance and, without it I never would have met him. I never would have fallen in love with Oliver Queen.

"Alright Felicity, I've made up my mind I have decided how we're going to proceed."

I waited holding my breath as the proverbial ax began to fall.

"I have always liked you Felicity, you have a fire that burns brightly within you. I saw it the moment we met, I've seen your flaws, your strengths, and you're weaknesses. I've also seen how much you care for people and how much they care for you. With this in mind how do you plan on getting out of A.R.G.U.S and Amanda's grasp?"

I responded before I even knew my mouth was moving. "Oliver has a plan. We both think that this can work but, I will need your help."

Her next response proved I was right to trust Rose Danvers. "Alright Ms. Smoak what do you need from me?"

Author's notes: Alright so what do you think? Review away if you have any questions or just want to say hi visit me on Tumblr! laurabella2930


	2. Chapter 1: Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Chapter One: Fate

24 hours earlier…

Six months that's when all this started and fate intervened. I can still recall every moment of my old life leading up the moment when everything changed. I've just told him the truth, I've just spilled my guts to the man that against all my better judgments I fell for.

I was still pacing the floor wringing my hands together as I continued to ramble on hoping that he would just talk to me. "Come on Oliver talk to me, I know that I just blew our entire relationship apart. I still need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you, I never expected to love you, I never expected you."

He was sitting on my cream colored couch with his head in his hands slightly rubbing his temples with his forefinger and his thumb. When he finally looked up I expected to see the cold distant eyes that appeared whenever he hooded up. I expected my Oliver to be gone and for only the Hood to remain. I wasn't prepared when I looked into his beautiful blue eyes to see him. My Oliver was there right here with me. He hadn't shut down, he was still here and looking at me with just as much love as he did last night. I felt the knot in my chest begin to loosen as he stood up; taking the few steps that had been separating us. My eyes locked on his as he softly cupped my cheek moving his thumb in a smooth calming motion.

As his other arm banded around my waist pulling me into his personal space he finally spoke "Felicity you didn't blow our relationship apart, you've dented it but, it's not beyond repair. I told you I loved you and I meant it. I've spent the last 3 months running from my feelings for you. I'm not going to keep running, I've seen how well my life works with and without you. I chose with you I just need to know how this all started."

The tears that I hadn't even felt welling up began to fall. He was choosing me, he wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with him. My heart suddenly felt like it had been placed back in my chest, he still loved me. He wanted the full story and he wasn't running away. I took a deep breath, this was it the moment of truth. I was finally going to tell him the whole story from Rose, to Amanda, to H.I.V.E I was finally going to be able to breathe. I fully locked my eyes on his and smiled as his thumb moved to wipe away the fallen tears.

"Alright well this all started about 6 months ago…"

6 months ago…

I was a normal girl before all this started. Well sort of mostly normal besides my genius level intellect. I mean how many 7 year olds can build a computer from spare parts? I started out with dark brown okay fine black hair. I was hacker, a friend to the cyber world and, those in my inner circle. I was also mostly invisible to the outside world. I'm not ugly like a troll I'm just plain and ordinary. Granted most people saw the black hair that every once in awhile had the stripes of purple for some variety. I have full lips that really do adapt well to any shade of lipstick that suits my fancy. I have a button nose that suits my face perfectly. My eyes however are really my greatest attraction. They're blue with a small circle of gold surrounding the pupil. They show everything I'm feeling even when I don't need them to.

My reflection really does tell you exactly who I am. I'm about an average height of 5'5 and I'm the girl who would have to pay for someone to notice her. I attempt to be social but that never quite works out. Mainly because once I start talking this unfortunate babbling thing starts to occur. I mean I one time managed to comment on a man's penis size about four times in a 2 minute conversation. Did I mention he was just asking where the lecture for applied cybernetics was being held? I'm also the girl who most of the time is the smartest person in the room but due this diarrhea of the mouth I usually don't put my best foot forward. Then of course there is my relationship history or my lack of them that is. Cooper my boyfriend who gave me a cause, who I thought was my soul-mate who just ended up being the biggest mistake in my entire life. Yeah I'm a genius with everything but my heart go figure.

Six months ago that's when fate did her thing, that's when my life as I knew it ended forever literally. My morning was like any other morning I awoke to my first of three alarms for the day. The first one is always set about 45 minutes before I actually have to get up. I shut the first alarm off with my usual thud; then laid there with my eyes firmly shut waiting for alarms two and then finally three. By the time the third alarm goes off at 6:45am I finally move from my peaceful slumber of about four hours since once again my brain wouldn't shut down at midnight. I went about my usual routine of a shower of cold water since once again the hot water tank was busted followed by the usual game of yogurt to eat or not to eat. Next comes the brushing of the teeth followed very closely by the taming of the shrew in this case my hair. On this particular morning my hair dryer decided that the shrew should have an air dry day. This is what led to the reason why I was running to catch my second bus of my five bus route to work this month. Judy my first bus "friend" as always is there to brighten up the grayest of mornings with the usual Felicity my how lovely you look this morning chit chat. This is then followed by the "what can't afford to pay for electricity to at least blow dry that mane you call hair?" My answer is always the quick nod and the thought of how with just a few keystrokes of my keyboard she would be bankrupt. I however remember that this is my life and that means that I will forever be letting the Judy's of the world walk all over me. I get off the first bus and start to cross the street at 2nd and 23rd as I have done since the beginning of this month. I always check both ways before crossing the street it's like a religion sort of like saying a prayer whenever you board a plane before it takes off. So why didn't I do that today why of all days did I run out into oncoming traffic?

Right because fate always gets her way…

When I open my eyes I expect to see the angry driver or maybe even a concerned passer by wondering if I'm alright. I look around and I don't see the driver whose car I've damaged with my body but a white room with a desk and a door to my right. The room looks warm but sterile like it could be a hospital room that's been shoved in an office cubicle. From my position on the bed I can see a desk that is an ordinary white desk with a top of the line Hp laptop and a placard that says processing. Finally the door opens and in walks a woman who very clearly has never seen a bad anything day in her entire life. So of course I open my mouth and this is what came out.

"Where am I? I remember that damn car knocking me down, I can even remember the driver screaming hey lady you have royally screwed up my insurance rates. What I can't remember is how I ended up in a white room on a hospital bed in front of you."

Did I mention first impressions and I are just like best friends?

I looked at the regal woman in front of me. She was stunning to say the least her beautiful dark brown hair was pulled up in an elegant bun her skin was that of an ebony goddess. Her brown eyes looked as if they could look straight into someone's soul and, then pull out every single secret that they had within five minutes of meeting you. Her outfit however that was slightly confusing I was expecting scrubs or maybe a business looking suit. However she was in a white and black wrap dress that looked like it came from a high fashion magazine with some kind of pointy toed shoe. Yeah fashion and I were never really friends we were more like people who had met once in an alley and then ran the other direction. Her impression of me I'm sure was less than impressed. My size 2 ill fitting jeans, plaid shirt, and converse shoes most likely showed her what my economic standings currently were. I'm sure the blood spatter really added to the overall look. My hair not elegant however when is wavy hair ever elegant it's more like today I'm good and then tomorrow I'll be a rat's nest.

When she finally did speak it was as if someone took my life and put in a blender then hit puree. " My name is Rose Amelia Danvers you can call me Rose or Rose Danvers whatever suits your fancy. We staged the car accident to bring you in. The man who hit you was one of our agents, he was told to give us an opening not to cause a scene. He is now needless to say reviewing his job opportunities at this time. You were taken from the site to this base so no questions will be asked and we informed Jerry your boss of the accident. However if you accept our offer Jerry will soon be a thought of the past. My job is to help with your transition to your new job. I will be your case worker, I will assign you your cases and, I will tell you when you have completed the assignment to A.R.G.U.S standards. Any questions?"

Once I was able to make a sound that resembled my voice I answered

"What the hell are you talking about? Why do I need a case worker? What company are you talking about, I was hit on purpose what the frack! Also why do I need a case worker? I work in a mailroom at QC in Starling City."

My confusion must have jogged her memory to one small fact she had yet to explain what the hell was going on.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Well that would be what I just stated correct?"

"Yes it was I'm sorry dear but right now you have a very large choice to make. You have to decide if you want to go on with your normal life or if you want to join us."

"Which means?"

"You have to decide if you would like to become one of agents."

"Why?"

"Well you have an impressive skill set. You're a genius which you already know but the work that you've done in the cyber world is what garnered our attention. That along with the fact that you've been able to blend in and out of many different situations make you perfect for this case. You can affect change without creating a riptide. You are a perfect candidate for an A.R.G.U.S agent."

Yeah fate she can be a real bitch when she wants to be.

Notes: So thoughts?


	3. Chapter 2: Why Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Chapter Two: Why me?

My head was reeling. This beautiful woman must be about 6'0 in heels woman just told me that I was chosen to be an A.R.G.U.S agent. Yeah me that girl who is in her very early twenties and still has yet to have a conversation that wouldn't qualify me for foot in mouth disease; and Cooper let's not go there. I'm the girl who has gone through a vast majority of my life attempting to avoid anyone really looking to closely beyond the surface to see that I'm a complete insecure mess. Now the Amazon warrior woman is telling me that I can be a super secret government agent meant to provide aid to other people. Needless to say I think the prom queen has got the wrong girl. Once the fog cleared I responded and this was by far not my best moment but; still not my worst by a long shot.

"An A.R.G.U.S agent me? Really you have the wrong girl. I have spent almost twenty three years avoiding people, emotions and, really anything that could get messy. I can barely help myself what makes you think I can help anyone else?"

Rose looked me over with the soul searching eyes that I really wish would find another point to focus on other than my face. Her response was really what sealed the deal, her response was one of the three reasons that I actually agreed to this entire mess.

"Felicity you first have to calm down and take a deep breath. Secondly you tend to voice your thoughts so I would learn to chose your thoughts and words carefully. Thirdly this whole process is going to be explained in great detail so you will be making an informed decision. What I'm about to say is going to be hard to hear but it will help you make your decision."

I looked at her with fear and well shock. This woman was going to explain why I was hit by a car, brought to an underground facility and, why my hacker history was relevant. So I listened waiting to be told why they decided to blow my entire life apart.

"First off I'm not an Amazon again careful what you think." She chuckled slightly when she said the next part "I was however a prom queen." "Secondly you are so much more than the invisible girl. Most people live their lives with no real knowledge of what is to come. You my dear have not. You have always been aware of other's feelings, quirks, wants, needs, desires and, you are aware that life has a time table. You don't go through life unaware of the dangers you go through it very aware. You were abandoned by your father and raised by your cocktail waitress mother. You went to MIT and graduated at the top of your class. You're intellect along with your natural ability to read people is what makes you perfect for this job. We have a special mission that is going to require a special person to help us with."

"You want me to do what exactly build you a computer and then what babble my way through a meeting with some tall, dark stranger?"

"No Felicity we want you to completely entangle yourself into someone's life. We want you to watch, guide and, eventually make Oliver Queen join A.R.G.U.S for good this time."

Now imagine a cartoon where my mouth drops, the eyes bulge out and, I just sit there in a puddle of mass hysteria. They wanted me to entangle myself into Oliver Queen's life. The Oliver Queen the presumed dead for five years and, was stranded on some island for all that time Oliver Queen. Also did I mention he is now technically my boss or his mother is my boss or maybe it's Walter her husband who's my boss. I really don't know but the point is there is no way I'm getting anywhere near that family from my place in the mailroom. I mean I should be in the IT department but I sort of spilled coffee on Moria Queen and then made her marriage to Walter Steele seem like some Shakespearean play. Needless to say I was moved to the mailroom due to the fact that Walter found me extremely sweet and sincere despite my overall performance.

"You didn't hear about my interview performance did you?"

Rose replied with a swift "yes but we have some pull and you are being moved up to the IT department tomorrow."

"What, how, when are you fracking kidding me right now?"

"No Felicity I'm not and based on that answer I'm guessing that you're going to go ahead and agree to this arrangement?"

"Yes so what exactly do I have to do?"

"Simple get Oliver Queen to trust you with his secrets, with his life. Once that is done you must then convince him to join A.R.G.U.S. We need him to aid us in taking down a rather large covert agency that is hell bent on destroying the free world."

"Alright then um we have to what change my entire personality then?"

"No we have to change your outward appearance but your personality is going to be Mr. Queens ultimate undoing."

Remember I said I had three reasons for doing this well the makeover was reason one. Reason two was getting a job promotion out of mailroom and Jerry hell. The third reason I hadn't found yet. I wouldn't find that reason until Oliver walked into my brand new office with a bullet ridden laptop.

I'm so unbelievably screwed.


	4. Chapter 3: Felicity Smoak, Hi I'm Oliver

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Chapter Three: Felicity Smoak? Hi I'm Oliver Queen

Rose should get a promotion I mean a huge one. I still can't quite believe what they did to me. I look well I look like my mother. A much younger, slightly dorky version of my mother; yeah she would be beyond thrilled by this change in my appearance. They first went to work on my hair and let me tell you going from Goth black and purple to blonde was hell for me. Now I have to find a way to keep this hair up. Great I'm going to have to have my hair colored like every other week to avoid the roots from showing. Next were the clothes they entered my modest apartment that had the family room, bedroom, and kitchen in basically one space. They then took everything I owned and set it on fire. Well not literally but I could tell based on the snide comments and, the very telling glares that my fashion sense was about to change. I'm now wearing lots of skirts, blouses, panda flats, any pointy toed shoe they could find, and now I have embraced all the colors of the rainbow. They then came to industrial piercing. I knew they would and that was not happening. I was not removing that part of my past. I contested that I had to have one part of me that reminded me of who I truly was. They caved. Last came the glasses. I had worn contacts for years but they insisted that wearing my glasses would somehow endear me to Oliver Queen. I really think these people are over estimating my ability to bring in the famous playboy who has had well like everyone in Starling City.

So here I sit in my beautiful new office space that has monitors everywhere, a desk that is all mine, my name on a placard and, the door that says IT department. I'm home. I'm just sitting minding my own business chewing on a red pen when in walks my mission the Oliver Queen.

" Felicity Smoak?"

"Hi I'm Oliver Queen." I'm sure more words came out of his mouth but all I could do at that moment was stare. I mean I had seen the news reports and, yes I knew he was attractive but good god being that good looking should be illegal. He's tall 6'2 maybe taller, with a slight scruff, the brightest blue eyes that I have ever seen not on a baby, and he's I swear a real life Greek God. He's here just standing and looking at me with those piercing blue eyes. So of course what do I do I babble.

"Of course! I know who you are… You're Mr. Queen." To which he responded with a long no before stating that Mr. Queen was his father. You would think that my next words were right so Oliver what can I do for you… yeah that is not what happened next not even close.

"Right. But he's dead. I mean he drowned and you didn't. Which means you can come down to the IT department and listen to me babble. Which will end in 3…2…1"

If I could find a way to sew my lips shut I would have in that moment. Some great secret agent I'm turning out to be. But when I looked up I could swear I saw him smile just a little.

He then responded with the lamest lie ever I mean the blonde hair is not real I repeat not real.

"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come and see. I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I split a latte on it."

I slightly pursed my lips together and said "Really?"

"Yeah."

With my lips still pursed together and a slight head nod "Because these look like bullet holes." His next response is what told me that this might be easier on me than I thought.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood."

I looked at him again with my really who do you're think you're kidding face and he just smiled back. I really have to stop the butterflies that suddenly appear in my stomach when he does that from reacting quite so violently. I took the computer and did my magic I mean it was just bullet holes and let's face it the day a bullet hole takes me down is really the day that I can no longer claim to be a genius.

Of course we go through what is on "his" computer, I again make a reference to Shakespeare and his mother's current marriage. He thankfully informed me that he didn't study Shakespeare at any of the four colleges he dropped out of. Once he had vacated the seat next to my desk I started once again to chew on my now favorite red pen as I re-played our first meeting. I started to daydream about his eyes, his lips, his body, really just him. I tried to re-imagine our first conversation going better than my babbling monologue. I imagined that I had been brilliant, beautiful, and just irresistible. I imagined how it would feel if he had leaned down to softly kiss the corner of my mouth. I imagined how it would feel if his lips moved to capture my bottom lip as I slowly captured his. I could feel his teeth nipping along my lip forcing my mouth to open wider to deepen the kiss. I could feel his tongue gliding along my bottom lip seeking permission to join and tangle with mine. I was so wrapped up in daydreaming about every little detail of his kiss and imagining how his perfect body might feel against mine that I didn't even notice when Rose walked in and sat down in the seat that Oliver had just recently vacated.

"Felicity, hello Earth to Felicity. FELICITY!"

"WHAT!" Snapping out of my day dream I see Rose sitting staring at me with the most annoyed face I have ever seen on one human being.

"I have been here for five minutes waiting to see how the first meeting with Oliver Queen went. I have to get the details to A.R.G.U.S to decide how we want to proceed next. So how did it go? Does he like you? Can you make a connection with him?"

"Sorry I was just re-capping the meeting." Right like how it would feel to have his perfect mouth slanted over mine. How it would feel to have his strong perfectly toned arms banded around my waist pulling me closer and closer until there was no space left between our bodies. Or what it would feel like to have my back pushed against the wall of my office as he grabs my ass urging my legs to wrap around his waist; to feel the slight but growing bulge right against my already wet core. Yeah I was just re-capping my first of many erotic dreams that would star Oliver Queen.

"Sorry I was distracted. The meeting went well considering that he came in looking for information on some building on a laptop that wasn't his."

"Yes we are aware of the situation and, as of right now it's not our concern."

Of course it's not I thought, why would it matter that Oliver Queen who spends his nights shooting arrows into people is looking for someone on a stolen laptop. Yeah that doesn't matter at all. So I ask… "Right so if you're not concerned about that development then why are you here?"

To which she responded "Because I was hoping you'd make more of an impression on our Mr. Queen. I was hoping that he would have at least made a gesture of interest in you."

"He smiled when I babbled doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes it does but I need more remember what your first phase is, we have to have him trust you completely or this plan of ours will never work."

I flashed backward to this morning when we were sitting in my new apartment that has an actual bedroom with a door. I was busy hanging my Robin Hood poster above my entertainment center when I heard the knock at the door. I moved the boxed marked family room/bedroom from the path and went to the door. I looked through the peephole because this is Starling City and really a woman can't be too careful. Rose was standing there in a black and red pant suit and looking well annoyed. I opened the door and walked past the kitchen back to my new family room and waited for the lecture and the mission briefing. I could hear Rose following me as her shoes ticked and tacked on the beautiful hardwood floors.

"Alright well first off are you wearing bunny pj bottoms? Secondly this unpacking will have to wait you're going to meet Oliver today and we have to discuss the first phase of this mission. Remember you have to enter his life completely."

"Alright drill sergeant Rose. I'm ready for my mission which is truly something I never thought I say in an un-ironic way."

"Fine on the coffee table you'll find the information that you'll need on Oliver. He as the world knows was stranded on an island for the past five years. He was on Lian Yu but only for the first two years. The third year Amanda Waller my boss and the leader of A.R.G.U.S recruited him in Hong Kong. After that disaster we lost track of him. We had signs of him in Coast City and we had some intel of him becoming a captain in the Russian Bravata. Then he was found on Lian Yu and brought back to Starling City. He has come back with some sort of mission and apparently he intends to do this by wearing a leather green get up and shooting people with arrows."

My interest was truly peaked by that information. I stopped what I was doing and whipped my head around to face Rose. "Wait a minute he's the psycho Hood guy? He's the guy he keeps shooting arrows in the top one percent of Starling City?"

Rose looked at me like I was worried about something insignificant. She just waved a hand and the air and stated "Yes he is. Why is that going to be a problem?"

I attempted to keep the tenor of fear out of my voice when I replied "Nope" Yeah sure no problem as all; I just happen to be a horrible liar who can't seem to keep quiet when nervous. Yeah I won't end up being an arrow filled body, nope no problem at all.

Rose not sensing for once my apprehension continued on. "You're first phase is to get close to him, gain his trust. If he comes to you for help aid him, if he shows any interest in you encourage it. We need him to bring you into his plans for Starling. We need him to tell you about his mission. We need to know why he is here and then how we can use that mission for ours."

My face must have looked like someone had shoved a pie right into it. I was still standing straight as a board when I responded with some trepidation "Right one little thing you have yet to tell me what you're mission is and how me getting close to Oliver is going to help you succeed."

Of course Rose still standing with her arms now crossed across her chest replied "Don't worry Felicity all will be revealed in due time. First things first get him to trust you then we'll move on to phase two making his mission match ours."

Returning to the current conversation I looked over to Rose to see that she had continued to talk as I daydreamed once again. I waited for her to pause and then interjected "So we've met, he smiled, I babbled and, he smiled once more. So now what we book a church for the wedding day."

"Sarcasm aside, you did well. You're next meeting with him may not be for some time. We have to have this be organic. It can't seem forced or rushed. So the next time he comes to you for help move the relationship forward. Attempt to gain a foothold in his life."

"So in other words if I could wrangle a phone number that would be a bonus?"

Now this time the ice queen's face actually did move and she smiled ever so slightly when she replied with "Yes that would be a good outcome."

Once Rose left in all her red and black pantsuit glory I turned my attention back to my work for QC. I still had to keep up on the work for this job as well. As I was going over the day in my head and once again chewing on my red pen; I realized with some dread that I would have to see Oliver again. I mean I would actually have to form a sentence that didn't involve any babbling at all. I would now have to get the phone number of the man that I've been daydreaming about since I first met him about three hours ago. I hung my head and thought once again to myself silently I'm so screwed.


	5. Chapter 4 Truth Yields Unexpected Result

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Chapter Four: Truth yields unexpected results

23 hours before the confrontation with Rose.

Telling him was the right thing to do but; I didn't realize how badly I needed him to hear the story. I didn't understand that by telling him the whole truth that the vice grip that was surrounding my heart would begin to lessen. I just didn't realize that by telling him the truth I would be freeing myself from the lies. So here we sit on my cream colored loveseat surrounded by the soft overhead lighting. Over the past hour we've been sitting; well he's been sitting and I've been waiting for him to run. I started this conversation next to him with my legs curled beneath me and holding his hand while his thumb moved smoothly across my knuckles. I took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes as he latched on to mine. I had every intention of keeping some space between us; after all I was basically unloading about six months of emotional upheaval on someone who just recently decided that I was a risk worth taking. I felt that some space was needed. That intention didn't last long. I was in the middle of explaining how ARGUS brought me in and my keeper Rose Danvers. Oliver had remained calm as I explained how we met, and how each time we met I had to report back to Rose with the information. I told him that they needed him to bring down HIVE the same organization that was responsible for Deadshot and Diggle's brother's death. I told him everything that I knew which was sadly still not much. I told him that they were hiding something from me and, I told him that I had every intention of finding out what they were hiding and why.

His thumb finally stopped rubbing across my knuckles. At first I started to panic, I could feel the fear rising up from my chest straight to my throat. I attempted to speak but I was starting to tremble at the same time. As I attempted to separate our hands thinking that he needed the space. He stopped me by squeezing down even harder on my hand and, reaching out with the other hand to grasp my chin. He slowly lifted my face upwards while keeping the pressure consistent on my hand. His blue eyes blazed with multiple emotions but first among them was love the second and just as strong was rage. He moved his hand from my chin up towards my check and brushed the hair that had fallen away from my eyes as he spoke.

His tone was calm but bristled with unexpressed rage. "Felicity" saying my name as if it were a prayer. "You were hit by a car, they put your life in danger. How could you agree to work with these people after that?"

I should have known that he would be upset about this fact. I should have known that he was going to be angry about how they brought me in. After all his primary concern for the past three months of our relationship has been my safety. At this point any pretense I had of keeping the space between us was gone. This man was holding my hand in a vice grip and cradling the side of my face like I was a life raft and he was the one afloat in it. I released his hand and surged forward from my seated position to fully wrap my small frame against his. He adjusted to my movements like they were his own moving his hand from my face to wrap both of his arms securely around my waist pushing me further into his welcoming chest. So there I was with both my legs wrapped around his waist, my arms both banded tightly around his muscular neck; and my head securely tucked underneath his chin. This was my favorite place to be with my ear pressed against his heart hearing the strong rhythmic beating that started to mirror my own.

Taking another deep breath inhaling his scent that was a mixture of soap, laundry, and something else that I couldn't quite identify; I spoke without removing my head from its place on his chest.

"I didn't feel like I was making a bad choice. You have to understand Oliver they were offering me a chance to change my life. They were giving me a way out of the life that I hadn't chosen. I saw a chance to change my fate and yes I jumped at it." Sneaking a peak up towards his face I continued on… "That chance is what brought you into my life."

Now feeling more confident I pushed my legs further around his waist while loosening the grip on his neck I pushed myself slightly away from his chest or my second home and looked straight into his eyes. If I was going to say this I was going to look into those blue eyes that had been in my dreams every night for the past six months. "I don't regret a single moment, I don't regret a single choice I've made. Every single one of those moments and choices is what gave me you. I thought by telling you this story I was going to lose you for good. I thought that working with ARGUS was going to give me a chance to shine, to show the world what a bitch with Wifi can do." I paused when he smiled that breathtaking Felicity smile as I had dubbed it and then I continued on.

"I never thought about the consequences of my actions I just thought about the gain. That's how I've been getting through these last six months. I never once stopped to consider if this was the right choice or the wrong choice. I didn't really start to question any of this until our first dinner together. I can still remember every detail perfectly from the table cloth, to the twinkling lights that surrounded the outside patio. I can even remember the look in your eyes when I told you about my Goth phase and my relationship with Cooper. That night I stormed into Rose's office and told her that we had a problem. I knew it that night, I knew in that moment that I was starting to fall in love with you."

If I hadn't blown his mind before I had definitely done it now. He just sat there holding me even tighter if that were possible than before my little confession. My eyes had once again started to well up in spite of myself and his hand once again was there to wipe away my falling tears. I expected words, I expected him to maybe pull me back down towards his chest, or even softly kiss my forehead as he often did when we parted for the night. However I really didn't expect this. I could feel his hand move from my face towards the base of my neck. Before I knew what was happening his mouth was colliding with my own. If I could have described that kiss it would start with Earth shattering and end with mind blown.

His mouth moved against mine with an urgency that I hadn't yet felt. In all our previous kisses it was soft, light, gentle, even calming. Even when he told me he loved me his kiss wasn't anywhere close to this. This kiss felt like he was trying to claim my soul with his mouth alone. I moved my own lips to match his biting, nipping, teasing along his top lip as he focused on my bottom lip. I felt the moan in the back of my throat before I heard it. I felt the way my hands moved along the nape of his neck to tangle in the short hair; I felt as they moved upwards to his face and then to the crown of his head. As I lightly scraped my finger nails against his scalp I started to moan. I moaned even more when his hands moved up from my waist to slide underneath the cotton tank top that had started to rise up from our bodies grinding into one another. However I knew I had him when I heard his moaning growl when my tongue finally gained access to his. As our mouths continued to do battle against one another his hands continued to move upwards grazing my shoulder blades to further push my chest towards his. Due to the increased friction between our chests and the friction that was increasing below my waist I moved my hands down to the bottom of his shirt and slipped my hands beneath the soft material of his shirt.

Heaven should be renamed to Oliver's body. I used my hands to give myself a mental picture of his stomach as my hand moved slowly across the muscular planes. I used my nails to lightly scrape the muscled curves; I used my fingertips to traces the scars that I could feel as I moved them from the front to the back. His moans were coming faster and starting to match mine as our hands continued to explore the skin beneath our clothes. Hands moving, bodies thrusting and grinding beginning to match in a rushed and hurried pattern; his mouth now left mine to lightly kiss his way down my throat to my collarbone where he now was taking up residence. He sucked and nipped and licked over my pulse point as I tipped my head back and to the side to allow him better access.

Our movements were perfectly in sync both of us matching each other thrust for grinding thrust. Now as his mouth traveled back up towards my mouth once again aching to feel that connection that was felt each time our lips touched; I wanted more, I needed more. Letting my emotions fully take over before my brain could tell me to stop I pulled my hands away from the waistband of his jeans to reach for his shirt. His mouth stilled as did his roaming hands that had been blazing a scorching pattern up and down my back. He lifted his eyes to look into mine, silently asking if this was really what I wanted. I knew we were going too fast and, I knew that if I did this if we pushed past this final barrier there was no going back. I also knew in that moment I didn't give a damn. I wanted him, I wanted to feel him as he moved against me, around me, in me. I wanted to see his eyes when we were finally joined. I wanted to feel our connection in my inner core.

Our breathing still erratic was beginning to slow as we both realized what we were about to do. His hands were still slowly tracing patterns into my flesh and we were still clinging together with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He thankfully spoke first.

"Felicity if we go any further I'm not going to want to stop."

My eyes growing slightly larger and my breathing was still coming in fits and starts responded without words but with actions. I let my eyes and my hands give him my answer. I kept my eyes glued to his as I removed his arms from around my slightly trembling body. I then took my hands to lift the tank top over my head. I swear you'd think that I had offered him the world. With his eyes never leaving mine he removed his own shirt and threw it to the ground. I released his gaze and let my eyes settle upon his body. I could see every scar, every mark, every horror that had been inflicted upon his body during those five years away. I slowly moved my head down to kiss each and every scar dedicating them to my memory for further exploration later. I used my hands to trace each one after each feather light kiss to further remind myself how much he meant to me. I could feel his whole body shudder underneath my touch, I felt each breath he took with each scar I kissed and caressed. Apparently he too wanted to explore as his hands started to once again move up and down my arms, and then down towards my waist. His thumbs started to rub in concentric circles over my pelvic bone as if attempting to commit the curves of my body to memory.

I was still committing his body to memory when his hands paused and then shifted position underneath my buttock and then started to lift me upwards further towards his chest.

"Felicity if we're going to continue this it's not going to be on your loveseat in your family room. I wanted our first time to be meaningful, unrushed, unhurried, and certainly in a bed. Thus far I've checked off three of the four. I fully intend to check off the fourth." Fully understanding his movements I stopped what I was doing and once again locked my eyes to his as I locked my arms and legs around his body. "Alright then my bedroom is down the hall and to the left." With barely any effort he stood up bringing me with him. I used my new vantage point to take my nose and slowly trailed it down the side of his face. I then used my mouth to retrace that same trail as I left small, light kisses down his check towards his neck and then down to his collarbone. I fully intended to mark him as he had marked me. I started to suck and nip at his pulse point as he moved forward down the dark hall towards my partially open bedroom door.

Using his foot he pushed the door open while still firmly holding my body to his. I could feel his steps slow as he reached the foot of the bed. I ceased my actions against his neck and looked up at his face as he paused. I reached my hand up to slowly cup his cheek sensing his hesitation. I used my voiced to ease any remaining doubts he may have. "I want this Oliver, I wouldn't have let it get this far if I didn't. I want you, I love you just let go and be with me." His eyes were still stormy with doubt, they still showed the hesitation, they still showed the fear that had been there since the day we met. Apprarently I had voiced this little internal monologue since Oliver than began to speak.

"Felicity I love you, and I want you too. I'm not hesitating out of fear I'm stopping to memorize every detail of this moment. My life for the past five years was filled with mostly bad moments intermixed with very few good ones. I never intended to fall for you. You were just a means to an end, I needed information and you were there to provide it. That all changed when I walked in your office and saw you chewing on that damn red pen. I think part of me started to wake up in that moment. You struck a cord somewhere in my heart and everyday since then you've been striking the same cord. I just wanted to make sure I memorized every moment of everyday that I have with you. I love you and I never want to forget what it felt like to have you love me back." My response wasn't words my response was to latch my mouth to his.

I forgot for a moment that we were in my modest bedroom with my queen sized bed, covered with my purple comforter. I had a nightstand to the right with a small lamp that matched the purple sheets and random pictures of my mother and I from days past. I had a small desk near the bay windows that held my computer and other various equipment to the right of the bed; my bathroom and dresser were situated to the right of the bed closest to the nightstand. I forgot all this until I felt my back being gently lowered towards the bed. I felt his tongue disengage with mine as he moved his body away from mine and began to remove the rest of my clothing. He bent down and leaned against the bed frame and removed my socks that weren't sexy at all. Hell they had green, blue, and yellow stripes on them. Before coming back to my body he leaned away to remove his own shoes and then still on his knees he leaned forward to unbuckle the waistband of the pants that I had been wearing.

I kept my eyes glued to his face as he slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down to reveal much to my personal relief a pair of green laced underwear. I lifted my hips up slightly as he removed the offending item of clothing so that I was just left in my green lace bra and of course the matching panties. Thank god for Rose and her insisting on updating my wardrobe. Although I highly doubt she did it for this particular reason. He started to kiss his way down my abdomen as his hands continued to touch and caress the sides of waist as they traveled down to touch and kneed the flesh of buttock. His tongue dipped into my belly button and circled slowly before he blazed a path down towards the band of the green lace. With hands continuing his assult on the lower half of my body he kissed and nipped along the line of the green lace until he finally stopped. My hands meanwhile had been wrapped up in this hair as my nails scraped along his scalp with every kiss, and nip to my skin.

I finally decided I had been teased enough. I removed my hands from his head and pushed him upwards. Taking in the fact that I was in undergarments and he still was not I moved to rectify this situation. Still keeping our eyes locked together I moved my hand to unbuckle the belt that blocked my path to his jeans button. Once the belt was done and the jeans came sliding down I fully took in the beauty that was Oliver Queen. Granted he was still in his boxer shorts but he was beautiful. He was perfect and he was looking at me thinking that I was. I stood up from the bed pulled his lips toward mine and gently kissed his lips with mine. The kiss started to change going from sweet to hungry and lustful. He once again positioned his hands beneath my ass and lifted me up encouraging my legs to once again warp around his waist. He pushed us both back against the bed our hands were going everywhere. My hands down his back to cup his ass, his hands traveled up to cup my still lace covered breast. I started to feel the familiar burn between my legs return but this time I wasn't dreaming of having his body over my own this time it was real. My legs were still wrapped around him my hips were thrusting and grinding into his. Each thrust was met with one of his, the friction was starting to become unbearable. His hand was starting to reach for the bra clasp when the worst possible thing could happen.

I had forgotten the world had existed outside of our own little bubble here in my apartment. However Rose had not. I was so wrapped up in what Oliver was doing to my body that I didn't hear click clack of shoes on the hardwood floor. I hadn't realized that Oliver's hands had moved away from my very wanton body until I heard Rose speak.

"Well I would have called if I thought you had company. Mr. Queen I presume."

Oliver had reached for the closet thing to a weapon he could find in my bedroom which was a baseball bat that was being aimed right at Rose's head.

"Yes and how do you know my name?"

"Well I'm Rose Danvers and based on where this situation was going I expect Felicity has told you exactly who I am."

See fate just really doesn't want to cut me any breaks.

Note: yeah sorry I know I'm mean. I don't really have any experience with the writing of well anything so this was really a test chapter. Next chapter will continue this scene and then we'll be flashing back to the second meeting and yes that darn phone number.


	6. Chapter 5: Why couldn't this wait?

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Chapter Five: Why couldn't this wait until after

22 hours before the confrontation with Rose:

Oliver since he had the ninja reflexes had been off the bed in seconds to greet our intruder. I swore that the door was locked until I remembered my keeper had her own key for emergencies as she put it. Well right now was a very different type of emergency and that was me living out my erotic dreams for the past six months. Sadly however we had yet to really achieve the desired actions that would have given me a whole new aspect on my own private fantasies. No instead here I am in with one bra strap off my shoulder, my back against my mattress with my legs pulled up towards my waist. Thank god she made a noise before he had removed my underwear. I jumped off the bed and not gracefully I might add and grabbed my penguin pjs from the side of the bed and threw them on. If you could actually die from embarrassment I would have done so right then and there. Rose was standing in my doorway with her left toe tapping out an annoyed rhythm wearing black pants and a turquoise top. Her usually annoyed brown eyes were like ice, her posture was straight and cold. You could actually feel her anger that was seeping from her very pores. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was waiting for an explanation about this particular situation.

I was the opposite of composed. I was in the middle of attempting to have sex with my boyfriend so; my usually neat ponytail contained hair was now fanned out around my shoulders pointing in every single direction. My face was still flushed and based on what I could see in the mirror that was directly in front of my bed my lips were red and bruised. I also could detect the remnants of Oliver's lips, his tongue and yes his teeth as my usually pale smooth skin was marred. He had created a path of marks and bruises from behind my left ear all the way down to my collarbone. If I wasn't now in pjs I'm sure my lower abdomen was also sporting some interesting marks as well. I was still huffing and slightly out of breath when I finally spoke in a slightly high pitched tone that was laced with some hostility "Okay… Rose please don't kill me in front of my boyfriend. Also what the hell are you doing here?"

Of course for a moment I had completely forgotten that Oliver was still standing in between Rose and I in only his boxer shorts holding a bat. The slight release of breathe and the chuckle that accompanied it reminded me of that fact. Oliver seemed to have no shame in his state of undress he just stood there ready to attack. I could also see that my mouth had created a similar path along his muscular neck down to his equally muscular chest. If his skin was any indication I was having quite a good time. As if sensing my possible slip in saying the word boyfriend; Oliver's face turned to mine. His eyes conveyed exactly what I needed to see. I didn't slip he was in fact mine.

I moved from my standing position at the front of the bed and around Oliver who was still standing feet apart with a bat in his right hand and his left arm stretched out to block Rose from getting to me. Even now his first instinct was to protect me. If it were even possible I realized that I was falling more in love with him every single day. I moved towards his outstretched arm and put one hand on his left shoulder blade and the other hand on his arm pushing down slightly so he would relax his tense stance. Relaxing slightly under my touch he moved to stand beside me wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me securely to his side. He lowered his right hand with the bat was still clenched firmly within his grasp. Rose noticing of all this finally spoke and she was not high pitched she was down-right pissed off.

Without moving an inch she spoke and I suddenly wished I had thought this through before hand. "FELICITY WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE! YOU'RE JOB WAS TO BRING HIM IN, HAVE HIM AIDE US IN OUR MISSION. YOU'RE JOB WASN'T TO BED HIM."

My face went flax, my eyes widened slightly and I started to tremble which Oliver must have noticed since he pulled me even closer into his side while using his fingers to rub soothing circles into my waist. I was now clutching his shoulder blade while my other arm went up to my face in an exasperated manner.

Attempting to keep my composure I spoke quietly. "I told you months ago that I was beginning to have feelings for him, I even told you a few weeks ago that I was in love with him." At this point my voice was starting to rise getting more forceful so I moved slightly out of Oliver's half embrace. This next part was going to be hard enough without feeling his chest moving against mine.

"You waltzed into my life with an offer of a brand new life. You had me hit by a car, taken to an underground facility, dragged into a world that requires me to be constantly looking over my shoulder and, you have controlled my every waking moment for the past six months." Pausing to take a breath and remember that this next part was going to be the hard part I continued on. "I have told you every detail of every moment that I've spent with Oliver for the past six months. From our first conversation, to our first phone call, our first hood run in, to our first dinner date. You have been apart of every single moment that I have shared with him." My eyes had started to water slightly but my voice gave nothing away as I moved towards Rose. Who had still not moved an inch from the entrance of my bedroom.

I was now standing tall, feeling a sense of confidence that I hadn't felt since I told Oliver the truth just mere hours ago. I brought my eyes up to hers, crossed my arms over my chest and once again took a deep breath. "I love him. This is not a phase that I'm going to grow out of, I fell in love with him all on my own without your permission and I'm not sorry. I'm sorry that you interrupted us because I was finally doing something for me. I spent my life avoiding this kind of moment out of fear of abandonment. I've pushed almost everyone who could cause me pain away in order to protect my heart from ever having to go through the misery that my father put me through as a child. I'm done doing that. I'm done hiding what I feel for him from you, from anyone. I'm done acting like I don't deserve this, like I don't deserve him. I deserve so much more from my life than what you can offer me and Oliver is apart of my life like it or not."

Waiting used to my favorite part of the last six months, waiting for Oliver to show up with some lame excuse to visit me in the IT department, or when he called just to say he missed me, or the daydreaming that kept me warm and happy for the last six months. This waiting was not like that all; this waiting involved Rose and what she was going to decide to do now that I've told Oliver the truth. After my little confession time I expected Rose to yell, scream, hell move an inch from her current position. She did nothing she remained like she was a statue frozen in place. I on the other hand had begun bouncing from foot to foot hoping for her to just do something to let me know what my next step would be. I could hear Oliver's breathing still coming in long, slow, deep comforting waves. He like Rose hadn't moved an inch his body still poised to protect me from any danger that might come up. Rose's eyes left mine and went to Oliver's and she spoke to him instead of me.

"Mr. Queen, I hope that you understand the amount of danger Ms. Smoak has just put herself into. I hope you are worthy of her trust, her respect, and her love." Looking back to me and sighing slightly "Felicity I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted to put you into danger. You were chosen for this position due to circumstances out of your control."

Finally unclasping her arms from across her chest she moved her hand to her left pocket and pulled out her phone. My breath caught in my chest, what was she going to do? Was she turning me in to Amanda? Was she calling a kill squad? What was she going to do? Oliver in the mean time had moved closer in response to her reaching for her pocket and was ready to strike when Rose spoke once more.

"Relax Mr. Queen I'm not calling anyone or turning you in. I'm attempting to gage how I'm going to handle this situation." Calmly she palmed the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Based on the time and, how much of a shock I've just endured I will be back tomorrow evening. I expect that you.." she raised her perfectly manicured hand to point at Oliver and stated in her calm ice Rose voice… "will not be present. Felicity when I come back we're going to discuss this situation and the consequences of your actions."

With that she turned around walked down the hall, past the kitchen and, out the door. As the door slammed shut my eyes closed in relief and then opened again in panic. She was coming back with my fate, she was coming back to decide what was going to happen next. She was coming back in less than 24 hours.

I turned around to finally look at Oliver for what seemed like the first time in hours. In reality it only been thirty minutes ago that he had his hands poised to remove one of the last vestiges of clothing from my body. I sensed that the mood was destroyed and so did he apparently since he had moved to pick up his discarded jeans from my bedroom floor. I watched with some sadness as he moved, I felt like I had said too much to Rose. I hadn't told him how much she knew about our relationship. I honestly hadn't really paid that much attention to the details of what I told her. I just knew that everytime I told her something about him it made me realize how much I felt for him. I must have looked as sad as I felt because I felt his hand grab my waist while his other hand tangled in my hair as he brought our bodies together. I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly craving the warmth that his still bare chest provided. I tucked my head underneath his chin and inhaled feeling instantly at home.

"Felicity stop over thinking. I told you I'm not running from you. Nothing that was said here tonight is going to change what we have."

I smiled into his chest and then kissed the skin there before reaching my head up to kiss the underside of his chin, I slowly moved my hands up from his neck to his hair as I pushed his head down towards mine as I kissed a trail from his chin to the corner of his lips, his nose, his eyes, his forehand and back till I reached his mouth. I paused for a moment before placing a soft kiss on his smiling mouth. I pulled back before he could respond; locking my eyes to his as I spoke.

" I know that, deep down inside. It's just that for a moment everything was perfect. We were perfect and I forgot for a moment how we met. I forgot what brought us together. I just didn't want you to think that every moment I was with you meant nothing because I had to report it to her." I paused before this next part. With my hands still in his hair and my body still pressed against his I told him… "You mean everything to me."

He moved his face down to nuzzle in my hair and brought his arms down to my waist pulling me even tighter to his body. He replied into my hair. "I know how you feel because I feel the same way. You mean just as much to me as I do to you." He moved his head up and used his hand to move my chin upwards to kiss my forehead before he continued to speak. "Well now she knows that I know which means we need a plan. We have to decide how to get you out of your deal with ARGUS, how to make sure I don't have to join them, how to destroy whatever could be worse than ARGUS, and then how to make sure Rose helps with our plan." He stated all of this with ease, no pausing, no worry evident in his voice. He was in command, in control, he basically was starting to go vigilante boy on me.

I looked at him with a smile in my eye and some speculation on how this could possibly work. "Alright he who did work with ARGUS and Amanda Waller for almost a year what do you propose that we do?" He smiled at my statement and still holding me to him responded back with… "Simple you are a genius yes?" I looked at him like I was insulted that he would even have to ask before responding "Yes." He chuckled slightly before responding. "Well than Ms. MIT class of 09 we have some work to do. If we want to beat ARGUS than we have to find out why they picked you to begin with; now correct me if I'm wrong but you do know you're way around a computer correct?"

I smiled and stated "Well yes Mr. I mean Oliver what did you have in mind?" Whatever his plan was if it meant hacking into secret ARGUS files than I was all in.


	7. Chapter 6: I need a phone number

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Chapter 6: I need a phone number

5 month ago:

I love my new fashion sense. I adore every item in my closet from the cute but slightly dorky panda flats to the 5 inch heels that I have recently learned to walk in. I'm standing in front of my still small but adequate closet attempting to decide what fashion statement I should make today. I went for the cream blouse with the pink pencil skirt and the cute black ballet flats that were so comfortable it should be illegal. My hair I decided would be wavy and in a low ponytail; because well I didn't feel like straightening my hair on this particular morning. As I picked up a tube of pink lipstick and began to apply the bright shade to my bottom lip my mind once again drifted to why I was so tired this particular morning.

I was going over in my mind for the hundredth time my last meeting with Oliver Queen that lasted mere minutes but in my mind should have lasted for far longer. He had come in this time with a new addition so my fantasies needless to say weren't nearly as fun. Instead of imagining him taking me against the wall of my office; I had to settle. Settle for analyzing the simple touches that were exchanged during our last meeting. Also this time we weren't in the IT department but in his mother's or maybe it was Walter's office. I'm still not quite sure on how that all really works. The office is basically a glass room with windows beyond what should be needed in any office building. I mean really one bullet in this room and we are taking glass coffin here. I'm sitting across from him and he is just staring at me with those eyes that make my knees turn to jelly and my words come out in a consistent babble. To my right was his bodyguard John Diggle. A tall imposing dark skinned attractive man who could probably even take out Oliver. He looked like he was nice, kind, but quiet and, he had a sense of humor. What a relief because I've been spending most of my time with Rose. I frankly was starting to get on my own nerves.

I had adjusted my glasses for the umpteenth time as they kept sliding down my nose and looked up to once again see that Oliver Queen was once again smiling slightly at me. He kept doing that, he would smile, smirk, or his face would just slightly soften whenever I did or usually said something that was in the realm of embarrassment on parade. This time my opening line was adding personal assistant to Oliver Queen to my job title. That got me a look and a huff of possible amusement. I then added happily and once again adjusted my glasses. They had come in looking for information as he had done before on a man that he claimed he lost touch with. Again the hair color must really be impacting everyone's judgment of my intellect. Rose would be hearing about that one. After Mr. Diggle made a joke about not even having a myspace account I deduced that whoever this man was it was Hood business and not a long lost friend business. I also deduced based on the body language of the hulk that he was well aware of Mr. Queen's other identity.

I gave him the information he needed in regards to his "friend" and I knew that this was my shot. Rose did indicate that I would need a phone number or something to make some headway into Oliver's inner circle which now included the hulk bodyguard. Mr. Diggle stood up first said goodbye and headed to the elevators. I used my small window to make my move. I stood up as Oliver did and before he could say thank you and proceed to exit the building. I stopped him from leaving by putting a hand on his forearm. I swear to god when his eyes moved to question my actions my mouth went completely dry. Attempting to keep myself under control and keeping my hand on his arm I opened my mouth.

"Sorry Mr. Que oh sorry you don't like that I mean Oliver I was just wondering if maybe we should exchange numbers." His eyes lit up slightly and his mouth curved into a small smile before he responded. "Um why would we need to do that?" My response was to move closer into his personal space and based on his reaction it wasn't all that unwanted because he too moved slightly closer and placed his hand on the one that still held his forearm in a vice grip. "I just think that if you are going to keep coming here to see me, and I don't mean like see me see me like on a personal level. I mean you know when you come in for technical assistance it just makes sense you know?" I must have really gone into a longer babble than I thought because his response was utter confusion. So I tried again. "Sorry I tend to babble I was just saying that with your busy schedule it can't be easy to have to come all the way down here to see me just to find an old friend." I apparently thought that needed more babble added on so I continued. "Not that coming down here is a problem I mean it's your families company or your company and I'm just going to stop in 3…2…1."

He must have sensed my embarrassment or maybe the flush that was started at my face and moved down to my chest that clued him in. He moved the hand that was still on top of mine towards my shoulder and gently grasped it as if to calm me down. I stopped talking and pursed my lips together to form an oh. I must have actually uttered that oh because he smiled and responded in a sweet and calm voice. "Felicity." My heart stopped he remembered my name, which I already knew. It was just the way he said it with such tenderness and care. It just caused my knees to slightly tremble. Which I must have also stated out loud when he replied "Yes of course I remember your name it's beautiful and suits you perfectly; also take a breath and just try to tell me again why we should exchange numbers. I'm not opposed mind you because; based on this conversation I think I'll find the answer equally as entertaining." He was slightly chucking during the last statement and his eyes were light and I swear to god they were sparkling with a little bit of flirtation. Finally realizing that I was still touching him and he was also still holding my shoulder in his big, strong, warm hand I spoke up. "Sorry I have no brain to mouth filter. I really should have had my lips sewn shut when I was a child."

That little smile that I was now dubbing the Felicity smile came back when he spoke once again. "Well I for one would hate if you had that done. I would miss hearing how I have a Felicity smile to which I was unaware." My face must have turned even redder than before, my heart sped up, and I started to open my mouth before he took his hand of my shoulder and held a finger over my mouth. "Don't be embarrassed it's cute. You're cute actually and I really wouldn't mind getting a phone call from you if it meant more of these exchanges." I would have fallen over with glee had it not been for some unseen force of God. I just smiled at him stupidly and said "Great! Alright well here's my card and my number is right here so now I just need yours." He attempted to move to get a pen and paper but then we both realized that we were both still holding onto each other. Pulling my hand away from his arm and once again pushing my glasses up my nose I watched as he wrote down his phone number.

He finished writing it down on the paper he found on the glass coffee table and turned back to me. "Alright Felicity here you go. I look forward our next encounter. I also really hope that you don't have any lip sewing procedures done before our next meeting." I was smiling so much and giggling ever so slightly that I had completely forgotten that Mr. Diggle was still waiting for Oliver to come to the elevators to leave the building. That was until he walked in and found Oliver's hand still holding mine from when we exchanged numbers. "Sorry to interrupt but Mr. Queen we have another engagement we have to be leaving for." His voice was gruff and slightly amused by the sight before him. Oliver nodded and letting go of my hand started to leave. Before he was to the outer glass door that led to the elevator he turned back. "Hey Felicity?" I smiled and responded back with "Yes Oliver?"

"I look forward to talking with you soon. Maybe I can call you tomorrow and we can do coffee. I would really like to know what other types of smiles I might happen to have." With that he winked and walked out the door. I just stood there rubbing the paper with his phone number on it between my thumb and forefinger grinning like an idiot.

Flashing back to the task at hand which was finishing my make-up I also remembered that Rose was going to want every gory detail of our exchange. Hence the other reason why the hair was going natural she was going to be in my office in about thirty minute to review my progress thus far. I checked my appearance one last time and started for the kitchen. My coffee pot was halfway empty at this point so I took out my portable coffee mug poured the rest of the caffeinated beverage of the gods into the it's black confines and headed out the door.

Another perk I had found of this little arrangement was that I got my own car. No more bus routes and annoying Judy like people to deal with in the morning. I could blast whatever music was on my phone that day and go. Today I had a flashback to the 80s and it was Madonna and Cher all the way to work. I hopped off the elevator at the 18th floor and half ran half walked to my office space. I had checked my watch when entering and noticed I had five minutes left before 9. Which meant Rose was either already there or would be in about 2 minutes. The woman was never late and always early. I was always on time but in Rose's world you were there when she was or else. Thankfully I arrived first. I was just settling into my chair and booting up the computer systems when Rose walked in. Today's outfit was simple and fairly basic for Rose. She was wearing a black blouse with a red pencil skirt and basic black heels. Again the woman was flawless.

"Hello Felicity I do hope today's briefing is better than the last few Wednesdays." She stated as she waltzed into the room sitting in the chair that was now across from my desk. "I see your office space has been updated. What did you do to get such a perk?" I almost dropped the pen I had been twirling between my fingers. Rose never ever spoke about my QC cover job. She was always straight to business no chit chat. It was always did you see him this week? Well why not? Did you attempt to contact him? Well come on we do have a time table to maintain. Not that she ever mentioned what our time table was but according to Rose that was beside the point. Recovering from my shock and sitting up a little straighter in my chair I replied cheerfully and with some amount of glee "Yes I discovered a bug in the primary software. Then I detected multiple viruses, found a few possible hacking backdoors and then reinforced the mainframe software. My reward was my own personal office space. Thank you for asking."

Rose's eyes had glazed over at some point during my techno babble but I didn't care I was proud of the work that I had done for QC in the past month. This was what I loved to do and I was the best at what I did. However Rose was not here for my work achievements she was here for my Oliver achievements. I must have said that last part out loud because she all the sudden looked quite alert. "Oliver achievements, may I ask what those are exactly?" Her tone was icy but interested none the less. Despite my greatest efforts I couldn't help the smile the broke out across my face. "Yes I got his phone number. I do believe that a month ago you instructed me to make a connection. Well I must have because I have a beautiful name that suits me perfectly, I'm cute, he enjoys my babbling, and he mentioned getting coffee sometime." The smile on my face had grown even bigger if that were possible. "So yes I'd say I made a connection."

For the first and perhaps the last time I saw Rose crack a smile. An actual smile mind you with teeth showing; and of course her smile like her was flawless. I really needed this woman to have one flaw just one. Rose leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. Looking like she was settling in like she intended to prolong her visit. "Good this is good. I was hoping you could make this type of connection. Now tell me did he smile, any physical contact, did he seem to enjoy the encounter?" I was slightly taken aback by the questions and thought to myself my god I should have filmed the conversation so she could just watch it unfold. I resumed twirling my pen and responded back unable to keep the slight feeling of joy and glee that occurred whenever I replayed the minutes in my mind. "Yes he did smile quite a bit actually, he touched my hand, my shoulder and put his finger over my lips to silence me. He suggested the coffee outing. Lastly he stated I could have his number if it meant more encounters like this one." I sat back slightly and just grinned. That's right I IT tech girl Felicity Smoak got Oliver Queen's number.

"Good. Now on to the next part of getting into his life. Now on this date I need information such as how does he spend his days. How has it been being home again; who are the people in his life. Also pay close attention to John Diggle he is very interesting to us and might also factor into our over all plans. I also have one more thing that you must do before the end of the outing. You must secure an actual date with Oliver Queen. Alright well I'm running late for a meeting so I must be going. I'll contact you next week to see if you were able to fulfill this week's assignment. "Until next Wednesday good bye Felicity." As she stood up to walk out to God knows where I stood up and slightly shouted out "Wait a minute what does John Diggle have to do with any of this?" She stopped and barely turned her head before replying "that is none of your concern at this point. Focus on Oliver and eventually all your questions will be answered." With that she resumed to walk towards the elevators and out of my office until next week that is.

Great so new mission get Oliver to ask me out or I have to ask him out. Then last but not least figure out why John Diggle mattered to ARGUS.


	8. Chapter 7: Does a phone date count

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of Arrow and all the wonderful characters that inhabit that world. My first fic ever so be warned I welcome helpful criticism.

Chapter 7: So does a phone date count?

5 months ago.

The day was long. I had to put out multiple fires for multiple people and no one even said thank you. I was getting ready to leave for the day when Kate Matthews another IT girl from my old department walked in. She was beautiful, 5'8 brown wavy hair that went down past her shoulders, green eyes with a hint of blue, and a body to kill for. She was also incredibly smart as in my kind of smart. She was just as gifted as I was with computers but she had one rather large problem. She at one point had slept with Oliver Queen. Of course my thought was who in Starling City hasn't? Oh right me. She had apparently let that slip in a conversation with a co-worker and she was demoted three hours later for inappropriate conduct during business hours. In short Moria found out and she was moved to Siberia. We had an easy friendship. She was sweet and easy to talk to. She found me adorable and easy to bounce ideas off of. We were a great match.

Today's drama was of course about my conversation with her one time crush object Oliver Queen. "Oh come on Felicity just tell me what was it like to have him actually flirting with you." She was slightly leaning against my doorframe as I collected my items to leave for the day. "I told you Kate it was nothing I just needed to get his number for business reasons. He does ask for a lot of favors so this just makes it easier. Afterall he's a Queen and I'm sure he has better things to do during his day than hang out with me." Kate wasn't buying it so she waiting until my face was once again facing hers and stated in her scary I already know what you're thinking way "Felicity I'm a married woman with a 2 year old. I no longer dream of becoming the next . He also was drunk beyond belief when we slept together and he never once looked at me the way he was looking at you. Face it you like him and you're too damned scared to make a move." I rolled my eyes shut my computer off and asked in my most polite uninterested tone "how would you happen to know all this?"

As we exited my office and headed toward the elevator her armed looped with mine she responded with two answers. "One I was in the upper Queen sanctum when he was here so I saw everything. Second you tend to voice your thoughts so yeah you're not hiding anything. Word to the wise Smoak keep those lips shut. After all loose lips sink ships." I just started to laugh and so did she. We entered the elevator laughing and talking about Oliver and how my loose lips would gladly sink his ship.

I was sitting at my desk in my bedroom going over some files for tomorrow's mainframe overhaul take two. My mind however kept flashing back to what Kate had been saying during our elevator ride to the underground garage. Did I really like Oliver? I mean sure I knew I had a crush and I mean come on who wouldn't. He's literally a Greek God, with a back story that would put Shakespeare to shame. He also was sort of flirting with me. I mean I'm a living, breathing, flesh and blood woman. I can only resist his charms for so long. I also kept having my rather graphic dreams that would indicate I had feelings for the Queen heir. However I had a mission, bring him in. He also had a mission shoot up the top 1% of Starling city elite. We were needless to say not really a match made in heaven. I was shutting down my computer for the night because well let's face it I needed to sleep. This mainframe overall was going to take days to complete and tomorrow was day one. Best to be well rested and prepared for the upcoming days of sheer hell; I love my job, I love my job.

I just walked into the bathroom when I heard my phone go off. The ringtone this month was Madonna's "Like A Virgin" so of course I was dancing around before reaching to answer. I really should have looked at that damn caller id before I sang like a virgin into the speaker and then said hello.

"Um hello Felicity?" I froze in place my face turned beet red and I barely recognized my own voice when I responded.

"Oliver? Oh god you heard me singing and oh god this is embarrassing. Why is it that you are always either around or on the receiving end of my humiliating moments?"

He slightly chuckled as he often did in or around my presence and responded back in his soft deep voice "I just have amazing timing I guess. So I take it you're a Madonna fan."

Still standing near my desk I pulled the chair out to sit down and started twirling a piece of stray hair that had come loose from my ponytail. "Well yes I am. It's my ringtone this month actually hence why I was still singing when I answered the phone. Usually it's Kate a co-worker at this hour of the night. We sing our ringtones to each other it's sort of an inside joke."

"I see so I'm calling you during normally a very busy calling period. I do hope Kate won't mind the busy tone this evening."

"Oh I'm sure she won't. I certainly don't." I realized after it came out that I had indeed said it out loud. Kate was right loose lips. I was starting to examine the frayed material of my tank top when Oliver responded with a slight laugh.

"Well good I'm glad you don't mind."

"Not that I don't live for late night phone calls but why are you calling on this particular evening at 11:30?" I held my breath waiting for his answer and started to nervously pull the loose thread away from my tank top.

"I was thinking about you and wanted to hear your voice. I had a bad day and you seem to make me smile so I called. I hope thats alright." I could have been pushed over by a slight wind. He said he was thinking about me, he wanted to hear my voice, I made him smile. I was a goner. I realized I hadn't responded to him when he kept saying my name.

"Felicity, are you still there?"

Snapping out of my haze I responded with a quick and rather energetic "Yes I'm here. I was just taken aback by your confession. You must say that to all the girls."

"No only blonde IT girls who babble on about anything and everything."

I smirked to myself and responded "God you are good no wonder you had such a reputation back in the day. Did they all really fall for those lines."

He too smirked and stated "Yes they really did. Although the booze was really helpful I'm sure. Well that and Tommy Merlyn my best friend and often my wingman."

I paused because I had heard that name before in my research of all things Oliver Queen. Tommy Merlyn was the son of Malcolm Merlyn. Now that mainframe I would kill to spend even five minutes with.

"Right he's the best friend and son of Malcolm Merlyn who was a business associate and friend of your father's correct."

"Yup that's the one." I paused before my next question after all Rose did want us to connect so what better way than the best friend.

"What would Tommy say about our little interactions? I'm sure they're quite boring compared to your past exploits."

He laughed once again and I swear I could hear his smile when he answered. "Oh Tommy's heard of you and approves. He thinks you'll be good for me. You know open my eyes to a girl who's interested in more than whats in my pants." I let out an audible gasp and almost fell out of my chair.

"Mr. Queen are you coming on to me? If so than you really should do that when we're face to face so I can respond properly."

"What would the response be?"

"Right now to punch you in the face and then decide how much you deserve to be beaten for that last comment." My tone was light and I was giggling so I doubt he thought I was serious.

His tone came back darker than I think even he intended. "I'll keep that in mind Ms. Smoak." Just hearing that voice say my last name made me go weak in the knees.

"Alright in all seriousness have you told him about me and why?" I was still playing with the thread and really hoping his answer was yes.

"Yes Felicity I did. I told him because there's just something about you. I can't quite put my finger on it but you seem to bring out a side to me that no one else does. You make me smile. I like who I am when I'm around you." I was floored in that moment he was being honest with me. I could hear it in his voice. There was no game or agenda he was playing at he just was talking to me as Oliver.

"Well then I'm honored. You can call me anytime you want to be a better person."

"Why thank you Felicity. Now the other reason I'm calling is I wanted to set up that coffee date. I would like to spend some time with you in a setting other than QC." I was now smiling despite myself and starting to feel slightly giddy.

"Alright Oliver how about tomorrow morning at 8am before work. I know of this cute little coffee shop right across the street from QC. I have a meeting for a huge project at nine. Then my day is booked so it's 8am or bust."

"Deal. I look forward to seeing you and you're bright smiling face at 8am tomorrow. Oh and Felicity one more thing I'm really glad you suggested we exchange numbers. Good night Felicity."

Before I completely melted into the floor boards of my apartment I responded back with "I'm glad I suggested it to. I like hearing your voice and how I make you feel. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Oliver." He sighed and said goodbye one more time and the call ended. I felt like I was walking on air. He liked spending time with me; he liked who he was with me. I started to ignore that little voice in my head that was screaming with all her might that this was a bad idea. I couldn't have feelings for him, I just couldn't. He was my target; he was a pathway to having an amazing life. He also had an amazing smile, beautiful unending eyes, a kind gentle way about him, and oh yeah he said I made him better. I went to sleep that night with a smile on face and a light feeling that was surrounding my heart.

Sometime around 1am my mind must have traveled to my own private paradise that was Oliver and I in compromising circumstances. This time my dream took me to my new very private office. Unlike most of my dreams that started off with Oliver walking in, and us exchanging a few words before the clothes went flying off. He came in and we had an actual conversation. We talked more about his frat boy days. How he was when he was a boy, how he had sister who he would gladly give his own life for. We were actually making a connection and it wasn't just based on lust or desire. He was asking me about my past, how I grew up in Las Vegas which he magically knew. He was interested in my course work while I was at MIT. I loved every minute of our conversation I loved getting to see who he really was beyond what could be found in a case file.

Of course the conversation soon turned the direction that all my dreams do. The clothing was soon coming off. He had me sitting on my desk with my skirt hiked up to allow for him to stand between my legs. His lips had been working on my collarbone for the past two minutes causing my legs to buckle and my body to go slack; his tongue was drawing circles over my neck and then down towards my breast. Without breaking his contact with my skin his fingers deftly undid the few remaining buttons of my red blouse. His fingers barely making contact with my warm heated skin; still using his tongue and his lips to trace and kiss patterns to my upper chest he pulled the blouse down my arms and threw it across the room. His hands returned to my sides pressing and kneading the soft flesh that was starting to become even warmer under his expert touch. His lips went lower down to kiss the exposed part of my right breast. Slowly taking is tongue to trace down the seam between my skin and the lace fabric of the bra. His fingers ceased the kneading actions of my waist and slowly stroked up my back to reach my bra clasp.

Suddenly feeling very brazen I removed my hands from his lower back where I had been tracing little patterns for the last five minutes and stopped his hands from removing the offending material. He stopped his work on my right breast and brought his eyes to mine. I slowly reached behind me and undid the clasp myself. Removing the straps and throwing the bra in the same direction of my blouse. There I was bearing myself to Oliver Queen; I had never felt so wanted, so precious, and so loved in my entire life. I felt as if his eyes were going to sear a whole straight through to my frantically beating heart. My world fell from beneath me when he took a single hand and palmed my now exposed right breast. His touch was soft, delicate, and exploratory. He continued to palm the supple tissue with a gentle caress that soon became harder, and more desperate. His lips had returned to mine biting and nipping along my bottom lip attempting to gain further access. I finally relented and our tongues began to torture each other each one seeking dominance over the other.

I let out a soft moan along with his name when he took my already erect nipple between his thumb and his forefinger, coaxing, and kneading it until it was even more erect than before. A flash of pain and pleasure shot through my entire body and straight to my core. I could feel the pressure building between my thighs as he moved his lips away from mine and down to the other very neglected breast. While still kneading the right nipple he took the left one into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the hot, exposed and already aroused flesh; he then used his teeth to bite down on the nipple once again sending a shot of pain and pleasure thorough out my entire body. I looked up when his hands and his mouth left my body; he was removing his shirt and then reaching to remove my skirt. I saw the direction this was going and jumped off the desk to speed the process along I removed my skirt and then moved my hands to remove his jeans. His shirt was almost off and his hands reached down to join mine. While he was busy with his belt buckle I kept my self busy with his chest. I used my nails to scrape along his abdominal muscles and to take in every single mark and scar that covered his otherwise perfect chest. His pants were off and his hands were moving toward me again this time with a mission. He grabbed my body swiftly pushing me against the wall of my office space. His mouth moved once again against mine seeking completion in the simple act of kissing. His hands were down at my panties and sliding them down my well defined legs. He moved back slightly to take me in. What he said next caused whatever fear I had about this moment to cease. His eyes grew darker; more primal than they had been before.

"My god you're beautiful." And once again his mouth was on mine and then creating a blazing path down to my inner core that was already soaked with the mere thought of this moment and what it would mean. The closer he got the wetter I became I struggled to keep my thighs from squeezing shut to create that wonderful friction that would raise me higher and higher until I reached my very needy release. His nose moved down over my stomach and down to clit; slowly I felt his hands grasp my hips to keep me steady as he spread my legs slightly apart and kissed the insides of my already aching thighs. His tongue met the slick folds at my entrance and began a duel between his tongue and my own inner wants and desires. His tongue kept up with a harsh and steady pace pushing me higher and higher to reaching my ultimate release. My hands moved from bracing themselves against the walls to become tangled up in his hair. I could feel my hips moving up and down to match the strides of his very talented tongue. He kept pushing, licking, and kneading against my clit sensing my release wasn't far off. I could feel my legs begin to weaken and his body was now bracing mine preparing for the impact that was about to befall. I started to increase my rhythm against his mouth going faster and faster until the right spot was hit and I fell apart around him. I came with such a violent force that I screamed his name with all the air that was left in my lungs. I also came hard enough to wake myself from what was vastly becoming my best dream ever.

I bolted upright in my bed. I could still feel what I imagined his tongue would feel like as it kissed, sucked, and pushed me to my orgasm. I could still feel the burning tingling sensation between my thighs, and my breasts were still very pert and erect. I just came in my dream to the point that is had awakened me. I flopped back down against the now slightly sweaty sheets and groaned. Sure I had this dream before and each time it was nice and pleasant. But tonight was different normally there was more talking, more come for me baby, or look at me, or I want to see you when you come. This time it was all focused on me. It was only about me and nothing about him. Normally in my dreams I'd take more control of the situation but this time he did. He focused on me; he only wanted it to be about me. I realized that never once in any dream had he told me I was beautiful. This time he did. This time my dream tryst woke me up. That's when I realized with blinding clarity that I was starting to have real feelings for Oliver Queen. Our coffee date just got really interesting.


	9. Chapter 8: So it's a date

Per usual I own nothing except for the story idea. Arrow and the characters do not belong to me sadly. Slight note: made a change in this chapter by adding in some of Oliver's point of view. I kind wanted to know what was going on in that head of his. Might continue on for a few more chapters we'll see.

Chapter 8: So it's a date

5 months ago…

Deciding what to wear never used to be a problem. Hell it was easy, pair of jeans check, plaid shirt check, converse shoes and out the door. I didn't have enough money to care about my clothing options. The rent, the electric bill, the water bill they kind of came first. Now I have an entire closet full of options. Rose had given me everything a girl could dream of when it came to attire. Of course she had because well she had an eye for fashion and that meant now so did I. I had about half of my closet thrown out all over my room. I had gone through fifteen different skirts, seventeen blouses, ten different dresses including the short black one with the cutouts at the waist. I questioned Rose about that one but she just indicated with a nod and a hand wave that it might be required. I sincerely doubted it. The fact that I had been doing this since about 4am was a whole other matter. After my orgasm induced wakefulness I had been doing anything and everything to rid myself of the pent up frustration that I now was experiencing. I had cleaned my apartment from top to bottom, re-organized any files that I had left unfiled, I even hacked into various data bases for any and all information related to Oliver Queen. My theory was I should know more about the person I was having sex dreams about.

I really was starting to think I had a huge problem. My fact finding mission on Oliver Queen the pre-island days was not so wonderful. He was horrible in fact I couldn't believe that I had even one sex related dream about him much less ten. He was either completely dumb in highschool or too busy attempting to gain a new conquest to care. That D in algebra yeah not impressive; and don't even get me started on the story about peeing on the cop. I was truly torn the man I was getting to know couldn't be the same man these stories talked about. He was well he just had to be more than just his sorted past. Hence how I came to be standing in front of closet attempting to decide what to wear. I was about to pull out a black and white patterned dress that not only showed of my rather adequate form but also my well toned arms when my phone rang. I stumbled over the clothing that hadn't been up to par and reached my phone well into Madonna's second Like a Virgin. Of course this time it was Kate calling and not Oliver.

I started laughing when I heard her singing borderline into the phone before I said Hello. Kate called every morning so we could trade notes about our day ahead. This morning was no different except this time I was meeting Oliver Queen in less than an hour. "Kate we have to make this a quick call. I have a meeting with someone at Luca's at 8." Kate never missing anything including the slight amount of excitement in my phone replied with a long and very drown out "Who might this meeting be with?" I could almost hear the click of satisfaction in her next statement "Oliver Queen maybe." I let out an exasperated "How in the hell did you find out! I told nobody because it just happened last night!" Kate right on cue came back with "Oh please your line was busy for over an hour and you never talk on the phone that long even with me. I thought about it and recalled that you and Oliver did exchange digits so I put two and two together."

I had put the phone on speaker at this point and was pulling the zipper up on my dress when I replied with a sarcastic "Well give the girl a gold star." Kate laughed and replied "Alright in all seriousness what are wearing, did he suggest the date, did you, and does Martin know you're cheating on him?" I was applying a slight bit of makeup to my otherwise flawless complexion when I replied "Kate I'm going to see you at lunch today and I shall reveal all. However until then you'll just have to wait with bated breath." Kate huffed and was slightly annoyed I'm sure but she still responded back with "fine have it your way. I'll see you later today and I do expect full details!" I ended the call shortly after with that with an I promise and I'm sure Martin will understand. Checking my reflection once more in the mirror I made sure the makeup was right and the ponytail was perfectly in place. Once satisfied with the reflection that was staring back at me I high-tailed it out the door. Oliver Queen should never be kept waiting.

Arriving early was kind of a first for me. I was usually late or somewhat on time. In the old days I just showed up and that was an event in and of itself. Luca's was right across from QC and Felicity was right it was cute. The coffee shop was in a small corner location inside of a larger strip center. The walls were painted white with French designs covering them. Pictures of foreign places lined the walls, quotes from famous authors, poets, and scientists also littered the walls. The space had about five tables located in the center of the room, the back was lined with comfortable looking couches and the main bar was located directly alongside the other wall. The morning rush was in high gear with about ten people waiting in line. I had chosen to sit and wait at the table that was furthest from the entrance. I found that the table allowed for me to see all points of entry and exit. I also found that I was able to see her perfectly as she walked up to the front door.

I'd been sitting here for about fifteen minutes replying last night's conversation with Diggle on repeat in my head. I kept rubbing my thumb and forefinger together in my usual nervous manner. I kept coming back to the main question Diggle had brought up last night. Why are you doing this? Why are you risking this? I flashed back to our argument once more. "Dig its coffee it's not like I'm going to sit there and proclaim I'm the hood." John Diggle was an imposing man on a good day. We had just finished our sparing session and I was headed over to the salmon ladder to remove any further remnants of frustration that had remained from our mission this evening. Shooting an arrow into that jackass would have been easier than letting the cops take him. Our mission had gone fine, I put the fear of God into another man on my father's never ending list and was headed back to the Foundry per usual. Dig who was positioned on the opposite roof for back up noticed a woman getting attacked while tearing down his gear. He had radioed to let me know that I might want to put the fear of God into this jackass before calling it a night. I jumped down from the roof to the nearest overhang to get eyes on the attacker. I then raised my bow and with expert precision I released my first of three arrows. The first struck through the center of his hand, the second went through his left shoe, and the final one found its home in the center of his right calf. With the attacker immobilized the woman was able to escape, she must have then called 911 because within minutes the cops were on the scene. I was about the come down and further threaten this piece of trash when I heard the sirens; that was my cue to head out. I still wish I would have been able to further scare the shit out the man who was about touch or harm that woman in a way that no one should be harmed or touched.

I thought the sparing would help elevate the anger I still felt coursing through my veins. It didn't it just made it harder to focus so when his fist came at my face I was slightly unprepared. He connected and I lost my balance before striking back. Dig noticed and held his hands up to end the match. "What's up with you? You're preoccupied like your mind is elsewhere." He stated this while removing the tape from his hands and moving to put the mats away. I went over and sat in the chair next to my gear and responded with hesitance. "I was thinking about the mugger, and I was thinking about Felicity."That got his attention he paused and came to stand next to me with his eyebrow raised with the look I already knew so very well. "Oliver man you can't be serious. She's going to get hurt if you pursue this. She's an innocent, she's a sweet girl, and she's not Laurel. You can't pursue her while you're in love with someone else. She doesn't deserve that and neither do you." I looked at him with a vacant gaze and then back down again. He was right she didn't deserve this. She was good and kind. She has this force of energy that I just couldn't deny. "I know she doesn't but I just can't seem to stay away from her. She makes me happy, she makes me smile, she makes me forget." Diggle by this point was seated in another chair opposite mine with his hands folded together and his shoulders slightly bent. He pinned me with a stare that spoke volumes. "Oliver this is a dangerous game you're playing. You saw how well it went with Helena do you really want that to be Felicity." Of course he was right my last foray into the dating world had gone out with a bang. "She's different John. She's not someone out for revenge; she's not someone who's from my past like Laurel. She's better, there's just something about her that I can't stay away from." I was getting more exasperated with each moment so attempting to end the discussion I stood up and proceeded to the salmon ladder. Dig sensing that I was done talking stood up and prepared to leave. However he did have one final word to say on the matter. "Oliver you deserve to be happy; however so does Felicity." With that he walked out the door.

I had made my choice Dig was right this was a mistake but then there she was and any intention I had of walking out of those doors was gone. She was beautiful. That's it she just was and I had a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't even aware of how beautiful she was. She opened the door and smiled at the male barista before finding my gaze in the background. Her eyes locked onto mine and she smiled that heartwarming genuine smile. As I watched her walk through the crowds of people who were milling around I felt my lips begin to upturn until I'm sure my own face matched hers perfectly. I knew that this was wrong; I knew that by even calling her I had crossed some imaginary line. I also knew in that moment that I didn't care; I didn't care that I had a mission, I didn't care about Laurel and our sorted past, all I could see in that moment was her smiling face and those beautiful eyes behind the glasses. I knew in that instant I didn't care about the risk all I cared about was getting closer to her.

Oliver was waiting for me in the Luca's. He looked perfect. His jeans, white shirt and leather jacket were just perfect. I'm betting he just got and up and dressed I'm betting his morning also didn't start at 4am due to some rather erotic dreams. I walked over and smiled what Kate was dubbing my Oliver smile and sat down opposite him. I found it cute when he attempted to stand up when I approached the table thus proving he had been raised by Moira Queen. I smiled as he returned to his seat and then finally said "Hi, so how long have you been waiting? I hope it wasn't too long?" I was still slightly nervous so my voice was a bit high pitched and I sort of combined a few words along the way. Acting like he didn't even notice he answered with a higher tenor than his voice usually held and said "No I was just early for some odd reason. Don't worry I won't make a habit of it."

Martin my favorite barista had noticed me walk in and had my drink ready to go. He approached the table and with a slight nod of approval asked Oliver what he would like. Oliver ordered his black coffee and had made note that Martin already knew my order. I blushed a little when I responded. "I come here everyday Martin see's me more than most the people I work with. He's very sweet and loves to chat about the comings and goings of the people in the shop. He's also getting ready to move in with his boyfriend so he's getting really excited about his new decorating options." Oliver's eyes softened and his mouth upturned in a small smile "I see. Well than what else don't I know about you Felicity?" I blushed again and began to ramble on and on about anything and everything I could think of. He just listened with rapt attention. His eyes gave away his emotions before his mouth did. He smiled, and laughed at almost everything that I had to say. He seemed to truly care about my life and who was involved in it. I glanced down at my watch to see that it was 8:45 and that meant I had fifteen minutes to get into my office space before the system reboot.

Noticing my glance he grasped my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "I sense our time is about up." I nodded and he still holding my hand moved to stand up taking me with him. "I'll walk you over that way you can finish your story about how you and Kate met." I smiled and checked to make sure the bill was paid before I agreed. I saw Martin wink at me before I exited the building with my fingers now entangled with Oliver's. I continued to ramble on and on past the front doors, to the elevator and then up. He just held my hand and listened while moving his thumb back and forth across the exposed skin. Before I knew it we were at my office door and he was still standing there grasping my hand tightly. My nerves were attempting to make their presence known as my palms started to sweat. Clearing my throat and attempting to speak also wasn't the best idea either. "So here we are, my office, the place I work. Not that you didn't already know that because well that's how we met, for the first time." Embarrassment caused my already flushed skin to turn even redder against the contrast of my black and white dress. Oliver however didn't seem to notice anything was amiss with my behavior or if he did he chose to ignore it. Thank God for small mercies. Now even my legs were beginning to give way to moving slightly back and forth. Why wouldn't he say anything, or let go of my hand? What was going in that head of his? Suddenly as if lighting had struck Oliver finally spoke but didn't release my now slightly sweaty hand. "I had a good time with you Felicity." His tone seemed slightly shocked at the fact. My eyes must have indicated my thoughts because when he spoke again it was clear that he was not shocked in the least. Lowering his face closer to mine and taking two steps to close the gap between us his voice got lower as he almost whispered "Felicity I'm not shocked that I enjoyed our time together. I'm just shocked how fast it went." With that he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead.

My mind was in overdrive. Oliver Queen's lips were touching my skin. They were soft, tender, perfect and against my slightly flushed skin. I closed my eyes in response to the contact and hummed slightly against my own will. Wishing that I could freeze this moment but knowing that I couldn't I opened my eyes when I felt the loss of contact and gazed into the blue orbs that were staring quite intently at my own. Before my brain could form the correct filter and provide the instructions to my mouth I spoke "You kissed me, I mean not me like my lips but me as in my forehead. Did you mean to do that or did you like lose your balance and I'm rambling again please make me stop." I wanted to bury my face in my hands however one hand was still firmly encased by Oliver's own much larger one. Oliver just chuckled " I really do enjoy it when you start to babble. In fact it's one of the many things that I sort of adore about you. However it's time for you to go to work." He leaned forward again this time he kissed my cheek and finally released my hand. With a smile he said Good bye and began to walk away. Before he was too far away from my office door I called out "Oliver?" He stopped and turned around beginning to walk back towards me. "Yes Felicity?" Before losing my nerve "Would you like to meet me again say tomorrow morning? Same time, same place?" His face broke out into the biggest smile I had seen from him thus far. "Yes I would like that. And Felicity?" "Yes" I responded my smile also growing bigger by the minute. "Would it be alright if I called you again tonight?" I responded before I had time to think. "Yes, absolutely yes." "Great, I'll talk to you tonight." Before he could walk away I leaned forward grasping his arm and kissed his cheek. "Till tonight Mr. Queen." I stated quickly before I rushed behind the office door.


	10. Chapter 9: Feelings tend to complicate

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 9: Feelings tend to complicate things

4 months ago…

Dune and Children of Dune created a great mantra. "Fear is the mind killer" however I wasn't letting it pass through me. I was cowering down at its feet begging for mercy. The last two weeks had been perfect. Rose had been out of town on ARGUS business so our weekly Wednesday meetings hadn't been occurring. My QC job was going great, the mainframe overall had been finished and implemented with no clichés or mistakes in site. Kate and I were already becoming lifelong friends and then there was Oliver. He was making every morning and every evening perfect. Over the past two weeks I had been meeting Oliver at Luca's for coffee before work. We would then spend 45 minutes talking about ourselves, sharing past stories of lost loves, embarrassing moments, and talking about the people who mattered most to us. I told him more about growing up in Vegas; and more about my mother the cocktail waitress who was smarter than she seemed. I still was avoiding talking about Cooper and my goth phase; I didn't want him looking at me with anything other than the amused and bewildered expression that I often seemed to cause. He in turn told me more about his past frat boy days, his relationship with Tommy and of course his eternal bright spot Thea. He was hesitant with subjects that dealt with his 5 years away and become tense whenever anything Lance related came up. In short we were just enjoying each other's company and I wasn't getting anything useful for ARGUS.

It was about 2 in the afternoon when Kate's brown hair came into my line of vision. She had popped in to say hi and to get the dirt on my mornings and evenings with Oliver. "Alright so spill anything new last night or this morning?" She had fully come into my office at this point and was proceeding to sit down in the chair positioned in front of the desk. With my fingers flying across the keyboard and without looking up from the screen I replied "Kate we talk, we exchange stories, and we're friends that's it." I could hear her eyes roll and I could sense her next sentence before she had even uttered the words. "Felicity you and I are friends. We exchanged stories too. However you and I don't hold hands with our fingers laced together, we don't exchange forehead and cheek kisses. You also don't babble about my eyes or how my lips move when you're in my presence. You my dear friend want to have a relationship with him; face it you have feelings for Oliver Queen." She paused waiting for her statement to sink in. Once I stopped typing and actually looked toward her with a slightly fearful look in my eyes she finished. "Felicity you have feelings for him and based on how he's acting he has them for you as well." I slumped slightly in my chair and rested my head in my hands. With a defeated sigh I mumbled "I know, I've known for weeks. I just have no idea what to do about it." Kate's face melted into concern as she leaned towards me and taking both of my hands in hers she forced me to look up. "Felicity just tell him how you feel about him. It's easy you just have to tell him and then let him decide how he feels about you." I nodded and still holding her hands said "Thank you Kate. I'll consider it." With that she released my hands and left my office and me with another rather large problem. She was right I did have feelings for Oliver Queen and I knew I wasn't supposed to.

With a determined pace I waltzed into Rose's "cover" office and slammed the case file on her desk. I had my eyes set with a determined look and I was willing to stand my ground this time. Still slightly out of breath from practically running up the 20 flights of stairs I finally spoke my tone clear leaving no room for misinterpretation. "Rose I'm done, I can't do this to him. I thought I could, I thought this was going to be easy. I never expected to have feelings for him and I never thought that he actually might return them." Rose had remained still and frozen in place throughout my little outburst. She slowly picked the file up off her desk and walked towards me her stare softened and she placed her hand lightly atop my shoulder. "Felicity take a deep breath, sit down, and continue to breathe." I did as she instructed I sat down and just kept attempting to control my respirations that were still coming at a rather accelerated rate. Taking the seat beside and once more grasping my right shoulder to help ease my breathing she just waited patiently for me to be ready for what she had to say. "I didn't know you had this kind of compassion in you Rose." She slightly smiled before responding "Felicity I'm a mother of three I've had to calm them down from time to time." I slightly shuddered at the thought of Rose being a mother which she of course picked up and smiled once again. "Yes my dear I'm a mother. I do have another life outside of my job as should you." I looked up at that statement with confusion covering my exhausted face. "What do you mean I should have a life? How can I every person I meet only gets the lies that I have to tell, they never actually get to see the real me." The last statement came out sadly and softly. "Felicity just talk to me tell me what happened and we'll proceed from there."

So I did I told her about getting the phone number, how he called me that very same night, I even told her about the forehead kisses and my nervous babbles. I told her how my stomach would jump and turn whenever he so much as smiled in my direction. Explaining how my heart started to race in anticipation of the moment that his skin was once again in contact with mine. I even told her how my knees started to buckle and how my legs began to sway when I felt his soft lips touch my soft skin. Finally I told her when I realized that I was starting to feel something for him. Explaining about Kate and how she was the one that made it clear that my feelings might be more than one sided was never racking. It took me 45 minutes to unburden my soul and it took Rose all of 10 minutes to cause my soul to feel heavy once more.

"Felicity this is a good development. You have made more progress with him in the past month than most of us thought you'd make in 6 months. We are very happy with this new development." She was still seated beside me but the warm mothering gestures from before were long gone and now had been replaced with the Rose I had met before. I looked her over with shock and disgust. "Rose you can't be serious I can't keep doing this to someone that I care about. I can't keep lying to him and more importantly I don't want to. He's been hurt enough I don't want to be another person in his life that causes him pain." Rose just tapped her fingers against the side of the chair and breathed in deeply before explaining in no uncertain terms that I really didn't have a choice. "Felicity let me be clear. You have no choice in this, if he truly does care for you than you're already half way in. Your new tactic is going to involve using his feelings towards you to make him join us. If he really does care for you than he should be more than willing to join us in order to protect you." I was shocked and mad as hell. " Rose I'm not doing that. I'm not going to play upon his feelings or lack of feelings for me in order to make him join you. You might be a heartless bitch but I'm not."

Rose stood up leaving me still seated in the chair and went back around to her desk and pulled out another file. This one was thicker and had my name on it. She placed the file on her desk and proceeded. "Yes you will do this and you will succeed because if not than this file will be released and every government agency in the world will know about your involvement with Cooper and the incident at MIT. You'll go to jail Ms. Smoak and I have a feeling that his fate could very easily become yours. So decide to help us or die in prison the choice is yours." I resisted at first with my hands now gripping the sides of the chair that I still was seated in. With venom in my voice and ice in my stare I fought back "I can get the information well before you release it I can save my own skin that threat means nothing." She smiled a cold and very cruel smile and replied "Yes you could clear your name but you are one person we are many. You are not the only person in the world with your skill set we employee hundreds. Also remember Oliver; if you don't help us we'll find someone far less pretty and kind who will." Realizing that she was going to get her way I agreed and silently began to form another plan. I was going to get out of this by getting Oliver to trust me. I was going to go after Oliver as the Hood.


	11. Chapter 10: Time to meet the Hood

Alright this one has some slight suggestions of physical violence, but that's it nothing happens because frankly I couldn't write that well ever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 10: Time to meet the Hood

4 months ago…

Rose had just threatened to take away my future and maybe even Oliver's if I didn't comply. So I complied I agreed to whatever she wanted from me because I now had a plan I was going to get out of this deal with Rose and ARGUS without going to prison. I had my own mission and that mission was going to require Oliver Queen's help. I knew all the facts he had spent time as an ARGUS lapdog same as me. He was caught up in the same mess that I was, he was taken and forced into serving ARGUS against his will. He would understand, he had to understand that I didn't have a choice and the moment I felt something for him I tried to walk away. He had to know that that I never intended for him to get hurt least of all for him to be hurt by me. I had spent the rest of my day walking around Starling just thinking and planning. I mean how does one really plan to stalk the Hood and then get him to agree to help you take out ARGUS.

I went back home after walking around for hours since it did nothing to charge my batteries. Sitting at my desk I had gone through all the files that I had obtained through various means of hacking to form a plan. The Hood went after the 1% of the Starling elite. This was a well known and published fact. I was rubbing my temples once again attempting to find something anything that would get the Hood's attention. I needed his help I just didn't know how to ask for it. I must have gotten lost in my own thoughts because I looked down to see that I had missed two calls and now I had a text message waiting for me to read. Punching in the unlock code and shifting through the notifications I came to the text. It was from Oliver and my heart did a horrible little flip of joy. Yeah Kate was right I did have feelings for this man and I was only starting to realize just how deep they truly ran. The message was simple and sweet.

 _Felicity… I hope everything's ok, I've tried calling you twice and you didn't answer. That is very unlike you since you are never more than 5 feet away from your phone. Call me. I miss you._ I just smiled and replied back to the man who was slowly worming his way into my now slightly open heart.

 _I'm fine, no need to worry. I was just caught up in work. Give me five minutes and I'll call to have my voice reassure you that I'm just fine._

I pressed send and then realized that Oliver had ended his message with I miss you. This was a first; he never said he missed me before. Sure he had sent me a few texts before but that was usually during work hours when he knew that I was wasn't going to answer the phone. He always ended with Call me. That was it never anything else. So what made this time different what made him miss me. Before I knew what I was doing I had sent him another message. I broke down yet another wall that I knew should have remained standing.

 _I miss you too._

I stood up from the desk and walked out to the family room and settled into my couch. This was another routine that I had picked up in the past two weeks. Oliver called everynight like clock work. He was always calling around the same time every evening. So I started getting myself comfortable on my couch with my legs curled beneath me and a few candles lit in the background. I had my favorite afghan draped across my lap and my phone at the ready. We would start off slow with the usual hi how are you how was your day. Then we would move into less familiar territory. He often had picked up on something from earlier in the day at the coffee shop and wanted more details. I too had subjects that required a more in-depth answer. We would then spend an hour to 2 hours just talking, laughing, and exchanging stories. The calls always ended before I was ready but I knew that the next night I would get another chance to connect with Oliver Queen.

I pressed the contact labeled and pressed send. He picked up half way through the first ring. He really had missed me. "Well Hi there, I was worried about you. You always pick up when I call." I adjusted the phone against my ear and smiled as I played with the fraying ends of the afghan. "Well I'm sorry to have worried you but I was working and lost track of the time. I swear it won't happen again." My voice was as usual betraying me by exposing my growing feelings with each word that was uttered. "Good because the next time I won't send a text I'll just show up at your door." His voice was hard, determined and slightly amused by this whole situation. "Well if I knew that's all it would take I would have missed a few calls days ago." I hoped it came out as a joke but in my head I was thinking how wonderful it would be if he was here with me instead of on the phone. I was waiting for his response when I heard a rustling in the background. It sounded like leafs moving up against a window or some other hard surface. I kept listening until I could hear another man muttering in the background and then I heard a whoosh of air being released from his throat. I froze Oliver was calling me as the Hood. This was my shot. I could find him and "meet him" as the Hood. I ran towards my bedroom and fired up the computer. Getting all my materials in place I plugged in his number and started to track his phone.

I just needed 30 more seconds and I'd have his location. He chose that moment to respond. "Sorry for the delay I thought I heard something. Also Felicity if you'd rather see me and talk to me than all you have to do is ask." I grinned for two reasons. First being I had his location and the second being he stated if I wanted to see him I just had to ask. "Well than I'd like to see you tomorrow evening for our nightly chat." That must have caught him off guard because I could hear the sharp intake of breath before he exhaled and responded "Sure we'll set it up tomorrow morning at Luca's?" I was nodding for what reason I don't know and biting my lower lip when I said "Good I think I would enjoy spending my nights with you…" I blushed about 10 shades of red when I realized what I had just come out of my mouth. "I didn't mean like spend the night as in like sleeping together I meant just together sitting, and talking and oh I'm going to shut up now. I was still blushing and hiding my face in my hands when he responded by chuckling "Felicity remember 3…2…1. I knew what you meant and I think I too would enjoy spending my nights with you as well." You could have knocked me over with a feather due to my utter shock at his last statement. I had forgotten how to form words much less speak. "Felicity are you still there?" "Felicity?" I heard him calling my name and finally snapped back to reality. "Yes Oliver I'm here I was just taken aback by your last statement. Now before I say anything else mortifying I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow and Oliver…" His response was fast "Yes Felicity"

"I'm happy that we're doing this. I'll see you tomorrow." His response made my entire night worth it. "I'm happy too. Good night Felicity." With that the call ended and my mission for the evening started. I stood up and found whatever would serve as hunting the Hood wear. I found a pair of black jeans and a black sweater to match. I figured all those spy movies I watched growing up should have some clues as to how one tracked an arrow wielding vigilante who you were harboring secret feelings for. I got into my car and headed towards the last known location of the Hood. Since I had pinged his phone or whatever communication device he was using I was able to follow his signal as he moved throughout the Glades for the last two hours. I parked under an overpass and waited. I kept my eyes to the skies since according to the papers he liked to make an entrance by appearing out of nowhere. I about jumped out of my skin when the little dot that stood for his position got decidedly closer to mine. I really wish the reason however was less dire. I looked around to see what had caught his attention. At first I could only see two men coming towards my car. They were both burly tall men dressed in rumpled clothing and most likely hadn't bathed in days I turned around to see that another group of men was also heading towards me but this time there were three and they were slightly less burly and more rail thin. I assessed the situation in my head. I had taken a few self defense classes when I was a teenager I mean living in Vegas a girl has to be prepared. I also knew that my chances of taking out five grown men wasn't very high.

I checked my purse and found the pepper spray was full and that I still had a metal nightstick stashed away in my glove compartment. I grabbed the weapons I had and bolted from the car door heading the other direction of the looming goon squad. I ran as fast as I could but to no avail. They had split up and taken different directions effectively surrounding me once I was near the clearing. I saw the lights of a police cruiser about 2 miles away from my current location. All I had to do was reach that car and I was home free. I took off in a fast and frenzied run, running faster and faster I thought I was making great progress. That was until my body collided with one of the men who was stalking me like prey. His body slammed into mine with a force that I couldn't believe. I started to fall backward due to the sheer force of his body coming into contact with mine. I was falling my breaths were coming out rapid and shallow due to the exertion of running for my life. I was almost to the ground when the man grabbed me and hauled me forward. I could smell his alcohol laced breath, as his mouth inched closer to mine. The yellow stains on his teeth and the oily sheen of his face came into view the closer his face came to my own. I knew what he intended to do to me and I knew what the other men who were now surrounding me intended to do. I attempted to look scared and started pleading for my life. I begged and whimpered hoping they'd think I wasn't worth the effort. His hand was moving towards the patch of skin that was now exposed between my sweater and my jeans. I could feel the gnarled skin of his blunt fingertips as he trailed them along the skin and down starting to reach beneath the black material reaching for my underwear. I knew it was now or never. I could feel the bulge in his pants beginning to grow and lengthen signaling that I had to make my move sooner rather than later. When he angled his head down to my neck and his other hand started to travel up my back I shoved my knee into his penis achieving contact. His hands released my now trembling frame as he shouted out "You bitch" in agony stumbling back towards his fellow goons. I then using my free hands sprayed the whole bottle of pepper spray into various male faces then I took off running faster than I even knew that I could go.

My body ached from the run, my lungs felt as if they were burning with each breath I strained to take. I thought it was only two miles but I now realized it was more like 10 or 12. I was never going to reach that car before those other men caught up to me. My panic became more frenzied when I lost my footing and stumbled down to the ground with a loud huff. I attempted to stand but realized that I couldn't due to having sprained my ankle. I was now unable to do more than limp the remaining 5 or 6 miles and that's when I heard them the men had once again caught up to me and were closing in. I braced myself for the assault, I was smart and resourceful I was going to get out of this, I wasn't going to let those bastards rape me and leave me for dead. I could hear the shouts and the grunts as they got closer to my position. I attempted to hide myself behind a few trash cans that were nearby. I could almost smell their collective dirt and grime when I heard one of the men call out. "Hey little blonde girl come out come out wherever you are…" Another one chimed in with "We just want to have a little fun who knows you might enjoy it." I sincerely doubted it. They were almost upon me I braced myself holding the nightstick and ready to beat the living shit out of any man who dared touch me again. I was ready to scream when I heard one of the men's bodies fall with a loud thud into the first trashcan. I heard two more bodies fall and then the fourth. I tensed that meant there was one man left. Maybe he had taken out the other four so he wouldn't have to compete for his reward. I shuddered at the mere thought and once again braced myself for the impending attack. It never came. I heard footsteps coming closer to my hiding spot. I heard a grunt, and what sounded like a pissed off release of air coming from someone's throat.

My body was in full panic mode now, my body was starting to freeze from the shock that I was starting to enter into. My adrenaline was gone and all that remained was bone numbing fear. What had I been thinking coming out here alone no less. If I got out of this I was going to take more self defense classes, I was going to learn to shoot a gun hell I was going to think before I spoke. My mind had begun to run away without me when I saw that the man who had stopped the other four wasn't the first attacker he was Oliver. There he was wearing his leather green get up and holding his bow. He looked angry, pissed off and feral. He wasn't the Oliver I had gotten to know he was the Hood. He was a killer who was hunting his prey. All that changed however when he bent down and saw my face. His eyes shielded by the green blackish paint softened and the killer I had seen in them before was gone and replaced by Oliver, my Oliver. He was here holding a gloved hand against my face staring down at me with shock and anger. He was repeating something over and over again but I couldn't hear him. My body started to shake and I knew I was going into shock. Before the world blacked out around me I put my hand to his and whispered softly "Oliver, thank you." Than my world went dark.


	12. Chapter 11: So you know my name

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 11: So you know my name

I was on cloud nine. She wanted more than just our coffee shop meetings and nighttime interludes. She wanted to spend more time with me; this should have been enough of a reason to back away but it wasn't. Hell I called her as the Hood because she hadn't picked up when I tried an hour before I suited up. Digg had been in the background and he was pissed. He knew what I was doing and he knew I was crossing the line. Problem was I didn't care I wanted to be around her, to hear her voice and to touch her skin. I wanted to see the way her eyes lit up when she was talking about some new development at work. I wanted to see her gentle smile when I talked about my little sister or my past with Tommy. Fact was I wanted her. I wanted to know what her lips felt like when they brushed up against my own. I had spent the last two weeks imagining what it would be like to drag her into that damn office and slowly peel away every piece of clothing and watch her come apart beneath me. Needless to say my growing desire to be with Felicity was starting to become a bit of a distraction.

I was headed back to the Foundry to work off my now residual sexual tension with some time on the salmon ladder when I saw her. I had spotted a car about two hours ago underneath the underpass but really thought nothing of it. The Glades were notorious for having late night drug deals and other less savory meetings occurring at all hours of the night. However when I saw that familiar ponytail and that flash of blonde hair I knew it was her. I had spent the last two weeks memorizing every line of her face, every curve of her body and how her hair was always in that perfect ponytail. I knew every square inch of her by memory alone so when she started to run so did I. I had caught up to her when I saw that vile creature touching her, defiling her, and thus marking himself for death. With every touch he placed upon her smooth unblemished skin I felt the anger in blood began to boil. My entire body was on edge as he proceeded to harm what I was beginning to view as mine. I had my bow ready the arrow was notched and ready to fly when she shoved her knee into his groin. I lowered my weapon and watched with pride as she escaped. Once she was far enough out of sight I moved in dispatching the man who had dared to touch Felicity with ease. I tracked the other four like a lion hunting its prey. I watched their movements to see if they had any signals or any kind of language to indicate how they were going to proceed.

This little hunt went on for another 10 minutes that's when I heard her cry. It was muffled and short indicating that she indeed had stopped running and she wasn't getting up anytime soon. I knew the time to act had come. Waiting till they were closer to her location I then made my move. Releasing the first arrow was easy it founds its mark as it landed straight through the first man's heart. The other three arrows each found a new home inside each mans' chest. I exhaled a sigh of relief the threat was gone and those motherfucker's were dead. Now came the hard part I had to get her home without revealing who I was. The papers had been painting me as a heartless killer, as a psychopath with an arrow. Getting this woman who I had begun to care for greatly to trust me was going to be hard enough but looking into her eyes and seeing fear was going to be my undoing. Laurel looking at me with hate and distrust had been bad enough but if Felicity were to see me that way I honestly didn't know how I would handle that. None the less I had to get her to safety so I walked towards her hiding spot behind the three trashcans that had been placed together and used as a heat source for the homeless population that dwelled in this area.

Moving closer I assessed her body other than what looked like a possible sprained ankle she was physically unharmed, her mental status however remained to be seen. I leaned down and cradled her cheek in my gloved hand, with my voice modifier on I spoke. "Felicity can you hear me? Felicity are you alright? Come on Felicity, come on baby talk to me." She just kept looking at me with those big beautiful eyes that I often found I could get lost in. I knew I was being stupid by saying her name and when I slipped and called her baby I knew I had screwed up. However since she was apparently going into shock I figured I might be in the clear until I heard her voice. I heard her softly whisper my name before she finally blacked out. I bent down placing my arms underneath her neck and her knees and lifted her body up towards mine. Cradling her small frame in my arms I carried her back to her car. I had to lean her up against the car frame to search for her keys. I searched her pockets and finally found them in her back pocket along with a now empty can of pepper spray. I pulled her body against mine and unlocking the car I eased her still unconscious form into the passenger seat. Once she was buckled in I went around the other side and shoved myself into the driver's seat.

It took me ten minutes to reach the foundry, it took me five minutes to carry her down the stairs and lay her still form on the cool medical table. Thankfully Digg had gone home for the evening so we were alone with no one to distract us when she finally woke up. I just pulled down my hood and slumped into the nearest chair finally allowing my body to relax from the adrenaline high that had been coursing through me only an hour before. My muscles were tired and I was emotional bare. She was in danger, she could have been hurt, and she knew who I was. I just kept going over those moments in my head she looked up at me as if she already knew it was me. She looked sure and unafraid of my hooded presence. That was what really took me by surprise she didn't have any trace of fear in her eyes none. She looked grateful, and relieved. So I moved the chair closer to the table where she slept. Moving her hand down into mine I tangled my fingers into her ice cold ones and used my hand to softly rub her skin back and forth as if she could feel my presence attempting to erase the cold and memories of that night. Before long my eyes began to feel heavy and my head started to slump down to my chest. I don't know when my body gave in but soon my hands were holding hers and my head was resting gently atop her chest with my ear position above her beating heart.

My head hurt and not oh damn I have a hangover kind of hurt it really hurt like someone had taken a steel shovel to my head. My mouth was dry and my throat was scratchy; and there was the little issue of the massive weight I felt above my chest. Opening my eyes and blinking rapidly adjusting to the thankfully low lights of the room that I was currently in I noticed the weight on my chest was Oliver's head and part of his neck. I attempted to move my head down to see what brand new position I had just gotten myself into. My heart seized in my chest when I saw our entangled hands resting above my abdomen, it seized even more when I realized that his ear was positioned over my now rapidly beating heart. This man, this beautiful man had just fallen asleep with his head on my chest listening to my heart beat. I could feel all the emotions from the past few hours boiling up inside of me, all the fear, and anger, the resentment, and the unadulterated joy when I saw Oliver appear as the Hood. He had saved my life; he had shot and killed those men to protect me. I vaguely recall what it felt like to fall in love with Cooper. It started with the butterflies in the stomach whenever he touched my hand or kissed my cheek. Those feelings over the months intensified until it felt like my heart was going to burst from all the conflicting emotions that I didn't dare feel. Then one day as if by magic I knew I was in love and it was wonderful. I felt complete, beautiful, and adored as I looked at Oliver asleep on my chest I realized with a moment of blinding clarity that I was feeling it again. I was falling in love with Oliver Queen and there was nothing I could do about it.

I remained still on the medical table just gazing at his sleeping face. His features were more relaxed, more innocent. The years of pain and torture seemed to fade away in his sleep. The lines around his eyes almost disappeared as did the small indents in his forehead. I felt my thumb starting to rub small circles into his palm as I felt his hands tighten down around mine. He was coming to and that meant he was going to want answers to many things that I still couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him who I really was or how I knew who he really was. I had to lie it was the only way to protect him until I could find a way to get us both out of this ARGUS mess. I had come here with every intention of making him help me; but then he saved my life. Now he's holding my hands in a vice grip and sleeping on my chest. Now I know that I'm falling in love with him and the last thing I will ever do is hurt someone that I love.

As enjoyable as this position was I realized that I needed to pee and now that my life was no longer in danger I felt the urge to do so come back quite strongly. However I still had the matter of the sleeping vigilante on my chest. Attempting to move I started to shift my body out from under his hold without waking him. However since he had like ninja senses the moment he felt me shift beneath him he awoke quite rapidly and with some alarm on his beautiful face. My eyes remained on his as he fully came too. I expected his hands to release mine and for him to create distance between our bodies. He did the exact opposite. He released his hold on my hands but only so he could move then up to the sides of my face. He used his thumbs to create small soothing gestures into my face as his breath was released with a gasp from his chest I smiled and moved my hands to cover his. "I'm alright Oliver, you saved me. I'm alright." His breathing was slightly calmer now but his touch was more frenzied his hands remained near my face for another few seconds than he used thumbs to trail down my face passing over my lips and down to my neck. His continued down my body checking as he went for any missed signs of injury from earlier in the evening. Finding none his hands returned once again to my face and his face came down as well to kiss my forehead, my cheeks, and then my lips.

The kiss was quick and fast, I didn't even have a chance to respond it was so fast as he removed his lips and positioned his forehead against mine. He exhaled once again finally conveying his emotions in words. "Felicity, oh thank god." His voice was filled with so much relief and another emotion that I couldn't quite identify. With his eyes closed he spoke again but this time his voice was harder, and filled with another emotion and much rawer emotion. "Felicity baby you scared me to death. I thought… I… I just don't know what I would have done if they had hurt you." His feelings were coming out of him in waves now I could almost feel the relief, the anger, the conflict that was battling in his very soul. Attempting to soothe him I put my hand against his face with my fingers resting above his ears. I lifted my lips towards his and placed a very tentative very quick kiss to his lips as he had done to mine. His eyes opened in shock and again were tinged with an emotion I was unable to name. "Oliver I'm fine, you stopped them before they could harm me. I'm alright baby you saved me I'm right here, I'm in your arms, I'm safe." I just kept repeating that against his lips as my fingers continued to rub soothing circles into his hair. We stayed in that position with me lying on the table my forehead to his and my hands against his head; with him sitting in that chair his forehead pressed to mine with his hand against my skin just breathing each other in. Finally after about 20 minutes later the urge that had woken me before had returned and I had to break the moment to find relief. Looking into his still stormy guilt ridden eyes I asked very softly "Oliver not that I don't love feeling your hands on my skin but if I don't find the bathroom soon this moment is going change drastically." Laughing he released me and I him as he gently pulled me up and into a sitting position. Once he was sure I could stand on my own he took my hand in his and once again interlocked our fingers and led me up the stairs the where the bathroom was located.

Once I had my personal needs taken care of I returned to the now unlocked door and walked back down the stairs to the underground level where I had awakened. The foundry as he called it was like a steam room but with better lighting. He had his gear on one side of the room, the tech equipment which appeared to be from the 80s and not the good part mind you was in the center in front of what looks like a giant wind turbine. The other wall was lined with various weapons, wooden sticks, vials and a med kit, along with what looked like a storage unit for blood. The lighting was bluish in its hue but still dark and muted. This was where he spent his time when he was away from me. This was where he could be his true self and that thought sent little stabs of pain through my body. This man, this beautiful tortured man who saved my life felt that he had to hide away in an underground cave. This man who could do so much good for this city hid himself from everything and everyone because he was afraid. If it were even possible I felt myself falling even more in love with him by the passing second.

I had reached the landing when he looked up and walked toward me. His gaze was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was mad or upset or just plain pissed off by my act of stupidity. I kept moving towards him keeping my pace even so he wouldn't sense my fear at the impending lecture. He reached me first pulling me towards his chest by banding his arms around my waist. His nose was pressed against my hair and my arms had already banded around him seeking his warmth and comfort. "Felicity we really need to talk. I would love to ignore this night but I know you can't and I know you won't so we need to discuss what happened and than what's happening between us." I froze in his arms he wanted to discuss everything including us well that was going to go well. I just nodded my agreement against his chest and huffed out a slight "Hmm" Releasing his comforting hold on my body he led me to a workstation with two chairs and a wooden table with what appeared to be arrow shaping equipment on top of it. With both of us seated and our bodies no longer touching he spoke.

"Alright well first off what the hell were you doing in the Glades and secondly how did you know it was me?" His tone was calm but cool and very unlike the man from not even 30 minutes ago.

"Well I…" I froze this was it the moment I could just tell him everything now and let fate decide. Or I could do my job, my new job which was protect this man that I loved from any further harm that ARGUS could cause. I chose to protect him and I lied. "Well Oliver no offense but your cover stories suck. I mean I'm blonde but not that blonde. Now I didn't know you were the Hood till I saw you but it really made a few things rather clear. Also you may have noticed but I'm really good with a computer and I wanted to see you. I wasn't lying when I texted you that I missed you I did. So when we were on the phone I pinged your location and I drove out to surprise you. I just wanted to see you so I made it happen." I hoped my voice didn't give me away.

His gaze was still unreadable. And my anxiety was now reaching new levels. "Felicity… god I'm sorry… I didn't even think…this, this is all my fault. I never should have called from that line but I just I wanted to hear your voice, your laugh and I just… I was stupid and careless and I almost got you raped and killed. God I'm so sorry." His body was once again attached to mine hugging me close to his chest and whispering I'm sorry into my hair. I snuggled my face into his chest and breathed in deeply. This place his chest was becoming my second home.

Not breaking our contact or moving an inch I responded "It's not your fault I was stupid, I knew you were in the Glades and I knew what the danger was. This was my fault and not yours. Don't you dare blame yourself for my mistakes. You saved me and I couldn't be more grateful."

His grip on me relaxed and then we parted each going back to our own seats and once again I felt a wall come up that hadn't been there before. "Oliver look at me." He didn't so I said it again but this time I added our new term of endearment. "Oliver baby look at me" That got him and his eyes drifted up to mine. "That's better now let's finish this conversation so you can take me home and put me to bed." I flushed as I realized how that sounded and started to look away when his hand on mine stopped me.

"Don't look away when you say things like that. I like watching you blush, I like listening to you as you make those innuendo's so don't be ashamed and look away." I blushed again but I didn't look away. He wrapped his hand around mine and we continued to talk.

"Felicity I care about you. Given my reaction I'm guessing you are aware of that fact now." I nodded slightly and once again my very flushed skin gave me away.

My voice now slightly unsteady replied back in agreement " I care about you too. I do believe that was made quite clear when I kissed you and called you baby. Although just to be clear you did both of those things first."

His eyes sparked with humor and this time the other emotion was clear that emotion was lust. He actually wanted me and the blush that happened now was covering my entire body. "Yes I did kiss you first and yes I did call you baby. Both of which I intend to keep doing." His voice was sure and steady with that last statement and my head shot up with what would be described as absolute and utter shock.

"You what now?" My voice was laced with confusion, my eyebrows had scrunched up as had my nose to further convey my confusion.

"You heard me I intend to keep doing both kissing you and calling you baby. I care about you and I want to spend more time with you. I do however have some conditions." His voice had shifted into a man who was making a business arrangement. I could play that game.

"Alright so conditions what kind of conditions?" My voice was suggestive and slightly sultry which was a shock even to me. God what this man was doing to me; first my stomach, than my hands and now my voice, he truly was going to cause me to combust from the pure sexual tension alone.

"Well for one you know what I do and I frankly could use some help and as you might have guessed by my little visits to your office they were Hood related. So I want you to join the team so to speak and serve as my computer genius." His eyes settled on me and he waited with an eerie calm.

"I'll accept your first condition with one of my own. That computer system has to be updated and I will be overseeing that upgrade as well as any others that I see fit." I waited for condition two.

"Deal that is your department I trust you to do as you see fit. Now condition two I have now made my feelings towards you quite clear. I do however have some reservations about being involved with anybody. The last woman I was involved with ended quite badly. Then there's Laurel and my odd relationship or unfinished issues with her. I want to see where this goes but it has to be slowly and not in public places. I don't want anyone to know about our personal relationship. I want it to remain private." He must have thought that was going to be a deal breaker however given my ARGUS problem his condition suited me just fine.

"I agree to that as well. I know of your history and the last thing I want is to be another in a long list of women whose hearts were broken by you Mr. Queen." I laced the last part with humor to let him know I was kidding and to hide the reason I was really ok with this arrangement.

"I want to make this clear. I have feelings for you, quite strong ones actually I just need time to figure them out. I have a lot of baggage that comes with me and I need time to sort it all out. I do however enjoy our relationship and well I wouldn't mind getting to kiss you with a little more frequency." I smiled and nodded "Understood."

He smiled and continued on. "Condition three and my last term you can't ever put yourself into danger like that again. I never want to experience that type of panic ever again when it comes to you."

"Deal. I never want to be in that position again." I breathed out a sigh of relief and moved to stand up. I was getting ready to walk past him when he grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I proceeded to wrap my arms around his neck and gazed into his eyes. "Well this is new. I thought we were done." With his arms wrapped around my waist and his eyes gazing into mine he replied with a smile and a wink. "We are I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tomorrow morning at Luca's?" I just smiled and laughed. "Yes Oliver we are. That would be a good time to discuss our new nightly routine and to discuss how this all came to be, who Diggle really is to you and your…" my hands waved around the foundry "mission and to discuss how whatever this is between us is really going to work."

" I agree. Speaking of you must have loads of questions about all of this. Afterall you wouldn't be you if you didn't." He smiled with that last statement and waited for my reply. "Oh I do but it's already 2 in the morning and I have a coffee date with this really hot guy at 8 so I really need to get some sleep." His eyes crinkled in amusement with my last line. Standing up with me still hanging onto him he started moving us towards the stairs. "Well than Ms. Smoak I better get you home we wouldn't want you to miss that date." Still smiling at him "I completely agree Mr. Queen. He changed into his street clothes and managed to shove himself into my mini to drive me home. Once there he came around and helped me out of my car and then walked me to my apartment door. He then kissed my forehead as he always did before leaving me and walked out of the building without another word. The smile on my face would most likely still be there in a week from now but I didn't care. He said he cared about me, he wanted to see what our relationship was, he wanted me to join his crusade. Then it hit with a horrifying thud. I had done it; I did what ARGUS wanted I got him to trust me. I collapsed on my bed in exhaustion. I now had three problems. First being I was in love with a man who was still unsure of how he felt about me. Second I had just accomplished my mission for ARGUS I was in and he fully trusted me. Third I now needed a new plan to protect both Oliver the man and Oliver as the Hood. That meant I had to tell Rose the truth and that meant I had to play her game. Oh yeah tomorrow was going to be great.


	13. Chapter 12: Things Change

Getting closer to the present day so just stick with me a little longer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Arrow or it's characters don't I wish.

Chapter 12: Things change

3 months ago…

"You're what? How can you be in love with him you barely know him." Rose's voice was like ice as her voice resonated in my head. She was right I did barely know him but in the past three months it seemed like I did. One month ago I "found" out he was the Hood. One month ago he gave me the three conditions for us continuing in a relationship, but tonight he told me he loved me and then broke my heart.

24 hrs earlier…

"Oliver if you don't stop doing that our relationship is going to move much faster than you and I would both prefer." I could feel his smile against my neck as he once again used his tongue and his lips to form a seal over my pulse point. My head fell back allowing him even greater access to my thoroughly kissed and sucked neck. "Oliver…," I moaned again louder than even five minutes before than I felt his hands…

For the past almost month I just couldn't get enough of him. Every morning we'd have our "coffee date". Since we were in public he kept the pda to purely innocent gestures. His hand would graze mine, or he'd take a finger and brush a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. He was very careful not to attract any kind of attention. Once we left however the touches would change, as with our first date his hand always sought out mine. Our fingers would entwine and we'd walk hand in hand to QC. Once we'd entered the elevator that's when his free hand would grab my waist pulling me towards his chest, then his lips were on mine. His fingers would start to knead the skin of my waist as his mouth completely consumed mine. The kisses always started off sweet and gentle and they never really became rough but once his tongue started dueling with mine I ached for more. I ached for the hand that was still interlocked to be traveling up my back and towards my neck to bring our bodies even closer together. Once the door pinged we'd separate my lips flushed and bright red from his attentions, his usually bore the color of whatever lipstick I was wearing that day. I loved every second of it. He'd walk me to my office door and did the same thing every time. "I enjoyed our date. I'll text you later on today for our evening plans." I leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth smiling like an idiot a fact I'm sure my voice conveyed "Alright… so what plans do we have tonight? Fun plans or business plans?" Smiling and slightly rubbing his thumb back and forth over one spot on my waist "Both." My eyes widened and my smile doubled in size. "Really?" His voice was laced with humor and adoration. "Yes really, I'll text you this afternoon." With that he kissed my forehead as he now always did before we parted and walked for the elevator.

My day was busy and not like crazy I'm about to pull my hair out kind of busy but busy as in I felt that my day was flying by instead of standing still. I was working on something for Mr. Steele when my phone vibrated glancing down I frowned. I had hoped it was Oliver instead it was Rose. Over the past month Rose's presence in my life had about doubled. Instead of just seeing me once a week she had upped the frequency to twice and now texted me almost everyday. Todays text was short, sweet, and to the point.

 _"_ _I do hope you haven't forgotten your true purpose in getting closer to Oliver Queen. The information you've given us won't cut it. Get more Intel or my presence is going to triple." RD_

I scowled, but she was right I had been spending almost every night in the lair and the only information I had given her was he's expanding his targets. His latest target was the Count who we have now learned is responsible for the drug Vertigo. This of course has Oliver's attention since Thea almost died while under its influence. I had been spending the past three days going over every police report in every database looking for other cases or any connection to his identity. That along with the current theory about his mother had Oliver slightly tweaked. Needless to say I hadn't been giving Rose any of this information and that was beginning to really show.

Returning her text I was careful not to her alert her to the fact that I was deliberately withholding her precious information.

 _"_ _I know Rose, I'm working on it. Need I remind you I have real feelings for this man so pumping him for information in order to betray him isn't as easy as flossing my teeth." FS_

Her response as always made my eyes roll and my head hurt. _"Enough with your excuses get it done or someone will be sent in who can." RD_

That didn't need a response so I placed the phone on my desk and continued to type away. One hour later however it chimed again this time my face was beaming.

 _"_ _Hey baby, how about after you do your research for me on both Vertigo and my mother we go on a date."_

I was responding before I could even form a coherent thought. _"A date like a date, date? With me in a nice dress, in a nice restaurant, with wine and candles, and witnesses?"_

 _"_ _Yes an actual date with you in whatever makes you feel beautiful, in a nice restaurant with wine and candles, and yes with actual witnesses."_

 _"_ _Are you sure? I mean a month ago you told me that you're life was complicated to say the least so this just seems like a huge change in thinking. Not that I mind by the way."_

 _"_ _Let's put it this way I've decided that I would like to try "us" in a place other than the foundry. So Felicity would you like to go to dinner with me?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Good we have reservations at 8, so come to the foundry after work and we can leave from there."_

 _"_ _Great I'll see you there. Oh and Oliver I'm glad this is happening."_

 _"_ _Me too. Xoxo"_

 _"_ _xoxo"_

I left the office at 4 and went straight home to grab my favorite red dress that would be perfect for tonight and my favorite earrings. I was to the foundry by 5 on the dot. Walking down the stairs I half expected Oliver to be there working out or sparing with Digg as they usually were. However Digg was the only one there when I arrived. "Hey Felicity, he'll be right back he's doing an early patrol before you're dinner tonight. I just nodded and proceeded down the stairs to my babies. Sitting down and getting comfortable I started my searches for the evening.

"He's really looking forward to tonight." We'd been sitting in silence for the past 20 minutes when he spoke his voice startling me away from my thoughts. I swiveled the chair towards his direction at the left desk curiosity written across my face. "Is he now and why may I ask are you giving this privileged information out?" His face remained impassive for a minute until his face cracked into a small smile.

"Oliver's been through a lot in the past 5 years. Granted both you and I know about .5% of that information he seems to trust us to know even that." Nodding I urged him to continue suddenly feeling like this man before me might be giving me the key to unlocking part of Oliver's heart, the part that might have real feelings for me.

"He's had one sort of girlfriend since he's returned. Helena was a disaster waiting to happen. His own lost soul saw himself in her damage and her grief." He stopped when he saw my face shift from curious to sad and a little disappointed. "Before you go thinking something that's not true his hesitance with you as nothing to do with how he feels towards you. Helena was easy, he was lonely and so was she. Their connection wasn't built on something that could last. The one he's building with you is." I once again nodded with more clarity than I had had even 5 minutes prior.

"I know he also mentioned his relationship with Laurel. Not that I will ever tell him this but that relationship was toxic then and it is still toxic now. He loved her of course but the man that loved her is very different than the man he became." Tilting my head and slightly chewing my bottom lip I opened my mouth to ask why, why was he telling me this and why now. "Why are you telling me all this Digg, why a month into my becoming part of this team are you giving me all this insight?"

His smile was soft and gentle as was his overall nature. In the short month that we'd been working together this man had quickly become the big brother I never had. I was beginning to sense that the feeling was mutual. "He's different with you. He actually smiles with you; he talks about his past, Tommy, and Thea with you. Also he chose to be honest with you about everything. He hasn't done that with anyone since his return even me."

My smile grew slightly but my questioning nature pressed on. "He tells you everything, so much more than he tells me." I was looking down and ringing my hands as I uttered those words. "Yes he does, but he tells you what's in his heart, the real one that isn't damaged by five years of hell. Whether he knows it or not he's falling in love with you and I for one am glad to see it." My head snapped up towards his face with the falling in love. My gaze was attached to his seeking out more meaning than that sentence could provide.

Sensing my need for clarification he went on. "Yes Felicity I already knew that you were falling but I didn't think he was. I wasn't completely sure until today when he asked you out on this date. He feels something for you and for once he seems to want to follow it through to the end." Before I could respond we heard the upper door click and then open followed by Oliver's steps as he headed down the stairs. I smiled and so did he as he walked towards me lightly touching his gloved hand to my cheek while pressing his lips to mine in greeting. "Hi" "Hi back" We were both still smiling like idiots when Digg cleared his throat to remind us that he was indeed still in the room. We both blushed and parted. Digg once more spoke "So quiet night for me while you two are out on the town?" Oliver was putting his gear away when he turned around to respond. "Yeah not much was going on hopefully it stays that way at least for a few hours."

I felt his hands lightly grasp my shoulders as he came up from behind to look at the screens in front of me. "Any new information or leads on either Vertigo or my mother?" I stated not yet before resting one of my hands atop his. "Nope… so since its quiet and I have no other work for this evening I'm going to get ready… if that's alright with you." Releasing me so I could stand he moved out of my way a silent way of saying yes. I headed off to the small washroom to prepare for my first public date with Oliver Queen. I had no real resources so I had to make do with what I had. I released my hair from its ponytail confines and shook it. Once my hair was showing a bit more volume I removed my work clothes so I was now standing there in just my underwear. I applied a light amount of make-up just to make my now contact wearing eyes. Then I slipped on the red dress that had a perfect v-neck design, it came down enough to attract attention but not enough to sell the cow. The straps came up and around my neck leaving my back mostly bare. It was bright ruby red and came down to just above my knees. Paired with my crystal earrings and my crème colored pumps I was set. Finally I applied the red lipstick that matched perfectly with my dress and proceeded out the door.

His face was perfect; his expression made me shudder but his eyes they made my entire body flare up with desire. I could hear the dryness of his throat as he spoke, I could see his eyes running up and down my body filling with desire as they traveled up and down slowly. "You're breathtaking." I could have imploded right there from how much I wanted this man. Thankfully I was able to keep my body from igniting and replied with an equally dry throat "Thank you, you look beautiful… I mean handsome right handsome you are a boy… man after all." I blushed because yet again my mouth had ruined my one chance to sound sexy. He was wearing a charcoal grey suit, with a crisp white shirt and a matching tie. I didn't know which turned me on more the leathers or the suits. He snickered indicating that last thought was vocalized. I blushed once again and this time it traveled across my entire body. "You turn me on as well just so you know." He was walking towards me his eyes darkening with each step he took. Clasping our hands together he lightly kissed the corner of my mouth and then my forehead his favorite spot. "Are you ready to go?" I simply nodded as he led me to his waiting ride complete with driver.

We walked in hand in hand and I had expected all eyes to be on us. Thankfully I was wrong. The restaurant was perfect. The waiters all were wearing black pants with white shirts and black ties. The tablecloths were white with red candles in the center of each. The restaurant itself was filled with room for about 20 tables and each one except for ours was filled. Our table was in the back with a window that had us seeing the street as various people milled past. The ceiling was black with white twinkle lights hung across it creating the night sky. It was perfect and in that moment so were we.

Our left hands were entangled together as the waiter came by to take our order. Water for me and scotch for him. We were both nervous and it showed "Why are we so nervous I mean we've sort of done this before." His nod and amused filled eyes let me know he agreed. "Maybe because we both know that tonight might be the start of something new, something better than we've each had before." I smiled "Oliver…" "Wait before this goes any further I have to tell you something and it's something I should have told you sooner but I was scared. I haven't felt this way about someone since before the island and even then it was nothing like what I'm feeling now. I spent five years fighting for my life, doing whatever I had to do to survive. I've made mistakes and with them I made enemies…" He paused taking a breath so I just lightly squeezed his hand and waited. "Sorry I'm slightly out of my element. I came back to Starling with one goal to save my city. I had every intention of doing it alone, but then Digg and now you entered my life and showed me that I didn't have too. I walked into your office with minimal expectations to get the information I needed and then leave. You changed everything with a babble and a head nod. I spent years seeing people as targets to the point that I could see nothing else. But then there you were a living breathing person, who smiled and babbled and softened my heart. You were the first person I could see as an actual person." He paused once more and smiled slightly with an unknown emotion in his voice "There was just something about you in that moment that changed everything for me."

I was on the verge of tears, Digg was right he did feel something for me, looking deep into his eyes I knew what that emotion was…love. Oliver Queen was in love with me and that's when the explosion happened…

I woke up with a start and my first thought was Oliver… "OLIVER!" His hand was around my hand within seconds. He rubbed over my wounded head gently softly whispering that he was here and I was safe. It took him 10 minutes to convince me as I slowly laid back down with his hand firmly pressed in mine. My head was slightly cut up as was my right arm but otherwise no real damage had been done. Oliver had given me a pair of his sweatpants and a tee shirt to change into. The pants were far too large for my small frame so I rolled the waist over several times until they no longer slipped when I walked. The shirt well it was far too large but it smelled like Oliver so it was perfect. I walked back out into the main part of the foundry to find Oliver sitting in his as I dubbed it his thinking chair with no Diggle in sight. Coming up and attempting to kiss his cheek I asked "Digg go home?" I didn't comment when he turned his face away from my advance.

"Yeah he left about 10 minutes ago; he wanted to check on Carly before heading home." Instead of attempting to initiate any more physical contact I went towards my chair and sat down waiting for my happiness to be broken. 10 minutes became 20 and that soon became 30. I had enough so standing up and bring my arms around his seated form I pressed my chest to his solid back and with my chin resting on his shoulder I broke our little cold war. "Oliver it wasn't your fault and by the by I've had far worse first dates I swear." His body slumped forward until his head was resting in his hands. Letting out an exasperated sigh he finally spoke. "It is my fault they followed me because I was out being Oliver Queen, they almost killed you because of Oliver Queen how long will it be until they come after you because of the Hood. How long will it be until I lose you?" I attempted to tighten my grasp but failed when he walked away creating multiple distances between us. "Oliver what are you saying and don't talk around it just say what you're thinking and break my heart. I'd rather it be done quickly than slowly." His expression told me I had hit the nail on the head. He turned towards me and walked until no more than 3 inches separated us. Our breaths were intermingling and my heart began to race.

"You have no idea what that felt like, seeing you knocked out and bleeding on the ground because of me. I had just told you how I felt about you and then just like that we were attacked." His anger was rising and he was now even closer so that I could feel his breath against my skin as it came out in rattled gasps. "You were hurt because of me and I won't let that happen again." My own anger had been slowly rising until I exploded. "SO… SO WHAT I COULD HAVE BEEN HURT ANYTIME OVER THE LAST THREE MONTHS AND IT DIDN'T BOTHER YOU UNTIL JUST NOW. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME THAN JUST SAY IT BUT DON'T DANGLE MAYBES OR SOMEDAYS…" His mouth had latched onto mine before I could finish my angry rant. I felt his hands come up to release my hair from its bun as his tongue plunged into my mouth forcing me to deepen his already fueled filled kiss. We went on like this for many minutes until we had to separate both gasping for air. My hands remained wrapped around his waist as his came down to rest aside my face. Looking into my eyes I found so many emotions swirling within them. I was lost in those damn beautiful blue eyes. His voice was raw and still the effect would be felt long after he had gone. "I love you don't you see that? You are very quickly becoming everything to me…if I had lost you I don't know what I would do." His forehead was resting against mine his lips so achingly close. "I won't risk you, I won't lose anyone else that I love and that will always include you." With that he lightly kissed my lips and walked away. I was right he had broken my heart and made it grow stronger all in the same phrase.

My anger, my desire, and my love for Oliver Queen had me marching into Rose's office at 10:30 in the evening. I was done, this was it, I'd known that I was in love with him, but now he had said the words and that meant all bets were off. Rose's face was impassive and annoyed. "You called for this meeting so what is it." Her tone clipped as ever. Not missing a beat or batting an eyelash I put my heart on the line and possibly ended my life. "I'm done, I'm in love with him and he said it back. So no more, assign someone else I can't do this anymore." With that I laid my file on her desk and sat. I was ready let her do her worst.


	14. Chapter 13: Save Me

Disclaimer: Usual I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 13: Save Me

3 months ago…

"How could I fall in love with him? Are you kidding me? Lust and physical attraction aside he's wonderful, he's beautiful, he's kind, caring, intelligent, funny, empathetic, and oh yeah he feels the same way. Gee wonder why I fell for such a loser." I was being flippant but I didn't care Rose had just indicated that I didn't know Oliver and I frankly felt offended. I had just marched into her office and declared I was done while giving her my new and slightly thicker file. I just didn't care anymore, he said he loved me but because of fear he won't be with me. That teeny little speech might have impacted my overall rational thinking it bit more than I first anticipated.

"Felicity be reasonable you have feelings and shockingly the tin man does as well." My eyebrows raised that. "Rose my god did you just make a joke like an actual joke?" I was shocked and frankly given my mood I needed a good laugh hell even a slight one would do. Her eyes could have melted steel "Watch it goth girl, I too am more than I seem." I smirked and held up my hands in mock defeat. "Fine, fine so now what going send me to jail, watch all your hard work go down in orange jumpsuit flames?" Once again her eyes were terrifying "One question have you slept with him yet?"

My eyebrows more than rose, they were practically to my hairline. I was shocked and all aspects of my face were clearly pointing that out. "Oh for god's sake Felicity did you have sex with him or not?" Finding what little voice I could I muttered "Sadly no."

"Well good than you can still be of some use to us." Once again my joy could be felt via my face "Oh good my lack of a sex life hasn't ruined your evil plans let us all rejoice." Rose I could sense was losing her fragile patience and really who could blame her. "Ignoring that last comment you are a computer genius and you're time in his lair I assume has given you complete access to his files and his plans." I simply nodded as she continued her hands now crossed in front of her and eyes deadly cold. "That means my little blonde firecracker that you can still access him without having to actually see him. Just continue to monitor his status and when the time comes for us to make our move we'll know via your hacking skills." I sat up from my slouched position and put both hands on her glass desk.

"Are you saying that I could have done that this entire time?" Barely making eye contact she whispered "yes." I was fuming now "You made me enter his life, gain his trust, ruin my own heart in the process for nothing then?" Softening her demeanor slightly she attempted to make nice. "Yes and no. You have the access because he got close to you, I should have told you once that was done that all you really had to do was monitor the situation from there. I'm sorry Felicity I really could have prevented your current heartbreak. I just never thought he would love you as much as he seems to." I nodded once again and started to stand. I was tired, angry, hurt and now alone in my misery fighting with Rose wasn't going to change that fact. "I'll continue to monitor his status and report back his day to day moves but Rose… I'm done after that you want him get someone else to bring him in. I just… I can't do that to someone I love even if they don't love me enough to stay… after all no one ever has." With that I left her office and returned home cold, numb and forever alone.

2 months later…

It's been 2 months since I had last laid eyes on Oliver Queen. It had been two months since I had felt his touch, his lips as they crashed into mine. It's been two months since I had felt a damn thing. After my talk with Rose I shut down. I had done this before when my father left, when my mother decided that being a blonde dimwit would be enough to pay the bills, and then finally when Cooper died. All those times paled in comparison to this one. At least during those three events I still spoke, went out, acted like a human being…this time I just stopped caring completely. Yeah ain't love grand. Oliver had attempted to contact me multiple times through either a phone call or a text. The messages were all the same, I'm sorry, please understand, I need you, I miss you. Never once had they said, I was wrong, I'm an idiot or I love you. All those would have broken my-self imposed silence but those words never came. Diggle was another victim of my self-imposed exile. He had stopped by a few times but I never answered the door. He even came to my office but I had ignored his presence only stating Oliver wants me back than he needs to prove it. I wasn't giving an inch.

Kate finally had enough so here she was banging on my door at 3 in the morning screaming at the top of her lungs. "FELICITY, OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR, HE'S ONE GUY THERE ARE HUNDREDS JUST PICK ANOTHER. FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY. NOT THAT YOU CARE BUT HE STOPPED BY MY OFFICE TODAY, GUESS WHAT THAT MAN LOVES YOU… DO YOU HEAR ME HE LOVES YOU SO GO FUCKING TALK TO HIM." The banging stopped and I drifted back to sleep.

The next day had been uneventful I had gone to work, done my job and was leaving. I was polite to people who passed by but my personality tended not to invite the casual conversation. I had pressed the unlock button on my keys and was getting ready to open the door when I glanced into the backseat and to my surprise there was a person… a bleeding person…in a green hood. I hurried up and got in the driver's seat and turned my body to the back seat where Oliver laid bleeding from what appeared to be a potentially fatal gunshot wound. "Oliver you idiot what the hell I won't talk to you so what you figure you'd break the ice by bleeding to death in my car?" My voice was raised but my tone was one of sheer panic. "Felicity… please get me to the foundry." Hearing the strain even those words had caused him I turned back around and started the car backing up and heading straight to Diggle. "By the way my lease so doesn't cover blood stains so you will be paying for the clean up."

It took me five minutes to realize that I wasn't going to able to lift him much less carry him down a flight of stairs. Pushing in the code that still hadn't changed I ran down the stairs in a frenzy to find Diggle with a gun pointed at my head. "Hey ease up cowboy, it's just me." Lowering his gun and with his surprised and slightly shocked voice he responded. "Felicity… wait you're here… oh god what did he do?" Still in quite a panic I said the only thing that came to mind. "He's really heavy and bleeding so yeah I need help." We both ran back up the stairs to retrieve a now unconscious Oliver Queen from the back of my way to small for him backseat.

It took us three hours to stabilize his heart rhythm after he flat-lined once and the machine gave us each heart attack on the second one. Damn loose wires. Despite my anger and confusion over this whole mess I still found myself sitting next to the med table holding his limp, cold hand in my warm and vibrant one. I used my other hand to trace patterns across his exposed chest just savoring the feeling of once again being able to touch him, being able to feel any part of his skin against my own. "He misses you too by the way." Diggle had been watching me with interest for the past hour as I just sat there holding and touching the man who was lying almost dead on the table. I didn't even turn around when I answered. I couldn't bear to remove my gaze from his sleeping innocent face. "I more than miss him Digg, I love him and frankly it hurts to even be near him. However here I am and now that I'm close enough to touch him it's all I want to do."

"I take it he drew a line in the sand the night of the dinner date explosion." I chucked slightly because of course he knew that hell he knew Oliver loved me before I suspect even Oliver did. "Observe that one did you." My tone was snarky but I just didn't have it in me to really care. "Well his exercise regiment increased and I'm sporting more bruises than usual. These last two months have been utter hell for me." That did get me to turn I reluctantly released his hand and turned so that my back was to Oliver and my face was to Digg. "He told me he loved me but that he couldn't be with me. Oh and did I mention he also kissed me before he told me that he wouldn't risk me. This was his fault I never wanted to leave he pushed me away." My tone gave away each emotion with each word spoken. I was mad, angry, sad, haunted, and sadly completely in love with the idiot behind me.

"I know. We've had a lot of time to talk these past two months. Why do you think I've been watching you for the past hour? I just wanted to see how two people who are clearly crazy about each other were dumb enough not to fight for it." I was pissed. "How dare you, I would have been willing to fight if he had just been willing to as well. All he had to do was not walk away, that's it. All he had to do was stay." Diggle moved forward and grabbed me pulling me into his arms. His one hand was on my back while the other cradled my head with brotherly affection. "I have a tip for you, make him fight, oh and tell him the truth." I froze in his embrace what did he mean by tell him the truth? "The truth about what?" Still holding me and swaying back and forth slowly for my ease alone he answered his voice soft and kind without a trace of anger at all. "Tell him about ARGUS and why they want him to help with HIVE. He loves you, he'll forgive you, he won't walk away once he knows."

"How did you find out?" I had pulled away by now and was standing closer to Oliver's body, reaching once again for his now slightly warmer hand. Taking a step back as well and sitting down once again he told me his story and it sadly finally made sense. "Andy Diggle my younger brother was killed by Deadshot. All this you already know, you also were tapped by ARGUS via Rose Danvers to bring Oliver in to defeat HIVE who created Deadshot and got my brother killed. The reason I know all this is because I've met Rose Danvers she and my former wife Lyla Michaels were partners together at ARGUS until Afghanistan. She was even at our wedding so I knew that somehow they had gotten their hooks in you when I saw her leaving your office the other day I showed up to talk some sense into you." I just stood there shocked and unable to speak. He knew and he wasn't aiming a gun at my head, instead he was telling me to tell Oliver because he would forgive me instead of hate me. I was overwhelmed.

"Andy Diggle was you're brother? Lyla was your wife, and Rose was in your wedding. I'm either living in hell or fate truly is the biggest bitch ever." He just nodded and answered my silent thoughts. "I know that you love him, I'm also betting that you told Rose and she brought out a huge file that they threatened to send you to prison with. I'll even go as far as to say that in the past 3 months maybe even longer you've been giving them next to nothing in order to protect Oliver." I just nodded over and over and over again. "He'll never understand, John they staged a car accident, then they gave me a wonderful new life. I swear the moment I started to care for him I tried to stop but then they threatened his safety and life so yeah I was out of options." He came forward again and placed a light hand on my shoulder. "I know they've done the same thing to many others that is the Amanda Waller way." I folded and just slumped forward into his chest. "Are you sure he'll understand?" Chuckling as he patted my back "Yes he loves you that's why he'll understand."

After our conversation we both agreed that when the time was right I'd tell him and the three of us would find a way to fix all that they had done. It was another 3 hours until Oliver woke up. I had sent Digg home hours ago because let's face it I wasn't going to leave Oliver alone in this condition. I had spent my time updating his hardware, checking for any computer issues that might have occurred in the past two months and fixed them. I then ran through my old searches and even added some new ones for better results in the future. I was back by his side once again lightly tracing the contours of his face. I loved his face that much I already knew but his face while asleep was even better. All the worry and guilt he carried was gone, the lines around his eyes lessened. His lips softened and his entire face seemed relaxed and oddly at peace. So here I was lightly using my index finger to trace along his eyebrows, over his eyelids, the contours of his nose and always ending with his lips. I was so wrapped up in my own private exploration of his skin that I didn't even notice when his eyes began to flicker and his hand tightened against my own.

With his eyes fully opening my breath stilled in my chest. This was it the moment where I would either walk away or I would force him to stay. I was still in between deciding and panicking when his eyes met mine. "Hi." His voice was thick and rough causing both a horrible and wonderful chill to spread up my spine. "Hi… you're awake…and I'm touching you… yeah that's not awkward." He slightly laughed before realizing that laughing was still not the best idea. "I know I've been alert for 5 minutes now I was just enjoying feeling your skin against my own. I missed you, feeling you, being near you, seeing you…" Smiling I took the hand that had been tracing his face and moved my finger down along his throat as I slowly traced my way down his collarbone and over the Bravata tattoo above his heart. Feeling slightly more brazen and let's face it eager I leaned forward and this time my finger was replaced by my tongue. I traced my tongue over his tattoo, around the pectoral muscle and then over to the other repeating the same pattern as I moved towards the right collarbone and up. Once I reached the underside of his chin my tongue was replaced by my lips as I kissed and nipped my way back down his neck taking time to slowly suck and nip at his pulse point as he so often had done to mine. Feeling fairly certain that I had left my mark I continued to move down until my mouth was over his right nipple. During this little journey I had felt his hands move to snake in my hair the pressure from his hands getting stronger as moans of pleasure escaped his mouth. "Felicity…. Felicity…" He just kept moaning my name over and over again.

Not sensing any apprehension and taking care to avoid the area with the bullet wound I slowly started to kiss my way around the tender skin, kissing and stroking my tongue against his nipple eliciting a low and lust filled growl from my willing victim. Wanting to hear him growl again I lightly sucked and then bit down on the nipple causing his fingers to clench my hair, and his throat to growl out my name. My body was beginning to respond to this little game of ours, the tingle starting at the base of my spine was getting stronger as was the slickness of my very wanton folds. I stopped suddenly realizing that if I went much further his hands were going to bring me to the edge of my own personal cliff before shoving me right of the edge. I wanted him but not with so much baggage between us. Oliver apparently had other plans.

"Oliver what are you doing, you've just been shot for frack sakes and frankly I should have showed more restraint." Oliver was sitting up now with his legs dangling over the med table eying me with an almost primal urge. "Oliver no, I went too far you flat-lined we are not having sex or doing anything else until we've had a proper conversation." He just smiled as he used his good arm to pull me closer and closer with each word that passed from my lips. "Felicity are you really telling me that you're not aroused right now…" He started slowly kissing the side of my neck sucking and biting as he went, no pausing, no stopping just sucking and biting. "Are you really telling me that you don't need a release…" I did of course I did, I've been needing that release since my first daydream in my office. His good hand was now moving and pushing slightly down my abdomen toward my pelvis. "Come here…" Confused I was about to say what but before I could he had hopped off the table and placed me in the vacated space. "Felicity are you telling me that you don't want me in any form that you can get me…"I was done forgetting all my previous issues I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him forward, seeking out his lips I sucked his bottom lip before sliding my tongue between the two. Getting the hint his mouth returned the favor devouring me like I was his last meal; but still keeping some of his intensity locked away.

"Spread you legs baby,.. no further… yes right there" I had been wearing a dress that day and suddenly I had never been so grateful. Remaining mindful of his injury I kept my arms at his waist as he used his still impressive strength to pull my ass to the edge of the table while getting me to wrap my legs around his ass. Bracing his bad arm by placing his hand against the table he then used the other hand to slowly stroke my now slick folds back and forth, his hands making me quiver with each stroke against the fabric. Our mouths continued their own duel as my body now fully clung to his, using all my strength to substitute for his damaged body I slowly moved my lower body back and forth against his very industrious hand.

"Ahh… Oh yes.. ahh Oliver right there… come on baby… keep going" I kept moaning against his mouth as his hand slipped underneath the now drenched fabric. He used his thumb to stoke against my clit eliciting a very loud and very deep scream "OLLIVER… ahh… oh god… yes right there." His thumb kept up the torturous pace against my clit messaging it until I felt my legs beginning to shake my moans were getting louder and so was the bulge in his very revealing leather pants. I kept pushing back and forth against his hand as he continued to stroke and torture the inflamed and engorged skin. I was close I could feel it, the burning sensation was beginning to make my blood sing, his mouth was now at my neck sucking and biting as my mouth continued to loudly moan craving the organism I was minutes away from. Finally I felt him dip his index finger and then his middle finger into my very wet core. With his thumb still pushing away against my now very tender clit his fingers began to move and message me from the inside out. Pumping them in and out caused my body to move faster and faster as I met each thrust with my own until I finally felt my impending release. I started moving even faster with each one in perfect harmony "ahhhh… faster…harder…ahhhh" Until finally my body came shattering around his very talented fingers. "With one last thrust I arched once again into his hand causing him to sputter and shake.

"Oliver…Oliver….Oliver…. I love you… god I love you…" I kept repeating those words over and over again as my body came down from its multiple organisms. I was still clutching my legs against his ass when I looked down to see that not only had I gotten off apparently so had he. I would never look at his leathers in quite the same way again. "Wow, that's all I can say wow. I would have talked to you sooner if you were going to talk to me like that." Leaning his head against my shoulder attempting to catch his own breath he laughed. Kissing my shoulder he lifted his forehead to mine. "Baby if I knew how intoxicating those sounds of yours were I would have broken the fucking door."

We had separated and both of us had "cleaned up" when I felt his hands wrap around my waist. Kissing the top of my ear and nuzzling me softly "I assume I've been forgiven now? If not I'd be more than happy to do a repeat performance." I smiled and interlocked our hands together at my waist before tilting my head allowing for him to lean in closer to my shoulder. "Yes you've been forgiven. We still have to talk however and it's not just about this it's about a lot of other issues as well." He nodded against my head "Fine I'll do whatever you want I just don't want to be away from you anymore." Smiling I forced myself to ask the one question that if I didn't I never would. "Oliver…" His response was a slight "Hmm" "Well when we were…you know…" He just smirked "When I had my fingers inside you yes what." Damn smug bastard "Yes when your rather talented fingers were making me come…cue eyebrow raise… I was rather shall we say vocal in my enjoyment. You were rather silent I was wondering why." His response was great. "I was taking pleasure in yours. I was just as aroused if not more so with every little sound that escaped from that beautiful mouth. Don't worry the next time we come together and next time we will come together the full force of my arousal will leave you unable to speak much less walk for days." I gulped and nodded "Ok, yeah that works for me." He was pushing towards the foundry exit and to my car so we could go home and have our little talk when he once again paused to say one last thing… "Felicity… I love you too."


	15. Chapter 14: Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 14: Best Laid Plans

22 hours before the confrontation with Rose…

"So what are you expecting to find exactly?" I was going through file after file attempting to find anything helpful to use against ARGUS. Oliver's fingers kept a slow rhythmic pattern against my shoulders as he continued to lightly rub and knead my tired aching muscles. Other than the feeling of his fingers Oliver remained still as he stood directly behind me reading as various files flashed across the screen.

"Stop that one, that's the file I was looking for." I stopped and went back to see what after two hours had finally grabbed his attention. Bringing the file back-up I glanced over the headings and noticed that this file was Rose's file. This file would answer all the questions I had about the mysterious woman who had spent months making my life a living hell. Oliver leaning down so that his lips came achingly close to my ear made a statement that I had not known him better would have made my blood run cold. "Rose has a family which means she too has something very precious to lose." None the less his cold almost detached voice caused small shivers to course through my spine. I let my fingers run across the computer as more and more of Rose's file came to light. Shocked and beyond empathic are two emotions that I normally don't use at the same time; however this time with Rose's history laid before me those two emotions are exactly what happened.

She was innocent or at least she had been. Rose had been drafted by ARGUS in a very similar fashion to my own abduction story. She'd been 22 years old when magically Amelia Rosalind Tate was hit and killed by a drunk driver on the San Francisco turn pike. Her funeral was attended only by her fiancé Robert Thorn along with her mother and father the Dr's Carl and Martha Tate. I almost fell out of my chair she'd had a family, she was going to be married, she'd had an actual life before ARGUS recruited her for… my blood really did freeze this time. Rose was recruited for the same reasons that I was… Rose was for her time a rather gifted computer science major who was maybe two or three weeks away from a major breakthrough in a brand new computer firewall technology that would have for then been life altering. Rose was like me once upon a time and now she going to the be the one to destroy me. Yeah this day just got worse much to my overwhelming shock.

"God Oliver she's like me, they destroyed her life like they're attempting to do to mine." I suddenly felt a cold burst of air going through my entire body freezing me from the inside out. Moving my arms to cross over my chest attempting to warm my now chilled skin I lifted my head slightly upwards to glance upon his stoic unreadable face. "Oliver what if we can reach her, she's like me maybe she'll help us instead of trying to destroy us." My voice was weak and pleading but given the shock I'd just received I was still fairly confident in my words. He glanced down and seeing my body slightly trembling his hands moved from my shoulders down my interlocked arms gently brushing the skin as his fingertips drifted up and down slowly until his entire hand locked at my elbows. Using his new position he turned us both so that he was now in front of the computer screen and I was now facing him. My eyes quickly glanced up seeing that the formally stoic expression had been replaced by one of tender caring and utter concern. "Come here baby" With that he released my arms allowing me to stand moving straight into his now open embrace. I leaned forward resting my face against his chest as my arms banded tightly around his waist savoring the warmth that began to spread throughout my chilled core.

His voice was soft and gentle against my hair as he spoke soft gentle soothing words attempting to ease my confused and bewildered mind. All I could feel was his heartbeat against my check, how his arms felt as he trailed his warm calloused hands up and down my back taking time to create patterns against my spine as he went. "Felicity shhh it's alright, we're going to figure this out… I'm not going to let them take you away from me…they've already taken enough." I nodded against his chest finally feeling his warmth beginning to heat my once chilled blood. "Oliver we have to help her" His hands stilled at that so I knew I might have lost him so before he could overthink the situation I quickly continued once again finding the strength in my own voice. "Baby she's like me; they took her family, her life, her love away from her." I glanced up towards his face seeing nothing but concern and still to my utter shock love written across his beautiful face. "They'll try to take you away from me…" I knew that was the real problem with whatever plan we came up with at the end of the day they'd take him away from me after I just got him back. I swallowed hard feeling a lump form in my throat from trying to stop my tears from falling. "I can't lose you… Oliver I won't. I'll do whatever I have to do to keep us together. I've lost enough in my life and frankly so have you. I won't let this…us… what we have be another ARGUS causality."

As the words kept flooding out so did the tears that before had only threatened to fall; so I let them. I buried my face further into his chest and cried for all the lies and the stories I had to tell over these last 6 months. I grieved for the life that I had, the one that I hadn't even known I'd wanted until I was at risk of losing it. Oliver's embrace just tightened around me as he guided me away from the desk towards the bed. He bent down slightly as he slid an arm underneath my knees pulling my legs and thus me upwards cradling me closely to his chest. Before I could settle and adjust to this new position he had me laid down on the bed before lying down to join me. I curled against his chest as our legs and arms entwined creating a warm bubble of just his body and mine. Our noses kept nuzzling and rubbing against the other as he finally spoke perhaps deciding that my emotions might be stable enough for what he needed to say. "Do you remember when you fell in love with me?" I stilled against him opening my closed eyes and staring at the face that had become my favorite part of everyday over the last 6 months. I leaned closer resting my forehead against his as I exhaled thinking about the moment when I knew I was his.

I thought about it realizing that I did in fact remember the moment that I'd fallen for him and to my great shock it wasn't the moment I thought it would be. "Yes I do actually… it could have been a million different moments ranging from our day to day coffee dates, or the long torturous nights spent together in the lair but it wasn't." He leaned in even closer as if that were possible so our lips were practically touching "Go on… what moment was it?" I felt every word as his lips hit against my own creating an all familiar pull throughout my lower body. I shivered but this time not from the cold but from the sensations that his body was causing in mine. With a slightly unsteady voice I continued hoping he wouldn't laugh at my rather ridiculous answer. "You said you missed me…" I smiled slightly remembering that perfect moment before all hell broke loose. "You sent me that little text message because I hadn't answered the phone, and you ended it with you missed me. I fell in love with you then in that moment." I smiled wider against his mouth as he closed the millimeters separating us gently slanting his lips over my own. The kiss was simple and soft it wasn't meant to lead anywhere it was just two people sharing a moment that both never thought they'd have. He pulled back slightly effectively ending the kiss but still keeping our bodies unspeakably close. "Why?"

I knew that answer would puzzle him after he got over the sweetness of the moment. I just smiled still mostly against his lips and replied my voice no longer meek or afraid of the emotions that continued to build with each passing day. "Oliver do you remember the night of our first date?" He nodded and his response was filled with a sadness that I'd remember to take away at a later date and time. "Yes, that was the moment where I told you that I loved you but that I couldn't be with you and risk you getting hurt…" He now was swallowing hard remembering that night with as much pain as I'm sure I did. "You yelled at me… you told me to break your heart… baby I've done nothing but remember that night for the past two months that we spent apart so yes I remember that night with horrible clarity." Nuzzling his face once again with my own I gave him an answer that I hoped with ease whatever remaining doubts lingered in his troubled mind. "Well that night I told Rose I was done, I told her that I wouldn't hurt someone that I loved even if they didn't love me enough to stay." I could feel his mouth against my own as I uttered stay. He was attempting to kiss the pain away he was attempting to interject. So before he could intercede and make this confession even harder I once again pressed my lips fully against his. My kiss was hard and sure as I used my tongue to deepen and prolong this small moment for as long as possible.

I pulled apart when I felt my chest beginning to burn from the actions of our tongues each twisting and turning against the others as if memorizing the other's mouth with feel alone. Gasping and panting pulling in as much oxygen as my starved lungs would allow I prepared to finish my statement before I completely lost myself in everything Oliver Queen. "My father left us when I was young… any relationship I've ever had has been ended before they could cause me that same type of pain. Cooper well I thought I loved him and at the time I did but our story… it wasn't… it wasn't the one meant for me." I inhaled deeply once again attempting to keep my racing heart at bay. "I had never had anyone stick around long enough to miss me… but you did" I could hear the wonderment in my own voice as I brought the conversation home. "You stuck around even when you knew you shouldn't… you missed me because…" and then lightening finally stuck home as I finally connected the damn dots. "You missed me because you were falling in love with me…"

I pulled back wanting to see his face but most importantly his eyes in that moment. There he was bared to me, his emotions on full heart stopping display. "I'm right aren't I? You were falling in love with me even then weren't you?" I'd never stopped to think that while I was falling for him that he was indeed falling for me. His nod was slow but steady as was his face when he confirmed my rather late revelation. "I didn't know it yet but then you were gone and it hit me like a thousand bricks all at once… I thought I was confused over what I felt for you... I wasn't… I was scared that I'd screw I up again like all the previous times. I…" My lips were once again against his no longer needing his verbal answer I had the one I wanted. We remained like that kissing and embracing for long languid minutes each reaffirming that each of us wanted this… that each of us was invested enough to stick around.

It was late maybe around 2 or 3 in the morning when I felt his body move against mine. It was slow and careful but I had grown so attached to the warmth that his body provided that it's sudden loss was disconcerting. "Oliver…mmm… baby come back to bed… I'm cold" His chuckle warmed my heart but still left my body cold. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly before leaving the room once again for what seemed like 5 or 10 minutes before coming back with various files and most importantly coffee. I sprung forward bypassing the files as I grabbed for the warm mug in his opposite hand. "Mmm you're forgiven… so why am I awake at…" I shifted an eye towards the digital clock seeing the bright red numbers were blurry I attempted to find my glasses which had been on my face when I'd fallen asleep. "Here I took them off after you drifted off to sleep" He handed me my glasses as he snatched the mug out of my hands taking a sip before returning the mug to my waiting hands. I snickered at the almost domestic actions and once again looked at the clock clearly seeing it was 3:35 in the morning causing me to emit a loud groan. "Ok baby really what's up I was sleeping wrapped around this really warm, well defined body when he suddenly moved disrupting my rather blissful sleep." I attempted to furrow my brow but all that happened was a slight almost furrow before I started laughing at my own statement as I saw his own grinning expression.

"I'm sorry baby but you're confrontation with Rose is tonight thus we might want to have a plan in place so we can take down ARGUS without hurting Rose in the process." I nodded seeing the logic but still slightly scowling at the time. Fully sitting up and folding my legs together while holding the steaming coffee cup between my very grateful fingers. "Alright love out with it what's the grand plan." His eyebrow rose slightly at my last statement causing me to raise mine as well. "What's that expression for? What do have something unattractive on my face?" I was attempting to move in search of a mirrored surface when he laughed halting my actions as I remained frozen still enjoying the melody of his laugh which he so rarely did. Still laughing his face broken into a large contented grin he responded easing my concerns. "You called me love… I like it." I just smiled while returning to my former position. "Oh well then love what's on your mind." His smile still etched across his all to perfect face continued with his tone taking on a less blissful sound as he shifted into vigilante mode. "I have a plan but I'll need Rose's help which means I'll need yours as well." I nodded as I sipped at my coffee before standing up as I crossed the room handing him the half filled cup before coming to sit upon his lap. His posture changed allowing for my body to rest against his; once I was settled with my one arm wrapped around his back his arms came to rest at my waist creating a very warm and comfortable resting place.

Going through the various files as he watched me resting his head against my shoulder I came upon the file that I was sure gave him his plan. "Oliver you can't be serious… babe I'm not good at this whole other life thing which I think you and I have proven." He just grinned into my neck before pressing a quick kiss to the same spot and moving away so we could have an actual conversation without our physical relationship getting in the way. "Yes you can… Felicity the only reason you didn't succeed is because you fell in love to my great shock with me." That comment received him a smack to the chest and an eye roll as I snuggled slightly closer to his form. "You're quite easy to love just for your information so continue how is this going to work exactly? And yes I want details not some I'll tell a portion but not everything… I let that fly with your missing 5 years but that won't fly in this case… got it?" He nodded and brought his attention back to the file in my hand. The name on the top was Amanda Waller and within it contained details of her rise and overall career with ARGUS. The file which I had decrypted this earlier in the evening also contained a bit of insight that we both had previously been without. Amanda Waller had an enemy in one Damian Darkh the leader of HIVE. "Based on this file they've been locked in this battle for years with neither one really gaining any real footlhold against the other. I want to join ARGUS to take down Darkh and avenge Diggle's brother Andy."

I shot out of his arms and was now pacing the floor of my room as he remained seated and calm at my desk. "Oliver you can't join ARGUS I just went through all of this crap so that you wouldn't have to." I was fuming and he was insane. "Oliver what do you think they're going to do let join up for two minutes and then what waltz out the front door once you're done with the relationship?" I was perplexed and about two seconds from using my angry voice to make that fact known. "Look vigilante boy I love you and I'd do just about anything for you… however if you honestly think that I'm just going to let my boyfriend waltz into ARGUS headquarters and say hi take me I'm yours you've lost your goddamn mind." As soon as the words left my mouth I wished I could take them back. I hadn't meant to say it hell I hadn't even been thinking it but apparently my subconscious decided that I hadn't suffered enough humiliation in the last 24 hours. I had stopped pacing in order to crumble onto the floor in embarrassment much to Oliver's very obvious delight. " I can't believe I said that… god why me… I'm smart, hell I'm brilliant but I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut." I had my face buried in my hands effectively shielding my face from his so much so in fact that I hadn't seen or heard him stand and come to sit in front of me. His hands reached forward pulling my hands away from my red face and down interlocking them with his. I slowly looked up to see his smiling face beaming down at me with no trace of apprehension at all. "Felicity I love you I think the term boyfriend would apply." He just snickered as I slightly smiled still feeling like I shoved my whole foot inside my mouth.

He chose to ignore that fact and moved on further explaining his line of thinking. "I intend to have Rose state you've succeed in your mission. I'll have her bring me in I'll be apprehensive and brooding afterall its what she'll expect." I snickered at the comment as his hand squeezed mine warning me not to start. "After that I'll impose my own conditions one being I chose the place and time for my confrontation against HIVE and I want the man who killed Digg's brother." I nodded with grim understanding Oliver wanted to avenge his friend and partner. "Once the terms have been agreed to then I'll make my second move the one that involves you." I so badly wanted to interrupt but I kept quiet for the first time I suspect in my life and let him continue hoping that soon all would become clear. "I'll state that in our time together we've formed a working relationship that I trust more so than I ever thought I would. I want you to be on my team when I'm taking down HIVE so that while I'm out on the missions you'll have full access to the ARGUS computer systems." I understood before the final words left his mouth. "You want me to take down ARGUS while you take down HIVE. You'll be the physical aspect while I'm on the inside tearing down their systems with each strike of the keyboard." He nodded thankful that I understood what his ultimate goal would be. "I want you to tear them down while also making sure that you have enough evidence to make sure they never come after us again." His tone was clear and final leaving no room for disagreement.

"Alright so if I can get Rose to agree then what?" He just smiled and gestured so that I moved closer to him as he did me. Once I was situated in his lab with my legs placed alongside his waist, arms around his neck with his around my waist he finished. "She'll agree because she cares about what happens to you… she wants you to be safe… but she also wants you to be happy." I tilted my head much like I did the first day we met as my voice radiated utter and complete confusion. "Baby I think you've hit your head one too many times… Rose… she's well hard to read on a good day but caring not something she does in reference to me." He just smiled and chuckled once again slowly kneading the slightly exposed skin at my waist causing me to lose my focus. "Baby she cares you I saw it when she caught us together." I blushed bright red remembering what we were about to do and how badly my body still yearned for that final connection to be made. "Yup…" popping the p as my voice took on a whole new emotion that bordered on unrestricted lust as he continued his relentless stoking against my flushed skin. "I think I recall that particular mom…ahh…ent" His hands had moved further down kneading as he traveled to rest against my ass still kneading slowly against the taught muscles. "Oliver… ohhh… yeah…right there….ahhhh…baby….ohhh… you've… got… to … stop…that…oh fuck it" His mouth had latched onto my neck while his hands continued their own tortuous motions against my flesh. I was so lost in the sensations that I finally threw caution to the wind and let myself be carried away by his tongue as he sucked and nipped until the skin underneath was raw and tender to the touch.

I rolled my head back giving him even further access to my neck as my hips began to once again find their natural rhythm against his groin. Moving in time against his hands as he pushed against each grinding thrust that I delivered causing my nails to bite down into his skin causing Oliver to finally emit his own blissful groan. "Felicity….baby show me… tell me… how I make you feel… come on baby tell me." I responded instantly digging my nails deeper in his shoulders as my hands began to roam down his back griping each time I felt his teeth nip against my soft delicate skin. "Oliver…ahhh baby….I want you…"

He took that moment to unseal his mouth from my neck to bring his lips to my own teasing me with his tongue as he kept nipping at my lips never fully sealing them to my own. "You want me what…. Tell me Felicity…how much do want me… where do you want me…" His voice was rough and ragged his groans and pants matching my own as our heart rates kept rising each one starting to match the others as our bodies started moving faster and rougher against the other. "Oliver… ahhh… fuck… I want you…" Before I could finish my thought he lifted his pelvis slightly forward matching me thrust for thrust sparking against my clit with surprising accuracy. "Ahhh… Oliver…" His need for me growing with each movement we made against the other my screams rising from deep within my chest. "Felicity… baby… say the words…. Baby….please… I want you… tell me." His own words were coming out in rough pants as I sped up moving my still clothed body roughly against his own. Finally not able to resist any longer I gave him what he wanted I gave him the permission he so clearly craved. With my heart racing and my voice no longer sounding like my own I caved waiting for him to bury himself within my wet desire filled core. "Inside me… I want you…inside me…now…" The last part was barely above a whisper as he his body came down upon my own.


	16. Chapter 15: Plans Unfold

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 15: Plans Unfold

Oliver's body moved with fluid skillful motions as he hovered above me. My mind was in daze all I could focus on was how his hands felt as they skimmed across my body removing the thin shirt that still separated him from my soft pale skin. I felt my body move almost independently from my mind towards his chest; my fingers grabbing the bottom of his shirt attempting to reach the tense beautiful muscular form beneath it. Oliver however had another plan as he removed my fingers from the thin material kissing each pad before releasing them and removing the shirt his eyes never once tearing away from mine. I gulped as the intensity of this moment and his stare began to overwhelm every nerve in my overly sensitive body. The pause wasn't long maybe a beat or two but I wanted to remember his eyes in that moment as I realized with blinding clarity his heart was mine.

His lips once again descended upon mine hard and rough all the tenderness from earlier gone and replaced with longing, wanting, lust, and desire. I began to writhe beneath him as my legs sought him out finding their home along his hips; finally clasping down around his ass bringing his growing arousal even closer to my own as I grew wetter with each still fully clothed thrust. So lost in the feeling of his body rapidly moving up and down against my own I didn't realize that his hands had moved from their braced positions alongside my body to grasp my buttock pulling my grinding body closer. Using my arms I tightened my hold around his waist as he moved now fully sitting in his lap I could feel the erection right against my clit longing to find its home buried deep within my slick folds. I gasped at the strength of his desire towards me feeling an almost primal urge to slide my body down upon his making us one in every sense of the word.

"Oli…ver…" I softly moaned through this mouth as he kept a hard and punishing pace against my lips never once showing the restraint that he'd shown even hours before. "Baby… hold me tighter" Doing as instructed I clenched down upon his lap causing the erection to lengthen against me begging for release. In that moment he moved lifting me as if I was a feather from our position on the floor towards the bed that was mere inches away. His mouth was now moving from my bruised mouth toward the unmarked side of my neck repeating the same sucking and nipping patterns that had started this whole event. I let my head fall back as he used his tongue to stoke across my pulse point before leaning down and lightly biting the skin with is teeth causing me to emit another moan this one louder and with a longer duration than the one before. "Ahhhhh… Oliver…. Oh my god….ahhhh… baby…. I love you." His silence didn't last long as He placed my back against the bed his lips moving down kissing across my chest until he reached once again the now infamous bra.

With my legs still tightly clasped around his body he leaned back resting on his haunches so that now I was sitting against him with our chests both moving rapidly against the other. "As I recall I was about to remove this the last time before we were interrupted." I nodded moving my hands away from his waist and bringing them back behind me as I quickly undid the clasp removing yet another element that was keeping my bare skin from moving against his own. Moving in to leave my own mark against his skin I was stopped as he wrenched me back allowing his eyes to slowly travel up and down my naked chest. I could feel my heart beginning to race as I began to softly pant feeling my own desire climbing higher and higher with each passing moment. "God you're beautiful… baby you're so goddamn beautiful and you don't even know it." Feeling my face begin to flush I started to look down but Oliver not wanting our connection lost in any way shape or form brought a hand to my face lightly pushing my chin upwards so that our eyes were locked. He lightly slid his fingertips down the side of my skin as our breathing again began to pick up each of our hearts still racing searching out for the others.

His fingers slid further down past the clavicle and down my right side coming to lightly trace around my breast. I leaned into his touch as my mouth sought out his neck intending to mark him as mine as he had done to me. I bucked against him when his fingers found my nipple and pinched down hard elongating the tip slowly as I sucked and nipped against his neck causing him to release his own primal growl. "Fel…ic…ty… you're mine… only ever mine….I love you." Hearing those words hearing him claiming me as his pushed me further over the edge I broke away from his neck causing his slight confusion. "Felicity what? Baby what's wrong?" My reply at first wasn't verbal I just removed my hands from where they'd been entrenched in his hair as I brought them down to the waist band of his pants. I slipped my hand down beneath the material, then past the band of the boxers until I felt him against my hand. I stoked along the long shaft feeling his body begin to shake and tremble with my actions. "I want you in me now." My voice was hard and demanding indicating that our foreplay was done.

"Fel…" I grasped down against him hard palming his still elongating shaft in my hand, caressing him and up and down slowly at first but then moving harder and faster as I used my hips to grind against him. I smiled as his eyes slammed shut; with one hand still palming my breast he brought the other up as he palmed my other breast matching the punishing rhythm that I'd set against his rather impressive erection. "Felicity…. oh god…. Fuck baby…" Our bodies now fully grinding against the other his hands against my breasts with my hand stoking against him I felt what it was like to claim somebody and still wanting so much more. "Ahhhh…. Oliver baby… pants off now…or I'll make you come in them." His response was perfect he forced me down which halted the actions of my still wondering hands, kissing me softly he reached his hands down as he slid his own hand underneath the fabric of my pj's reaching down past my quivering folds he pushed his index finger deep within me before inserting another digit messaging me from the inside as I writhed and moaned against him. "Oliver… ahhhhh… for fuck's sake….baby please…I need you…I need you now."

His lips smiling against my skin pulled his fingers out then finally removed my last layer of clothing. "Just checking to make sure you're fully ready… afterall I may not want you to walk but I have a feeling you might disagree." I once again quivered beneath him my body a mass of erotically charged nerves. "Baby move it along I've been patient long enough." With that I slid his pants down as he finally moved and thrusted into my soaking wet core. "AHHHHH!... OH MY GOD….OLI..VER…AHHHH… BABY" I felt his shaft sliding along my folds as he pressed further and further until he was fully buried within me. "Happy now Miss Smoak…"he asked as his lips moved back down to capture mine as I moaned a long languid yes against his mouth. He moved slowly at first letting me get used to his size. I felt my body begin to relax as I fully opened up allowing him to plunge deeper and deeper into my body finally reaching the end. Our mouths matched the rhythm at first and then slowly he began to move faster as he thrust into me harder and harder each time making me feel like I was going to split in two with each powerful movement he made in and out of my body.

"Baby… harder… yes baby….right there… ahhhhh… I'm so close… I love you…. I love you…." I could feel my body rising to match his thrust for thrust as he came down on me harder and harder each time chasing my release with his. "Baby… I'm right here with you… I love you….you feel so good against me…you're mine… as I'm yours." My insides clenched as he uttered I'm yours finally understanding what it meant to really and truly belong to someone as I did him. He leaned down once more kissing me softly before he thrust into me once again with more intensity than all the ones prior causing me to explode as my muscles tightened around him bringing us over the edge as one. With our chest's heaving and the sweat trickling down our skin I reached up lightly kissing his lips before attempting to speak. "I love you… I love you so much more than I ever thought I would." He leaned down resting his chest against my own while still deeply buried within me as he nuzzled his nose softly against mine his voice filled with a myriad of emotions. "I love you… I love you with everything I have." I smiled as he kissed me lightly before he pulled out causing my muscles to clench and then release with the sudden loss of his body being within mine.

Oliver stood from the bed and padded towards the bathroom bring back a warm damp washcloth that he used to clean my slightly raw skin before crawling into the bed once more bringing my back to his front. I could feel his breath beginning to even out as did my own both of us nearing our own personal slumber. "Oliver will you do me a favor?" He nodded against my shoulder before replying "If it's you asking I'll do it." I smiled gently before asking knowing that he'd object the moment the question passed my lips. "I want to meet with Rose alone." I felt his body tense against my own with our interlocked hands serving as an anchor for his unexpressed emotions. "Felicity it's safer if we do this together for both of us not just you." I nodded knowing that would be his response so I shifted slightly craning to see his face. "Oliver if she really cares for me she'll help me but I'll only be able to find out if you're not there. I need to do this alone Oliver for my sake and for yours." I kissed the underside of his chin hoping that he would understand my plea. His voice was strained as he responded. "Alright I'll give you one hour than I'll be home so make that hour count." I nodded again but before turning back around fully I once again glanced up towards his face noticing that he looked at peace holding me in his arms.

"One more question and then I swear I'll let us both rest." He chuckled once again pulling me closer towards him his body now completely relaxed once again against mine. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't have one more question so go ahead ask away." I glared slightly at how well he did indeed know me and asked my voice filled with general curiosity. "You said coming home and I just was wondering how you meant that? Like coming home as in you're going to be living here or coming home like I'm your home…not that I'd mind either option or not that I would be offended if it was a slip…I'm babbling again aren't I?" I turned my face away attempting to hide my rapidly reddening face in the warmth and softness of my pillow. Oliver however was faster as he grasped my chin causing me to freeze in my half turned position. "Stop looking away from me when you get embarrassed you have nothing to be embarrassed about." I huffed in response and once again attempted to turn away but his grasp was stronger so I remained frozen in place. "Also I meant home as in you and as in here." Now he had my full attention which he apparently grasped as his lips lightly captured mine before answering my new question of what? "I want to be with you and yes that means all the time, day and night, whenever you are." I was practically melting in his arms. "Oliver…" His fingers silenced me before I could go any further. "We're about to launch a plan to take down ARGUS and HIVE at the same time and frankly that requires time and planning. That would be easier to do if we were living together plus fringe benefit what happened tonight can happen everynight and in new and exciting places." I leaned up kissing his cheek for the first answer of wanting a life with me. I placed another kiss alongside his jaw line for wanting a future with me. I placed a kiss to his lips for wanting to live with me and I shoved my tongue down his throat for wanting to have sex with me. Somehow Oliver received the message as he flipped me over onto his chest responding fully with every aspect of his toned body. "So I guess we're going for new position this time?" He laughed as he once again claimed my mouth while I got to fulfill another fantasy of me watching him come undone beneath me.

Present day…

"You're actually going to help me like help me help me?" I was stunned to say the least I'd thought we'd have to go about 10 or 20 verbal rounds before I was able to land a point. Rose was seated in the small white and purple chaise that I'd purchased on a whim about three weeks ago and I was sitting opposite from her on my couch which still brought memories of Oliver to mind. "Felicity why are you so surprised I assume that you've seen my real file by now which means you know how I was brought in." Her voice was tired and for the first time relaxed like she no longer had to hold onto her secret past, she could just be Amelia once again. I assessed her once again finally seeing perhaps for the first time the real toll this life had on one's physical and mental state.

"Your real name is Amelia Rosalind Tate, your parents were doctors and you were engaged to be married. That's why you chose Rose Amelia isn't? It was the only way to keep some part of your identity." My voice grew quiet as I neared the end both fearing and expecting the answer that I in the end received.

"Yes I did." She sighed slightly before leaning back into the chair rubbing her arms as she did. "I haven't been able to have an honest conversation with anybody for over 20 years. I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have someone know me… well really know me." She laughed slightly before speaking again this time her tone filled with slight amounts of sadness. "I love my husband, David's a good man, he's a neurosurgeon did I ever tell you that?" I shook my head and with sadness lacing my voice "No you didn't, you haven't really told me anything about yourself not really." She nodded knowing that it was true but still unsure of how to proceed.

"I was young, filled with hopes and dreams of my future with Robert, of the day I'd make that breakthrough and prove my father the doctor wrong." She was standing now pacing the floor with her hands at her waist. "I didn't know what was happening one minute I was in my Jetta flying down the highway listening to the Beatles the next moment I was waking up in a white room much like the one I had you brought into. I had some scrapes and bruises but nothing fatal. Then he walked in and my life as I knew it ended forever."

I just kept quiet urging her forward with a few words dying to hear her untold story. "Keep going I'd like to hear about how you went from Amelia to Rose." She nodded and continued to pace as she spoke her voice filled with remorse and a longing for the chance to change it. "I really didn't stand a chance of avoiding this fate after all my father was an ARGUS agent and the one who brought me in." I was stunned to say the least. "You mean…." Her response cutting me off. "Yup my father brought me in and no my mother had no idea. He faked my death, planned my funeral and even introduced me to my current husband. He had a plan since I entered UCLA on a computer sciences scholarship to bring me in once I'd made any significant break through in the field." I once again was floored. "He… your own father… god that is twisted." Her tone changed once again and this time it scared me more so than any of our other encounters had before. "Yes it is twisted but when it comes down to it it's the reason that I'm choosing to help you and Oliver. You really love him don't you?" I couldn't help the smile the spread across my face "Yes I'm completely in love with him."

For once she smiled and it was genuine. " I assume you've consummated this love of yours?" I blanched at that question my defenses once again rising to fight off her presumed displeasure. "That's no longer your concern; my relationship with him is private and no longer a matter of public debate." She smiled once again and laughing lightly replied "Felicity I saw two coffee cups instead of one when I walked in, and well sweetie I assume that those shoes by the door are his and not yours." I glanced towards the front door and there they were Oliver's running shoes that he'd left by the door when he left to check in on the lair earlier this evening. My head slumped down into my hands as I groaned "Yes if you must know we had sex and it was fucking awesome." She stopped pacing and instead came to sit beside me placing her hand gently against my shoulder.

"You did more than that, sex can be done without feelings or emotions, you made love as corny as it may sound." I looked up slightly to see she was still smiling down at me like I was her daughter and we were having the hes your soulmate chat. "I really do love him Rose, I'm in love with him and I really didn't mean for this to happen." She pulled me closer wrapping her arm around my shoulders and using the softest voice I'd ever heard she finally gave me some piece of mind. "I know you do and I know he feels the same." Face contorting into confusion she elaborated. "I trailed him the two months you were apart." I paled once again Oliver was going to kill her when he found this out. "I wanted to see if he felt the same and before you become too concerned I never reported back to ARGUS I just… I wanted to see if he was as heartbroken as you were." I couldn't help it I had to know so I asked. "Was he?" She smiled again "He looked like me when Robert married my best friend seven months after my death. He's in love with you there is no doubting that fact." I asked the other question that was pushing at the edges of my brain. "Did you watch me too?" With a head shake and gentle gesture of kindness "No I already saw how much you needed him, I just had to see if the feeling was mutual. It was." I nodded again and veered back to our original purpose for this meeting Oliver's plan.

"Rose Oliver wants you to bring him in and say I succeeded and once they accept him he'll bring me in. He'll bring down HIVE while I destroy ARGUS." She spoke before I could finish the rest of the statement. "You'll need me to help with the transition and to keep your cover intact." I nodded my agreement waiting for her final answer. She answered but with an added twist. Still sitting beside me with her arm wrapped around my shoulder and a slight frown now gracing her flawless face "I'll help you Felicity because we were both wronged in the same way."

"Rose what do mean in the same way?" Exhaling before she answered I steadied myself for the worst and sadly it still wasn't enough. "Felicity I was recruited by my father and you were recruited because of him. Felicity you're father is Damian Darkh he's the leader of HIVE. Amanda recruited you to use against him in her bigger overall plans. Felicity she plans to use Oliver and his relationship with you to bring Damian out of hiding." She paused again inhaling and exhaling once more "Felicity once she has him she's going to kill you in front of both him and Oliver. That way she'll have a broken and now bound to ARGUS Oliver Queen and she'll have avenged her son who Damian killed three years ago. You're her endgame Felicity." My heart froze in my chest I was about to respond when Oliver walked in looking like he'd just been stabbed in the chest. "I won't lose her, Amanda will die before Felicity even sees the barrel of a gun." Rose looked at me with alarm as I removed the small listening device from behind my left ear. "It was part of the deal he wouldn't let me do this without some sort of back up if you decided not to help us. I'm sorry Rose but he wouldn't risk it, he wouldn't risk me." She nodded her face clear with understanding. Looking at Oliver with clear grit and determination "So Oliver how do we plan on saving Felicity?" I sat back and watched as the plan truly began.


	17. Chapter 16: Phase One

Read, and let me know what you're thinking! Thank you for reading! I also have another story My 21st Father's Day very different in tone from this one but still might be worth a read. Have an idea let me know either here or on Tumblr laurabella2930

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 16: Phase One

I watched in silence from the kitchen counter as Rose and Oliver went over their initial plans for infiltrating ARGUS. I marveled at how calm and rational they both had become over the past hour. Rose had felt shocked and I suspected slightly betrayed when Oliver came blasting through the door looking as if I'd already died. His face would haunt my dreams for the next few months I'd never seen him look so broken, so defeated, I'd never seen him look so lost. He'd moved past the door and had me wrapped in his arms within minutes of his proclamation to Rose. My head fit perfectly underneath his chin as my face snuggled into his chest inhaling deeply feeling safe and secure. I always felt safe in his arms, I always felt protected as he gently rubbed his hands to and fro over my back, I always felt loved whenever his lips touched my skin. My lips gently pressed against his throat each time he took a heaving breath, I used my hands to pull him back to reality as I moved them up and down his back savoring the feel of his muscular body against my own. The last thing I always did whenever in his embrace was to close my eyes, once they shut the world seemed to slowly fade away until there was nothing but him and I and the strong beat of our hearts.

My reverie was broken when Rose's hand descended upon my shoulder. "Felicity I'm heading home now so Oliver can explain what our next steps are going to be." I nodded as I reached up to lightly grasp the hand on my shoulder in appreciation for the risk she was about to take. She responded in kind as we stood there for long seconds holding the other's hand attempting to use anything but words to convey our confusing feelings. Breaking away first she headed towards the door with her usual ease and proficiency.

"Rose…" Her head turned as the hand on the door knob stilled stopped by my still anxious sounding voice.

"Thank you for doing this for me… for us… I mean Oliver and I…not there we aren't an us but I mean we're both you know…"

"Felicity stop and take a breath." I did inhaling and exhaling slowly and deeply attempting to keep the nervous babbling at bay. Her face was passive but calm as she took in my body language which was currently teeming with anxiety over our next very dangerous steps. "You and I we have a common connection a bond and by helping you I'm honoring the woman I once was." She paused but only to step forward reaching out for my hand which I willing gave. She spoke as she gave my hand a tight and short squeeze. "I'm doing this for my family, I have children who I one day hope can respect me and love me despite the choices that I've made. I want you to one day look back on this time as a good and bad dream. I want you to wake up in his…" Her head tilted to Oliver's form as he leaned against the wall taking in the scene before him. "arms with your own children quietly sleeping down the hall. I want you to have the life that frankly you deserve." With that she released my hand and moved to the door once again turning the knob and walking away leaving me feeling grateful for our first meeting that was thankfully not our last.

Holding two glasses of red wine Oliver walked into the family room where I was sitting going over their plans for the next coming days. Handing me the glass and putting his own on the small coffee table before him he sat down beside me as his hand lightly tangled in my hair as his fingertips traced small patterns against my neck. Savoring his touch my head tilted to the side leaning harder into his soft ministrations. "I really love it when you do that; just finding little ways to touch me or be near me whenever we're together." My eyes closed as he continued his soft and gentle assault massaging the tight and sore muscles no doubt filled with stress and strain given the past few days events.

"Well I really love that you're so receptive to my touch, I never have to wonder how you feel about me because you're every sound and movement tells me exactly what I need to know." I smiled as he continued to work out the kinks in my neck and then moaned a little bit when he turned me and began to use both hands to massage my shoulders. "It's not fair, it's just not. Are you bad at well anything?" I was in heaven he used his hands perfectly as they kneaded with the right amount of pressure into my aching body. Once my shoulders felt loose and relaxed he moved his hands down to my upper back using one hand to hold me while the other fisted against my scapula once again finding the right amount of pressure to elicit a feeling of pleasure that ran straight through my otherwise weary body. He had repeated the same movements to my right side as he had the left once he was satisfied he once again moved his hands down to my lower back as he once again used one hand to steady me as his fist moved in even and concentric circles against the muscles until my entire body felt slack with relaxation.

When he was done I felt myself being pulled back until his chest was against my back. Moving further into his otherwise iron hold I rested fully into his waiting arms as they clasped around my stomach his hands entwining with my own. "This is your thing isn't that's why so many women fell at your feet, forget the sex all you had to do was give them a backrub and they'd be putty in your hands." My eyes had closed when I felt his lips gently ghost across my temple laughing when he pulled back. "Yes you've guessed it all the stories of my notorious past it was all made up I just gave them all back rubs no sex was involved." I chuckled knowing from now very personal experience that sex was indeed involved. "No seriously you're well I'm sure many women have commented on your um…performance but that massage well baby that was heavenly. Thank you." I snuggled against him as I brought my legs up closer to my body shifting slightly to once again read over the plans for tomorrows first step.

"You're welcome… As for the other women's appraisal of my performance well none of them were as beautiful as yours." I smirked once again as I kissed his bicep and tilted my head towards the papers on the table before us. "Enough stalling lover boy I need to know what's going on tomorrow if I'm going to be even slightly involved." His sigh of defeat indicated that I was right on both counts. He was stalling and he really didn't want to have this conversation right now in this moment. "Most women after that would usually be on their backs thanking me just for your information." I glared upwards attempting to move out of his strong embrace. His arms tightened around me preventing any idea of escape that I had previously planned. "Don't even think about it you're not leaving my arms until I'm good and ready to let you go." I slumped against him in mock protest waiting for him to fully explain my part in the morning's plans.

"Well beautiful tomorrow you're going to work as usual remember nothing on the QC side is going to change it's just going to be business as usual." I nodded against his chest as he continued his voice creating a steady even rhythm against my ear. "Rose and I are going to walk into the ARGUS front building at 9am. From there she is going to call it in keeping everything on the up and up. According to Rose once she places the call Amanda will have a tactical team on site to retrieve me within 10 to 15 minutes." A small sound of apprehension escaped from my lips. 10 to 15 minutes such a short yet long amount of time for everything to go very very wrong. His lips once again made contact with my skin lightly reassuring me that this plan was going to work, that nothing was going to go wrong, that tomorrow night his body would once again be tightly wrapped around my own. "Once Rose makes the call another team will be sent to you, they'll be on site in about the same amount of time. Now Felicity this is crucial to our next steps you have to go with them with hesitance and reluctance. As far as they know you have a crush on me but that's it. Remember from here on out you and I no longer have contact in the outside world our relationship as it really is doesn't exist anywhere but here or in the lair." I nodded in understanding dreading the disconnected feeling that being with him but not really being "with" him was going to create.

"Alright so once they have me in whatever they bring to retrieve me that's when I activate the tracker so Rose well be able to track my location until all three of us are in the same location once again." This time he nodded against my forehead his scruff lightly scratching against the delicate skin. "Then the real show begins…so do you think Amanda or anyone will really buy that we're just friends?" He had to know why I was asking I mean the office was abuzz with chatter about how some blonde IT geek had snagged the billionaire prince. The gossip rags on every cover with the words taken splashed across his face. Kate had made multiple references to our growing relationship even before we'd even shared a kiss. I could feel his breathing change from slow, steady and almost calculated to slightly rapid and maybe a bit frantic. "Oliver what are you thinking your heart rate just jumped about 20 beats per minute in the past 5 seconds, so give what's up?" My voice was light and curious as I asked using my thumb to lightly trace over his taught skin.

"I just realized that you have a point I can barely keep my hands off you even when we're with other people. I also realized that I don't want to hide what I feel for you, I've been hiding for the past five years I don't want to hide anymore especially not when I have you." My body turned in his arms so that my chin was now resting against his chest allowing me to look into his now slightly tortured face. Bringing my hands up I lightly grasped the sides of his face, his chin dropped his gaze questioning our entire plan. "Then we'll amend it." His confusion was evident in both his eyes and face not grasping what exactly I wanted to amend. I smiled lightly and continued still keeping my hands pressed against his skin.

"Instead of hiding our relationship we'll use it to our advantage. Her entire plan for me rests in getting Damian's attention well what better way to attract a father's attention then having her date an infamous playboy." His eyes lit up with understanding. "You're suggesting using our relationship as part of the plan." I nodded and elaborated before he either came to the wrong conclusion or worse he just rejected it out of fear for me safety. "During you "deal" talk with Amanda instead of bring me in as your trusted friend bring me in because of our already publicized "relationship". The media and most of QC already think that we're together so use that angle to bring me in. Her end game is HIVE's leader who as we now know has a great interest in me." Understanding graced his beautiful face.

"She'll have to unwilling give us more information and thus more access to her overall plan. But that means…"

"Yes instead of Rose calling only you in I want her to call us in. Remember what Rose said she wants you broken and bound to them, she also wants Damian dead. Well what better way to break you than making you watch as the woman you love is killed. She'll take the bait she can say I died because the mission went wrong. She won't pass up the chance to have everything she wants offered up on a silver platter." I was nervous watching his expression change from horrified understanding to I hoped reluctant acceptance. I waited for what seemed like a lifetime as his deep blue eyes grew stormy and dark as feelings of anger and sadness crept in. When he broke the silence he did so with a soft voice filled with his own hesitation; I could almost feel his anxiety building as he spoke the words coming out in a rapid fire of emotion.

"We do this…Felicity you have to do exactly as I ask with no questioning of my orders…"

"Oliver I understand I'll follow your lead I promise." I'd repositioned my body so that our chests were touching as my legs wrapped around his waist. I could still see the storm building in his eyes his heartbeat still pounding away rapidly in his chest. "Hey Oliver… Oliver look at me." Using my hands I pulled his gaze back towards mine since he kept looking away never once truly meeting my gaze since he sort of said yes to my requested change. I let my fingertips run softly up and down his face learning the panes and the contours of his face as I waited for him to willing meet my sure and steady eyes. Once he did I took my chance knowing that I may not get another. "Oliver Amanda is smart you and Rose both said that while you two were over here huddled together planning this assault. She's going to see right through me baby I can't hide what I feel for you it's basically written all over my body. Rose saw right through me weeks after our first meeting. Amanda is going to see us together, working together she's going to see what we mean to each other. Baby this whole plan depends on me getting into the ARGUS files; Oliver she has to trust me for that to work. She has to believe that I'd do anything to help you including fully joining ARGUS myself."

I knew that was the part of the plan that he had been dwelling on as Rose had stated before while I was still standing within Oliver's warm and comforting embrace.

"Oliver the plan will work I'll bring you in, you can make you case but Oliver she'll want Felicity as well." His hold had tightened on me in that moment as she continued now speaking to Oliver who was running other options in his head. "Felicity is the key here, Amanda needs her for both parts and she won't take you without getting her allegiance as well. She'll accept nothing less as you well know."

I allowed my mind to think back over those moments running them back and forth through my mind looking for any other signs of resistance that Oliver might bring up in argument form. I missed when his eyes shifted and changed, I missed when his hand shifted against my skin pulling me closer to him, I didn't however miss the feelings that shot through my body when his lips crashed into mine. My body reacted almost completely on instinct as my lips adjusted against his welcoming each kiss, and nip until his tongue brushed against my own. Feelings of warmth and comfort welled up inside me crashing over and over again like a tidal wave crashing against the shore. He pulled back first leaving me panting wanting more but knowing that he wouldn't give it not yet. "I'll do it… I'll call Rose and we'll have the meet with Amanda be with both of us not just me." I smiled leaning forward pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"It's going to be alright Oliver you'll be with me the whole time and I've already agreed to follow your lead." He nodded leaning against my forehead breathing deeply as if memorizing the light smell of perfume that I'd worn everyday since we met.

"Alright to new plan; tomorrow morning we'll meet with Rose together and she'll make the call. Once Amanda's team shows up they'll put me and perhaps you in restraints don't resist and do as you're told. You might also be blindfolded so don't panic if they shove a bag over your head once we're in the vehicle." I nodded against our still joined foreheads as he continued my attention now focused solely on the sound of his strong and commanding voice.

"They'll bring us in but we'll most likely be separated. Rose won't be there to help you so remain silent don't answer anything just respond with one simple phrase." With my eyes closed and my breathing finally calm I responded knowing he was checking for my attention to detail.

"I know my only response is I only speak with Amanda Waller in the presence of my partner Oliver Queen." That had been drilled into me by both he and Rose for a better half of the evening.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he continued now using his thumbs to gently rub against my cheeks. "Good then once we're together we make the pitch. Our story is simple you did your job and we connected per their request. However the connection went deeper than either one of us thought it ever would. You ended up slipping one evening telling me everything in a moment of pure insanity. I decided to join ARGUS on one condition that once their special mission is done then so are we. If she agrees we position you with complete and total access to their systems, that's when you bring in her un-redacted file along with Rose's and Damian's. That should be enough to show her you're a threat that she'll want working for her and not against. Then it's out of our control."

Opening my eyes and searching his I found that he'd made up his mind and nothing was going to change between now and tomorrow morning. Pressing another kiss to his lips I moved grapping the two empty glasses and taking them to the sink. I returned to see he was gathering up the files and stacking them neatly in a pile at one end of the coffee table. I smiled at this small gesture of domestic bliss. "I love you." I just said it with no thoughts of the impending doom that awaited us beyond this one night. My voice was light and happy as I said those words again coming closer to his body craving the warmth I always felt down to my bones whenever he held me.

"I love you" I spoke the words once again when he'd picked me up and carried me to my that was now our room. He bypassed the bed completely moving to the small bathroom softly kissing me as he moved with complete ease past the door to the first flat surface he could find.

"I love you" This time he said the words as he pressed my back against the wall. The pressure building between us with each long languid kiss he pressed to my lips. I could feel the roughness of the wall as he peeled off the light blue blouse leaving my back bare and exposed as his chest pressed solidly into mine. My breath hitched when his hands released their hold on my body moving down to remove his pants. Our heated stares matched as I lowered my body to the ground removing any vestige of clothing that remained. His naked form still stopped me dead in my tracks. He was beautiful his entire body was a testament to his strength and haunted past. The scars that littered his upper body being the most beautiful of all; timidly I reached out my hands letting the pads of my fingers trace along the deeper scars. My breathing increasing as I felt the deep, puckered flesh healed so long ago but still leaving the last reminder for all to behold. Once I'd traced one I leaned forward softly kissing them as I moved on to the next repeating the same pattern as before. His breathing became more rapid and ragged as I moved along his chest my breasts coming to rub gently against his skin once I moved to his back and down until each one had been touched.

Lowering my hand I first lightly palmed and then more forcefully gripped the taught naked skin of his ass feeling powerful as he released a low guttural growl from within. "Felicity…" He murmured my name like it was a prayer as I kissed over his shoulder blades continuing my assault against his body moving my own matching my rhythms with the grips of my hands. Pressing my bare chest into his back I released his ass moving my hands towards the building erection. I rubbed my hands up and down the still lengthening shaft with more speed and pressure with each passing pull and rub. His breath sped up as he braced his hands against the wall his hips thrusted forward. I moved against him my own breathing speeding up as well with each pounding thrust he delivered against my hands. His moans kept coming louder and faster so that I'd lost track until he paused whirling around his mouth latched onto mine as his hands came down grabbing my hips hoisting me up and back around until my back was once again against the wall.

He thrusted forward until he was completely sheaved inside me filling me so completely that I screamed. I kept screaming his name as he thrusted again and again pushing me higher with each hard pulsating movement. His own screams were muffled as his mouth latched onto my neck sucking and caressing my skin with his tongue leaving his mark everywhere his mouth had gone. My legs tightened as I neared my release, my body thrusting and writhing against his own again and again as the force of his shaft pushed me higher and higher until I finally shattered screaming his name as he did mine as he chased his own shattering release.

He'd blown my mind again once we'd entered the shower this time he'd pressed my body against a wetter and slightly firmer wall as his lips and tongue descending down past my abdomen to my wet already engorged clit. His lips and tongue were used in perfect harmony as he pressed, licked and sucked against me as his hands gripped hard against my hips steadying me as I bucked forwards against his very talented mouth. I came once again screaming his name using his shoulders to support my weight as my legs gave out beneath me. Not wanting to leave him wanting I repaid the favor as my lips came down latching over his enormous length. I moved my mouth up and down slowly licking as I moved feeling him grow and lengthen once again. His own release came as he loudly groaned out my name his hands tangled in my hair and hips thrusting against my touch. He pulled me up as I smiled feeling a sense of pride at giving him the same kind of pleasure the he had given me. After kissing me quite soundly we both took turns washing the other hands moving and exploring as we went. I decided in that moment that I would never shower alone again.

We'd finally made it to the bed as he'd taken his time gathering even more knowledge of my likes and dislikes. He'd kissed his way up and down the length of my entire body stopping to lightly suck and nip my skin when I moaned his name. I did the same finding that his breathing sped up whenever I licked a path over one of his many scars. However when my mouth was against his neck the sounds he made caused my heart to burst with pure and utter joy. He had used his hands to tease and massage my clit as I used mine to tease and elongate his penis each of us moving against the other feeling our way to each other's breaking points. I was so aroused when he finally pushed inside me that I almost came then and there. Unlike all the other times he moved slowly not gaining any speed until almost the very end. I felt him everywhere as he slowly and almost painfully slid into me over and over again filling me fully each time. My legs widened and clenched against him until I finally broke apart feeling every cell spark to life as I gave into him to the organism that he sent rippling through my very sated core. His release came shortly after as he shouted my name his own organism taking hold. We were lying arms and legs entangled with the other as my head rested atop his chest.

"Oliver?" His fingers paused as I distracted him from the lazy path he'd been drawing up and down my naked spine.

"Hmmm…" His response was sleep laden and heavy indicating that I wasn't the only one who was exhausted from the night's earlier excretions.

"Was it like this with the others? Were you like this with Laurel?" I knew I shouldn't be asking about the past but my only real relationship had been with Cooper and even then our encounter's hadn't held half the passion nor the intensity that I felt every time Oliver's body entered mine. Afraid to look up I just looked down keeping my gaze on his chest moving my hands over his abdomen in slow patterns fear taking over my mind with each silent moment that passed.

"No it wasn't." I exhaled slightly feeling some small amount of relief but sadly my mouth and my brain wanted more.

"What was it like? I mean I've had sex before but it was never this intense or this…"

"All consuming?" His retort finishing mine. "Exactly with you I almost feel like our souls are attempting to connect with each well timed thrust our bodies make against the other."

I blushed realizing what I'd just said but he just chuckled slightly pulling me closer as he gently nuzzled my hair. "With the others I was mostly drunk and looking for someone to empty my negative feelings into. It was a distraction from my life, I usually had a good time but didn't really remember much in the morning. Hell most of the girl's names I never even knew which now makes me sick to my stomach."

I nodded against his chest still not quite believing I was still on this line of questioning. "But what about Laurel I mean you loved her, you kept her picture as your personal beacon of hope for five years. You must have felt something for her that was somewhat close to what's between us." He stiffened against me as I silently begged to go back in time and erase that last question. "Oliver you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry I sometimes just go to…"

"Felicity stop you have a right to ask we're in love and about to risk our lives to stay together you should feel comfortable asking me about anything you have a concern about." I nodded lightly kissing his chest as he answered my noisy question.

"You're right I did love her and yes she was my beacon on the island. But it wasn't real." I looked up in confusion not quite understanding his last statement.

"What do you mean not real?"

His eyes were filled with warmth and a trace of regret. "I cheated on her with Sara her younger sister which I'm guessing you already know." I nodded in agreement. "I did it because well I knew Sara had a crush on me and Laurel wanted a commitment that I wasn't ready to give."

"Like what I mean she wasn't talking marriage was she?" I was truly interested now since getting Oliver to talk about his past was like pulling teeth. I mean I'd attempt to get an island story and return with a slightly bruised heart he just wasn't the most open man on the planet.

"She wanted to live together and I was 22 and not ready so I…"

"Took Sara on the Gambit knowing that once Laurel found out you'd be released and free to well do who you pleased." That earned me a light smile and a laugh.

"Yes so when I ended up on Lian Yu I made our relationship better than it actually was, I remembered the good but not the bad, I saw a version of who I used to be and realized that he wasn't enough. So Ollie died and Oliver was born. She was the glimmer of my past that got dimmer and dimmer the closer I came to home."

"So when you got back why didn't you go back to her?" I knew that was stupid but hell I had the shot so I took it.

"I thought about it I really did but then I met you and you just well…you changed everything. I could see you I mean really see you and Laurel was just so full of…"

"Baggage." I stated finishing for him. His body was still wrapped around mine as we spoke making me feel that maybe we really could have an honest conversation about our pasts and maybe one day we'd both let each other all the way in. His eyes sparkled down at mine as I finished his sentence.

"See Laurel could never do that. She could never read me as well as you do. She couldn't finish my thoughts she just never fully saw me not the way that you do. You see all the good and you disregard the past. But that wasn't your original question." He paused and exhaled and I hoped that the answer was still no. "I won't lie to you it was good with Laurel, we connected and it was more than sex but no it was never this intense. I could keep my hands off her, I could be away from her for days and not really miss her, I still love her but I don't think I was ever in love with her at least not the way I am with you."

My heart was aglow at that answer I thought it couldn't get any better but once again Oliver proved me wrong. "I hate being away from you, I think about you constantly even when I surrounded by you I'm still thinking of you. Touching you calms me down; I've never wanted someone so much in my life. When we finally made love I knew I'd never get enough of you. Clearly my performance today has proven that. I love you, I'm in love with you and I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it." I kissed him soundly and continued to long into the night as our bodies once again found their own natural rhythm once again coming together as one.

Olive had passed out long ago but my mind was still reeling from the past few days and the sheer amount of sex that I was still coming down from. Gazing at his soft innocent sleeping face was becoming my new favorite hobby. He was relaxed in sleep his worries and cares seemed to ebb away causing all the tension and anger to ebb away. I had been tracing my fingers up and down his face just watching as he slept. I nuzzled down into his chest once more and stated to softly speak saying all the words that I held in my heart without fear of feeling stupid or rejected. Although after tonight the fear of rejection should have been erased completely.

"I love you, I'm in love with you and I think I have been since the day we met. I never meant to feel anything for you but I did. I fell for your smile, your warmth, your kindness, and your heart. I miss you when you're not with me; my thoughts all revolve around you and how to stay within your embrace. I want you even when you're buried inside me, I've never felt such an intense connection to another human being before and I don't want to feel it for anyone else ever again. I want us to be forever, I want my future with you, I want to be your wife, and I want to be the mother of your children, I want everything with you." With that I kissed his chest before finding my own slumber.

What I didn't know what the Oliver had been awake perhaps he had woken to the sound of my voice but had I been aware I would have heard his response that was in agreement to mine. "I want everything with you too."


	18. Chapter 17: Amanda

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 17: Amanda

Today was the day the first day and perhaps the worst. I had tossed and turned for hours as I drifted in and out of sleep. I kept imagining the meeting with Amanda then I kept imagining a gun pointed at my chest. I could feel the cold metal of the barrel as it pressed against my chest. I could hear the click and the clack of her pumps as she strode forward her gaze colder than winter in Alaska. She never spoke not one single word she just titled her head to the side and smiled as her index finger pressed the trigger and the shot rang out vibrating through my head. I woke up each time the shot fired and it was always right before the bullet met my heart. Oliver's arms would come up from behind pressing me against his warm solid form attempting to shield me from my own inner thoughts and fears. I just leaned against him breathing heavily with my eyes screwed shut attempting to prevent the tears from falling. He would then rock me back and forth slowly whispering soft soothing words into my disheveled hair. By my third nightmare Oliver must have been concerned as my screams became louder and more tortured with each go round. Yet he never uttered a single word other than "shhh you're safe, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, it was just a dream."

Glancing in the mirrored surface of my microwave was enough to give anyone a shock. My eyes were red and slightly inflamed due to a combination of sleep deprivation and tears that had continued to fall. My skin that was always pale looked even paler against my very vivid blue eyes. Blonde tendrils fell around my face in varying directions as they had come loose from my ponytail the night before. Removing the elastic band I ran my still slightly shaking fingers through the hair attempting to tame the rat's nest before Oliver took one look and ran the other direction. Still so wrapped up in attempting to fix my sleep deprived appearance; I didn't even notice Oliver had come up from behind until I felt him wrapping his arms around my form as he reached for the freshly brewed coffee that I'd made during my self inspection.

"You're beautiful." His voice honest and clear sounding as he kissed the back of my head before removing his arms his hands firmly clasping the coffee pot as he moved towards the mugs. I hung my head in slight shame but mostly in an attempt to hide as he'd only seen the back of my head and had yet to see my actual face.

"Yes beautiful sure with about 2 hours of sleep and absolutely no make up to hide the deep dark bags currently setting up camp beneath my eyes." My voice was filled with sarcasm but hidden beneath it was a small amount of panic. Yes we'd woken up together before but then I'd slept, and I'd woken up about five minutes before him so I was able to prep before his handsome face awakened to see my own.

By this point he'd moved to sit down at the kitchen table he of course looked perfect, his deep blue eyes were clear showing no signs of the hours of sleep I'd compromised. His scruff was slightly longer than usual indicating that this morning he'd be trimming but otherwise he looked perfect. Not one hair out of place, his upper body still ridden with scar tissue remained one the most attractive sights in previous memory. "Felicity…Felicity…FELICITY!"

Startled from my daydream by the high tenor of his usually deep very masculine voice I sputtered out a weak "hmmm wh…what?" His eyes softened instantly as he chuckled sipping at his coffee as he did.

"What may I ask were you daydreaming about while standing there with your beautiful lips slightly parted and your eyes slightly glazed over?" He hadn't moved an inch from the table but I could still feel the invisible pull starting as I unclasped my hands from the kitchen counter and slowly started to walk towards him. I kept my eyes focused on his coming closer and closer my heart racing as I watched his chest rise and fall his own breathing becoming faster and more erratic. I watched him place the half empty mug on the table gently before extending his arms out reaching for my waist once I was within reach. My heart began pounding faster and faster once his hands came into to contact with the thin sliver of skin between my camisole and the boxers that I'd thrown on before padding out here to make the coffee. His fingers dug slightly into my waist pulling me down as I settled on his lap my legs spreading to either side as my chest came dangerously close to his own. He kept his fingers moving against my skin sending shivers of pleasure up my spine, his voice once again directing my ever so distracted mind to his mouth.

"So what we're you thinking about that was so blissful that I had to shout to get your attention?" His lips gliding over my neck as his teeth slowly dragged across the skin. I gulped loudly as my arms tightened around his neck my hands moving into his close cropped hair bringing his mouth closer to my heated skin.

"I was thinking about you, all I ever do is think…about…you." My voice became weaker and lighter as his mouth moved higher along my neck reaching the lobe of my ear and then biting down eliciting a low hiss from my throat. I smiled as he kissed his way slowly along my jawbone before trailing upwards placing one final kiss to my mouth as he pulled back smiling as well.

"Glad to hear it." His voice had become harder but in my mind he sounded perfect. I moved to stand but he just tightened his grip around my waist controlling my movements as he did. Looking up I asked in the gentlest voice possible "Oliver why won't you let me stand up?" Not that I minded straddling my boyfriend at 7 something in the morning but we both still had to shower and get dressed before meeting Rose at her office downtown by 9. That meant separate showers and me applying about a pound of make-up to hide not only the evidence of stress and fear but to hide the evidence his mouth had left all over my small neck.

He tilted his head to the side so I matched his movement keeping our eyes together attempting to will his answer forward knowing that our time was running short. "Out with it we only have so much time to do the soul baring staring contest that now ends with you taking me against any hard surface available." I loved the sounds he made when he lightly laughed they were innocent and carefree which was such a stark contrast to his other side the darker more tormented soul that laid beneath.

"You were trying to hide from me." My head shot up from the tilted position as my body became stiff in his strong embrace.

"What when did I hide from you?" I knew when hell I was slightly embarrassed that we were this close now but he just had this pull once I was in his gravity I was done for.

"You're beautiful why is that so hard for you to see?" Now I was completely lost. I knew I was pretty and sure I had some amazing eyes but I wasn't like gorgeous Laurel whom he held on an imaginary pedestal for 5 long years.

"Oh baby you're so much more than Laurel will ever be what am I going to have to say or do to make you see that?" I blinked rapidly realizing that once again my inner monologue had been in fact an out loud one. "Damnit, once just once I'd like to have a private thought that wasn't broadcasted to the entire listening area." My head slammed forward straight into his chest as I sighed mostly in sad defeat.

"Fine yes we when woke up together the other day I'd freshened up a bit, and yes today I was hoping that you hadn't seen my face since I look as if death warmed over about two days prior. I just…I don't know…I want you to think I'm…"

"You want me to think what that you're perfect, stunning, beautiful, smart, funny, intelligent, wonderful, caring, kind, gorgeous what more do you want I could go for hours." His voice wasn't hard or angry it was filled with genuine awe and a small amount of annoyance that I was still doubting his feelings in this regard. I kept my head down against his chest as I sighed loudly knowing that sooner or later I'd have to answer his question I frankly would have preferred later.

"This…what's between you and I well this is new to me. I just...I don't want to disappoint you, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm just me Felicity who talks to much, loves computers, and is always going to wear glasses. I'm a IT nerd who loves what she does and yes it scares me given your past that you might one day realize that you'd prefer the gorgeous, smart, talented, funny, and oh yeah possible love of your life Laurel rather than me." My head was reeling I had just spilled my guts to this wonderful beautiful man who had never once given me any reason to doubt his feelings towards me. My breathes continued in their unsteady rapid fire pace waiting for him to do well anything. His fingers had continued to slowly and softly knead at the skin of my waist as I spoke and then released my inner most demons. His breathing had remained even, level and steady through everything never once changing so I waited with my forehead still pressed to his skin.

"I could have gone back to Laurel and I ran away, I had a relationship with a woman named Helena that was based out of mutual loneliness and shared needs for vengeance…Felicity…damnit baby just look at me because I'm only going to say this once." His voice became harder on that last point filling with a slight bit of anger over having to explain his feelings towards me once again. I lifted my head up leveling his heated gazed with my own. As a silent apology I moved my hands to rest aside his chiseled jawline using my thumbs to lightly caress against his scruffy but still perfect skin.

"Laurel and I are done we are in the past and that's where we belong. Our relationship was toxic from the start. She's with Tommy now and frankly he's a good fit for her. I'm with you, I'm about to risk my life for you, I've told you more than anyone about my time away…." My face scrunched up at that because he had in fact told me almost nothing on that particular subject. "I see that expression and I know I've said very little but you still know more than I ever intended for you to." I nodded in understanding remaining quiet as he continued. "I trusted you with my secret and I let you into my life. Physically well baby we've had sex, we've fucked and we've made love so I do believe that base has been covered." I nodded eagerly in agreement as giant smile appeared on my face. "I've also seen you while you've slept. I've seen the small line of drool that escapes your slightly open mouth when you're in a deep sleep. I've seen the bags that form underneath your eyes when you haven't slept more than a few hours due to either worry or unspoken fears. I've seen your eyes as you sobbed heavily against me turning puffy and red from the tears that refused to stop falling. Now one last time for the record you're beautiful in every single form. Now do you need any further clarification of how I feel towards you because I've told you I'm in love, I've told you how much so, I've showed you how much I want you even when I'm thrusting deeply into your core…"I gulped he was right he'd done nothing but tell me and show me how much he felt for me so before he could finish his monologue I clamped my lips down on his stilling the words in his throat as I moved my tongue roughly against his own.

"Oliver we have to leave… let me rephrase that we should have left 10 minutes ago." Yeah my whole separate showers idea well that idea died the moment I shoved my tongue down his throat after he once again declared his love for me. After that well we kind of got a bit too carried away in minutes he'd had me naked in my shower with his cock firmly sheaved pounding into me with a frenzied energy that left me breathless and quite sore. Needless to say we'd taken a bit too long in the shower which left us very little time to dry off separately I might add and prepare for the day ahead.

"Relax we'll make it on time." His tall still breathtaking form appeared from my bedroom dressed in a charcoal grey suit that made my mouth water. He was adjusting his tie as he moved towards me kissing my cheek lightly as he passed by grapping the discarded mug from the table and bringing it to the sink. I smiled at this small gesture of domestic living. I had gone for a less is more look I'd chosen a blue and white patterned sleeveless dress with matching shoes. I had been able to keep the make-up light for the most part and thankfully Oliver's little marks of affection had been easier to cover than I had anticipated. Once my hair was up in its usual ponytail I grabbed the white coat from the hanger and my purse reaching for the door. I was about to pull my car keys out when Oliver placed his hand on mine stilling my actions as I looked towards him questions filling my gaze. "Oliver what are you doing we have to go and as far as I know you don't own a car so you'll just have to be uncomfortable for 20 minutes. He just smiled at me as he produced a pair of keys that certainly weren't to a car of any make or model.

"Oliver you're out of your mind there is no way in hell that I'm getting on that deathtrap you call a motorcycle dressed like this." I moved my hands up and down my body to illuminate my point. He just chuckled as he grabbed the helmet from the back of the bike shoving it forward into my hands.

"Felicity car's have to obey traffic laws I however on this do not. We have 15 minutes to get across town. At this time of day it's going to take at least 45 minutes in your car. So chose be tardy or ride with your chest pressed to my back and your arms around my waist." I glared as he smiled in smug assuredness. He knew based on this morning's shower that I indeed had a thing for his back and his waist. So huffing I moved climbing rather unsteadily onto the back of the back pining his hips between my knees as I shoved the helmet over my head and leaned forward. "See at least my way you get to have your hands all over me." I used my index finger and thumb to pinch at his stomach eliciting a light hiss as the engine roared to life. I closed my eyes and leaned even closer resting my head against his back and prayed that my dress would remain put during the ride there.

He had us to Rose's office building in 15 minutes as promised. My heart was still in my throat as I climbed off the back of the bike his hands steadying me as I went. My legs felt jittery from the constant motion of the bikes powerful roaring engine. Frankly I was a little turned on the bikes motions reminding me of Oliver's when he was moving in and out of me rapidly bringing me closer and closer to my organism. I flushed at my private thoughts as I removed the helmet but once I saw my hair those thoughts were gone as sheer horror sunk in. "Felicity you're beautiful stop and move forward." I nodded but still kept moving my hands over the loose strands attempting to fix the matted mess without having to re-do it completely. Grasping my hand he pulled me forward with an exasperated and slightly amused look befalling his face. He pulled me through the lobby my shoes clicking as we went his stride growing longer with each rapid step. Finally we we're in the elevator so I pushed the button for Rose's floor and sighed as the doors slammed shut.

"I can't believe I agreed to riding on that deathtrap, I look like a windstorm focused all its resources on my hair. God Amanda's going to have such a wonderful impression of me now." By this point I had taken the hair tie down as I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair attempting to remove the wind and helmet caused tangles. My hands froze when I felt Oliver's own hand sliding through my hair threading through the strands as he went. His body that was beside me when the elevator ride started was now firmly pressed against my back his breath lightly tickling my neck sending shivers throughout my body. "Oliver what…

"I prefer it when you leave your hair down. It reminds me of how you look as I'm moving above you, within you, and around you. You're so breathtaking in the moment before you come that my heart stills in my chest as you shatter around me. So leave it down… for me…please." I nodded as his lips descended to my neck kissing me softly until the doors pinged and burst open. Moving forward through the open doors he grabbed my hand one last time turning me around pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before asking one last question. "What did you really think of the bike ride?" I smiled softly leaning forward until my lips were at his ear. "It turned me on." With that I leaned away walking forward with Oliver trailing behind his smile going from ear to ear.

"You two really do like to keep things interesting don't you?" Rose met us outside her office looking perfect in her black and red body hugging dress. I just smiled lightly as I followed her in Oliver close behind me. She moved around her office in a flurry of hurried motions as we sat down in the two chairs opposite her immaculate desk. My nerves were beginning to rise as she pressed the speed dial. I kept wringing my hands together as my anxiety took hold my heart began to race as small trickles of sweat began to run down my back causing the thin material of my dress to stick and cling to my wet skin. Oliver looked over and grabbed my hand stilling my movements by rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. He too looked nervous but he unlike me wasn't sweating like a whore in church.

"Alright they're on the way up apparently Amanda saw you both enter on the security cameras so in less than two minutes four heavily armed men will waltz in here and take you both into custody. Remember to remain calm, be clear, and direct. Felicity…." I looked up my eyes filled with utter terror. "Don't speak let Oliver be your spokesman." I nodded and then remembered that we'd changed the original plan but since we'd had sex in the shower neither one of us had called her to inform her of the change. I was about to open my mouth to warn her when the sound of clicking heels caused my blood to run cold.

"Rose I'll take it from here. Please follow the two guards placed outside to base you'll be briefed on your new assignment in route." Rose's face went ashen as she stood slightly nodding in understanding before pining me with a gaze that was filled with remorse and pain. Amanda was separating us; Rose wouldn't be able to help me any further than today. I blanched at this realization. Without her it was just Oliver and I, she was our inside person the one inside ARGUS who could guide me when I ran into a road block. Oliver's grasp on my hand became tighter not in comfort but in warning. This didn't change anything we'd already walked into the lion's den and we had no escape route in play. I felt my world beginning to close up around me threatening to crush me as I fell into its wide open crevice.

"Felicity…." I looked up to Rose once again with tears threatening to fall. "Thank you for agreeing. Thank you for seeing me, for really seeing me." She turned without another word exiting the office just as she entered my life quickly and without warning.

"Well let's dry those eyes and get right down to business I hear through the grapevine that you've accomplished your mission…" Glancing down to our entwined hands she snickered her eyes becoming black and cold. "Based on this heartwarming display of affection I'd say you've done far better than any of us had dared hope." Oliver's hand became firm unmoving and un-detachable against my own as his eyes turned deadly and lethal. Gone was the man from the elevator or even the kitchen table this was Oliver Queen former assassin for ARGUS.

"Move it along Amanda you wanted me now you have me make your pitch before I use the various weapons in this office to end your pathetic existence." I was about to vomit from the stress of being in this room with now two cold blooded killers. I could hear the blood pounding in my eardrums as the room slowly began to spin, my head felt light, and my skin began to burn. Faster and faster that was the beat coming from my heart as the room continued to spin faster and faster as both Oliver's touch and Amanda's form became distant thoughts as the anxiety took full hold. " you look unwell…"

"No I'm fine what I'm not fine with is that fact that you sent Rose away, what I'm not fine with is the fact that you intend to drag this along until one of us breaks. So please you soulless ice cold bitch tell us what you want and then let us go home." I had surprised them both with my strong and very angry voice. However no one was more shocked than myself. I'd apparently found my backbone, I'd found what motivated me for these past 6 almost 7 months. First it was Oliver and my growing need to protect him from harm. This time it was not just Oliver but Rose, regardless of how we started or how we met she cared for me as I did her and Amanda had sent her away with no warning and no regard. My motivation was clear it was love and now Amanda was about to see a whole new side to Felicity Smoak because so was I.

"I'm sorry what did you just call me.." Her tone was icy and dead much like her soul I assumed so I released Oliver's hand and stood up coming face to face with my recruiter and my would be murderer. "You heard me so either accept our terms or we walk." I felt my legs shaking beneath me but I remained firm hoping my power play actually worked.

Smiling quite crudely she took a seat Rose's seat and motioned for me to sit with an outstretched uncaring wave. "Fine Felicity name your terms." I nodded while refusing to take a seat so I took yet another step forward sending shockwaves of fear throughout my entire body. Leaning forward I leveled her with my gaze of hatred and distain as I spoke leaving no room for misinterpretation.

"First off Rose is my handler so I'd bring her back now. Second Oliver and I we're a package deal he'll do the field work as the Hood and I'll be the voice in his ear ranging from recon to any and all cyber related jobs that come forward. Third and just so you don't attempt to use this against us later on yes we're involved, we live together, and we're soon to be engaged so remove any and all attempts to subvert our relationship for your devious means. Do I make myself clear?" My tone was cold and deadly but also slightly tense since I'd just announced that Oliver and I were engaged or about to be without us being anywhere close to that stage.

Amanda was hard to read and colder than any living or breathing person that I'd ever come into contact with. I took this moment to truly examine her. She was beautiful, with flawless ebony skin and those dark deep brown eyes that right now were filled with utter hate and loathing. Her face was perfect down to her full red lipstick stained lips. I glanced down lower her build was slight and petite but strong leaving no room for misunderstandings she must have been about 5'7 or 5'8 but was about 5'11 with her 2 or 3 inch black pumps. Remembering to breathe I waited for her to speak or hell even blink in response. Her legs draped one over the other moved as she stood up once again placing her hands palms down on the cold glass table. "Agreed I'll have Rose brought up to speed. Now Oliver you and I have business to attend to so would you rather have your almost fiancé in the room or out." She stumbled over those last words hardly believing them to be accurate. I too glanced towards him hoping that I hadn't just blown our entire plan and relationship apart.

"She's going to be my wife Amanda we have no secrets from one another so she stays." I gasped his tone was sure and confident whatever game he was playing he was in a league all his own. "After all you've already given her my ARGUS file, she knows about my year with your organization, she knows how you trained me to kill, torture, and destroy anyone who got in my way. So really what else is there to hide perhaps it's you who wants her gone but it most certainly isn't I." I was amazed he hadn't moved an inch; he was poised, calm, and confident. His body language giving nothing away in that moment I realized just how truly cold and calculating he could be. Amanda sized him up looking for any sign of weakness within his eyes and finding none. She sighed as she sat back down. "Fine she stays so let's get down to business shall we I have a lot riding on you two." Walking backwards I slumped down into the chair my legs thanking me for the break. Oliver's hand came towards mine his strong grasp pulling my entangled fingers apart as he ensnared one marking me as his for all the room to see. "So what's our mission?"


	19. Chapter 18: Engaged?

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 18: Engaged?

I loved my office I truly did. Here I was safe and secure surrounded by my many computers and gadgets. Another wonderful bonus was that both Amanda and Oliver were no where in sight. My mind had spent the better half of the morning replying the long and somewhat rewarding meeting with Amanda. She'd been colder than the iceberg that sank the Titanic and Oliver well I could only imagine how furious he'd be with me tonight when we both arrived home. I'd said we were going to be engaged, engaged what the hell had possessed me to say that? I'm sure it shocked the hell out of him as well because not even 2 hours prior he'd made a beautiful speech once again confirming his feelings for me and then…well I could still feel where he'd been as my muscles clenched with utter contentment. My eyes slid shut as I slowly leaned forward my elbows on my desk allowing for my fingers to lightly rub my weary temples as the memories once again began to hit me in full force.

"Always so direct Mr. Queen I always did appreciate that aspect of your personality." Again her smile was cruel and unforgiving causing me to wonder how she'd ever been with someone long enough to produce a child. "Amanda cut the crap why am I here and why did you recruit Felicity of all people to bring me in?" Her smile vanished as it was being replaced by a harsh cruel scowl.

"So I see this no secrets thing extends to all aspects of your soon to be combined lives." I felt her eyes before I saw them hard, demanding and filled with disdain. Yup Amanda wasn't one that could be won over with my unique brand of charm. My voice came out lighter than I'd hoped as my throat went dry. "I well umm…look we're not here to re-hash my past mis-steps. I told him the truth end of story either move this along or I'm leaving right now I unlike you two still have a cover job to maintain or have your forgotten about QC?" Exhaling was a relief as I slumped further into the hard cold metal chair. Oliver's hands still shockingly entangled with my own.

"Yes Ms. Smoak you have a point so I'll proceed. As you know you're soon to be husband has a rather colorful past and that is not including those 5 years shipwrecked." This time my eyes rolled as her lips slightly upturned into a satisfied smile hoping she had created some sort of tension or crack in our otherwise solid appearing façade.

"I know who Oliver is past and present so what does his past have to do with us here and now?" I stated smiling brightly my tone indicating that she hadn't won anything. Whether I liked it or not Oliver and I were in this together that much he had proven when he didn't correct my engagement flub.

"Amanda are you quite finished sizing her up? It's getting later by the minute and I'm guessing your overall plan factors quite heavily on Felicity keeping her QC cover job." Her gaze shifted to Oliver now filled with less amusement and more caution. Once again softly smiling she finally continued having decided that Oliver was indeed correct in his assumptions.

"Yes it does as a matter of fact. Oliver you've heard of HIVE no doubt from your relationship with one John Diggle." His curt nod serving as his only response his once caring eyes now cold and distant before her. "Well I'm going to give you the opportunity to avenge his brother's murder. I want you to dismantle HIVE." Again he remained placid I on the other hand had begun to sweat once again feeling the pressure of this moment pressing against my chest as the room became smaller and smaller around me.

"How?" I whipped my head in his direction mostly in shock. That was his response how? Not even another word or two thrown in for effect just one word, one syllable and he was done. I suddenly wished for that cut throat precision with words. He glanced towards me from the corner of his eye and there he was my Oliver had returned in his soft gentle gaze. I felt my heart rate begin to lower as his thumb once again moved across my knuckles signaling for me to breathe in and out, to remain calm, and to trust him. My gaze returned to Amanda once his did fearing the words that would soon be leaving her snide smile.

"You'll be working as one of my men just as you did before. We'll provide Felicity with the Intel and she'll guide you through the job. We have a list of 10 targets who must be detained and then questioned for information in regards to HIVE's leader Damian Darkh. Once the information has been acquired you'll move onto Phase 2." Both she and Oliver didn't even stutter over that whole 10 people being questioned issue I on the other hand remembered what the file stated. Oliver was lethal as in those men were either going to harmed beyond repair or maybe even worse they'd end up dead. My body started to shutter involuntarily as the information bounced around in my mind dredging up horrible gut wrenching images along the way.

"Fine how involved will Felicity be in those missions." Again curt and to the point his tone giving nothing away as they batted back and forth in a verbal game of who's colder. "She'll be on the other end feeding you our questions as you interrogate the targets. She'll also be there per her request when you take them down. So she'll be quite involved all from the safety of ARGUS headquarters if that meets your previously stated demands." This woman didn't miss a beat she knew what his concerns would be and she just used them as verbal weaponry adding a check to an imaginary scoreboard in her mind.

"Agreed so we'll receive further instruction once we've completed this task I assume." Now his tone had changed it was less harsh and more relieved signaling to me that the meeting was nearing its end.

"Yes per our standard operating practices as you well know." Her tone too had changed with less ice and more venom being spewed forth in response.

"Felicity do you have any questions that you would like addressed?" I blinked rapidly remembering that I still had to speak as if I was apart of this conversation or at least pretending to be.

"I assume all the hardware, electronics, and other gear I'll need for my part will be provided on site?" She nodded in agreement.

"Yes actually Ms. Smoak you'll most likely enjoy our unlimited access to the latest and greatest technology this world has to offer." Now I smiled and for the first time it was real. She was right I would enjoy that hell I'd be ecstatic if I didn't fear for my life at the end of this whole ordeal.

I just nodded in reply not trusting my voice at that moment given the various emotions that I was feeling at this given moment in time.

Oliver stood taking me with him as he leaned forward his lips coming down to my ear as he whispered his question. "Baby we're almost done you're doing fine just remember to breath otherwise you'll pass out." I nodded against him as he pulled slightly away keeping a firm hand at the small of my back. "Fine when's our first mission."

She stood as well coming around the desk to stand before us her hands clasped in front of her smiling as she spoke. "I'll contact you when our mission profile is complete until then you're free to go. It was a pleasure meeting you Felicity I look forward to our time together I have a feeling we could learn much from one another."

Not waiting for any reply she moved with ease past us towards the heavily armed men stationed by the doors. Oliver turned his body slightly coming closer to my side as his head pivoted towards Amanda's rapidly retreating form.

"Amanda one last thing, once this over Felicity and I are free and that means for good I've escaped you once and don't think for a moment I won't use your own past against you. Remember how gifted Felicity is with a computer and remember how many secret's you still have to keep." I looked at him fully for the first time since Amanda had started speaking and there he was Oliver, but sill mine. He was making a point or a stand I might have messed up our original plan but he was making sure she knew the score.

"Of course Oliver, of course." Her voice echoing against the walls of the office as she continued walking never once turning back.

My mind returned when I heard the slight knock on the door I expected to see Kate but to my utter shock and complete horror Moira Queen was now standing before me looking every bit as terrifying as the first time she'd laid eyes on me. "Felicity correct?"

I nodded in response my voice surprised and slightly off balance. "Yes… Mrs. Queen or is it Mrs. Steele? I'm sorry…why are you here? Not that you can't be here I mean this is your company…I'll be stopping in 3…2…1. Yes my name is Felicity what can I do for you Mrs. Queen?" Right now I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"I'm here to discuss your growing relationship with my son." Of course she was that would just make my day complete. I straightened my back as she took a seat in the chair facing my desk. She was as always flawless, tall, empowered, with an ease and grace granted by time and I suspected genetics. She reminded me of Oliver in an odd way her self assured nature was like his own. She was confident in her place as well as her standing in the world at large; Moira Queen was a woman to be envied and respected above all else. "Felicity you're staring."

Wrenching my gaze downward as I mumbled out an apology I waited crossing my fingers together as she spoke her voice like honey thick and sweet with every word that passed her thin painted lips.

"You and my son have become quite close or at least that's what the gossip rags have been broadcasting. Given my son's…past with the media I thought it wise to speak with you directly in regards to your personal relationship with my son." Her tone was clipped and curt but still polite just as you'd expect from the reigning Queen of the family dynasty.

"We're friends who enjoy spending time together does that work for you?" I felt the red rising up as I spoke. I would have loved to say what we really were; I would have loved to say that I'm currently having mind-blowing life altering sex with your son but that might have taken things down a rather unfortunate path. So I kept it basic and simple hoping for this conversation to end quickly.

Sadly I was wrong. She smiled softly but her eyes spoke volumes and now so did her words. "Oh you're more than that I've seen the way your eyes linger on his in those pictures, I've noticed he seems to look at you in quite s similar fashion hence my presence today. I would like you to join our family for dinner this evening. I would like to spend some time with the woman who it appears has captured my son's often wondering eye." Now I was turning red and looking anywhere in the room but her face. What was I supposed to do? Did I say yes or did I say no? Oliver had Hood business tonight and that meant so did I. I also knew that my little we're to be engaged flub had yet to be addressed so I was in a bit of no win situation. Either I said yes and doomed myself to a dinner with Moira, Thea and Walter or I said no and let Oliver deal with his mother's intrusion into our relationship. Squaring my shoulders and looking up my gaze filled with self assurance as I spoke the words that I would soon regret.

"I accept so what time should I be there?"

She smiled in victory as she responded "8 o'clock will do nicely. See you this evening Felicity I'm looking forward to getting to know you better." With that she stood smiled and retreated from my office. My head was now flat on my desk as I mumbled; Oliver now had more than one reason to murder me.

 _What did you want me to do say no? You're mother invited me to dinner and since you still sort of live there she assumes that you'll already be there._ I glanced down at my phone waiting for the familiar ping signaling the arrival his response. We'd been texting back and forth since his mother left. I was right he was less than pleased with this new wrinkle in our otherwise rather busy evening plans. He was right of course we had enough to deal with right now without adding his mother into the mix.

 _Felicity we don't have time for this Amanda could call with mission details at any point in time. I just… I can't believe she actually showed up to your office and cornered you. I'll be addressing that little tactic this evening rest assured._

I smiled as I read the last message. Even when irritated with me he still wanted to protect me even from his mother's intrusion. _Baby relax she's just being your mother and given your past she's just being cautious with your newly minted public image._

His next response made me melt. _That might be true and well deserved but you and I have things to discuss such as our "engagement" and no I may not have reacted then but believe me I do have some feelings on the matter. I was hoping that we'd be discussing that particular topic while enjoying our rather physical attraction to one another._

I responded in kind barely able to contain my joy that he actually wanted to talk instead of well avoid the subject all together _. Well I can leave work around 4 so meet me at home and we'll "discuss" until it's time to leave for dinner. Oh and Oliver as turned on as the bike ride made me we will be driving to dinner each of us in our seats belts included._

; ) was the only response I received. I smiled looking forward to my before dinner plans with Oliver.

Inserting the key I turned and waited for the lock to pop. I sighed in relief as I stepped past the threshold and into my warm and comfortable home. I kicked of my shoes and hung up my coat and purse as I moved past the kitchen and down the hall towards the bedroom. I pushed the slightly ajar door so that it was fully opened stepping through the threshold and moving towards the closet. My breath caught in my throat when I saw the room. Dozens of white candles had been placed throughout the medium sized room providing a warm yellow glow as my senses were enveloped in vanilla and lavender. My bedroom looked like a candle lit haven. Tiny strands of clear lights hung down from the ceiling and around the door frames as I moved further into the room. My purple comforter was covered with white rose petals and a small note was placed in the center with Oliver's masculine scrawl. I gently leaned forward not wanting to disturb the scene before me as I lifted up the small sheet of paper that only had two words printed on it.

 _Bathroom mirror – O_

Confused but willing to trust the man who had done all this but thus remaining unseen I walked into the bathroom and once again my heart started to flutter rapidly in my chest. Dozens of candles were lit here as well some along the sides of the tub and a few were even littered in the shower but most of them were contained to the counter all arranged against the back wall directly in front of the mirror. This room it occurred to me was hot and sticky almost humid as I glanced around taking in the obvious planning and time that had gone into my homecoming surprise. Remembering my instructions I glanced towards the mirror and this time my heart completely stopped. There written in the moisture created by the steam and humidity of the small closed of room were once again two simple words.

 _Marry Me._

Stepping forward I reached out trailing my open hands over the bright yellow flames of the numerous candles feeling the flames heat spreading through my fingertips warming my entire hand. Bringing my hand slowly upwards I used my now heated index finger to trace along the two life changing words. I was halfway through tracing the y when my vision began to blur I realized in that moment I was beginning to once again cry. My smile widened as this time happy tears began to fall cascading down my face as I once again began to trace the letters that he'd written in the moisture covered mirror.

"I told you I wanted to talk tonight." I could see him now first as a reflection in the mirror coming forward as if he had materialized from thin air. I watched his reflection as he moved closer smiling softly as he approached.

"Oliver this…this whole room is…thank you baby thank you so much. I love it this is just breathtaking." I hadn't moved I just watched as his form zeroed in on mine lit from behind by the numerous lit candles that surrounded us in the small still very humid room. "Well you took me by surprise this morning so I figured I should repay the favor." His chest was firmly pressed to my back so leaning back I tilted my head slightly kissing his jaw before grabbing his arms and wrapping them tightly around me. His smile in that moment made the dozens and dozens of candles pale in comparison.

"Oliver how long did this take?" I was still just so wrapped up in the moment that I needed to know everything that had led up to it and that included the time he spent creating this magical moment meant just for me. We were both staring at the mirror our smiles matched as he gently kissed the side of my face as he responded his voice soft and gentle but I could already feel our natural physical bond was growing once again building toward the eventual climax.

"Thea gave me the idea after I called both my mother and than her." He smirked seeing my eyes go from whimsy and lustful to confused and yes slightly amused. "You called your mother after our conversation…oh god Oliver what did you do?" Now I was looking away attempting to bury my face deeply into his neck inhaling his soapy clean scent. "Relax I just made sure that they'd each behave while in your presence. You're the first girl since Laurel who I've brought home so this can go one of two ways."

"Right this can go why what a step down from Laurel or wow she's wonderful and a perfect match you." My voice muffled by his neck which I was still using to hide my blushing skin. He just sighed lightly holding me close as he swayed gently each of us just enjoying the moment before our perfect spell was broken.

"So how do you feel about the question?" His voice for the first time in our relationship was unsure, unsteady and shockingly sounded a lot like mine 90% of the time. I smiled into his neck pressing my lips to his skin as I did. It occurred to me that for once I held all the cards and I fully intended to use that to my advantage. Pulling free from his embrace I walked away about 10 close to 12 inches leaving about a foot of space between our bodies. "Felicity what are you doing?" His gaze had followed me as I moved his eyes roaming up and down my body taking in every minor detail as he went. I felt wanton and bare at his hot and demanding gaze. I slowly reached behind my back as I pulled the zipper slowly down.

"I'm responding to your question. How am I doing thus far?" With the zipper fully undone I shrugged the straps down until the top of my dress was bunched around my waist leaving my green lace bra visible to his appreciative gaze. Licking my lips slowly I swallowed before speaking once again my voice beginning to waver with each moment that passed. "Oliver you still with me over there?"

My hands now pushing down against the bunched material as I slowly slid the dress down past the curve of my waist, until it dropped with a light thud to the floor. "Oliver baby talk to me tell me what you're feeling." I spoke softly as I slowly ran my hand up and down my abdomen as small droplets of moisture formed across my heated and aroused flesh.

"God you're beautiful…you have no idea how much I want you right now…however I also want an answer to my previous question." His now rugged voice became more demanding as the words began to form leaving me breathless as he finished. I stepped forward now clad in only my green lace undergarments I kept my gaze on his as I moved erasing the distance between our bodies until I had his crisp white shirt beneath my hands. I deftly started to undo the buttons one by one his just stood still as stone and let me finish until I pulled his shirt free of the waistband revealing the well toned slightly bronzed skin beneath. My breath hitched in my throat as I glided my fingers softly over the various scars savoring the feel of the rippled puckered skin over his well defined muscular form. I looked up once again as I pushed his shirt down past his shoulders until it fell from his perfectly sculpted arms dropping lightly to the floor. Softly running my hands across the expanse of his back I pulled him closer until my heaving chest was rubbing up against his own. "Felicity I want an answer…baby yes or no." His arms banding around me waist erasing any shred of space that had been left between our damp skin.

"Then ask me…Oliver ask me…say the words…I want to hear them coming from your lips." I'd expected him to speak or gesture towards the mirror but he instead grabbed my arms stilling my roaming hands as he pushed them down using finally his words to express his want. "Finish what you started." I glanced up to see his eyes had grown dark desire pooling in the endless blue orbs. Bringing my hands down I quickly unclasped the belt moving towards the pants button. Once his pants had been fully undone I slowly pushed them down taking his boxer's with them. Leaving him bared before me.

"Your turn now you finished what I started." He used his hands to slip the straps down as his mouth descending upon my own. I groaned as his tongue melted into mine. My arms instantly came back up and around to encircle his neck pulling his mouth further into mine. His lips were hard and demanding against mine as I let out a small scream when he bit down on my bottom lip. "Baby say it…say the words." My voice was harsh and breaths were ragged from his searing kisses.

"You have my words now I want yours." That's when it clicked my eyes slammed shut as his mouth traveled down my neck going lower and lower until he reached the cup of the still clasped bra. Using his tongue he traced the line of my heaving breast against the cool flimsy fabric. "Come on baby… tell me…answer me." His voice was low and primal he wasn't just searching for a yes or a no he wanted it all. Oliver had spent weeks proclaiming his feelings for me, assuring me that I was it and then today I'd overstepped and pushed us even further far faster than I'd intended to. Now he'd risen to the challenge instead of ignoring it or backing away he was just coming closer. I had his heart and now he wanted mine in his world fair was fair. So I upped the play if he wanted everything then I'd make him work for it.

"You want my answer…then give me a reason to respond." With those breathy raspy words his control snapped. The clasp was released and before I knew it his mouth was over my right nipple sucking hard as his hands traveled down ripping the thin fabric of my underwear to shreds. Two hard tugs against my breast later and he had my body hoisted up my soaking wet core directly aligned with his elongated shaft. "Oliver…baby… just say it" He growled slamming my back directly into the bathroom wall. "You first." His mouth once again returning to my chest this time taking my left nipple between his teeth and biting down as he thrusted forward impaling me with one slick movement. " I screamed out as he moved rapidly sparing mere seconds between thrusts pushing me higher and higher until I felt my body begin to quiver begging for the release that would shatter my existence. "Come on Felicity…you have everything…just say it." His lips now moved to my neck making very sure to leave my lips free to utter that one little word the one word that he craved and the one that I was withholding. I moaned and panted as he kept up his punishing pace my legs wrapped tightly around his as my hips matched his thrusts one by one. "I love you…I need you…I want you…I want everything with you…Oliver…"

The floodgates broke apparently the words he was searching for had been uttered and to my utter disbelief he moved even harder and faster plunging his cock further and deeper into my already aching core with each rapid movement. My body tensed and clenched around his tightening down on his massive erection as my body imploded around us my voice screaming out his name as I came. His voice came out low and feral as he found his own release my name being uttered like a prayer. With him still buried deep inside me I brought my hands up to grab his face while his strong form held me firmly against the wall. Once I could see his face I spoke my voice broken and strained as my breaths came out in short rapid pants. "Ask me." He leaned forward exhaling as our foreheads touched his eyes closing softly as he whispered against my lips "Marry me."

Smiling in reply I finally gave him his answer our lips still gently ghosting against the others. "You heard me last night didn't you? You heard me as I spilled my guts to what I thought was your sleeping form." He nodded lightly his nosed gently bumping and brushing against mine. I kissed him firmly before pulling away once again struggling to keep my composure. "I meant every word." His eyes fluttered open his pupils blown wide taking every square inch of my face in as if memorizing every detail in this moment. "Yes, my answer is yes. I want everything with you." This time his lips collided with mine his mouth releasing all his thoughts and feelings into one mind blowing kiss "Oliver…baby… wait." He pulled back from my neck his gaze hardened like the rest of him and also confused. "Do you not want to?" I giggled at his absurd question. "Oh no I always want you…" I gulped before finishing hoping he understood what I truly wanted. "This last time was straight up fucking each of us attempting to gain dominance and it was well oh my fucking god." That earned me a low growl and swift but hard kiss to the mouth. "This time I want us coming together in our bed…I want us to make love this time." My voice had become so quiet that by the end I was whispering. He walked while still inside me until his knees hit the bed. Then with careful gentle movements he leaned forward bringing us both down upon the rose petal covered bed and answered me before placing a soft languid kiss to my mouth. "I think that can be arranged. I love you." I smiled as he leaned back slowly beginning to move within me once again. "I love you." This time when we came it was as one and this time when I screamed I kept repeating the word yes over and over again each of us knowing the meaning behind it.

"Oliver how long do we have until we have to get ready to go?" I was curled against his chest with his arms wrapped around me as I spoke feeling drowsier with each word.

"We have about 30 minutes than we'll have to move I'm afraid." I yawned in reply. I still couldn't believe it Oliver and I were really engaged and it wasn't for some scam that we had to pull off in front of Amanda. I was going to marry Oliver Queen and I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around that fact.

"What type of ring do you want?" I turned so I was now facing him as he brought his hands up to gently caress my face. "I don't know something simple, classic, nothing too big or flashy. I mean I don't even really need one I have you and your commitment to me. That's enough for me." He shook his head scowling as he did so. "No you deserve a ring and I'm going to give you what you deserve." I laughed slightly at his sudden show of dominance.

"Baby are you trying to stake your claim by branding me with your seal via an engagement ring?" His eyes sparkled with amusement and I can swear a hint of a positive reaffirmed yes.

"You're mine and yes I intend to state that to the world and that means you're getting a ring." I just shrugged and kissed him lightly against the mouth before moving heading to the shower in preparation for my next obstacle dinner with his family.

"Since when do you walk around here naked without a care in the world?" I just shrugged once again walking in all my naked glory towards the shower. "Oh about the time that I came home to my boyfriend's heartstopping proposal." With that I turned the water on and stepped into the shower; within minutes I felt his rock solid form pressed up against me pushing us both beneath the scalding hot spray of the shower head. I knew this was a bad idea but just like this morning the moment his lips were on mine all my protests fell on deaf ears.


	20. Chapter 19: Family Time

Read and review and remember I appreciate you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relations to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 19: Family Time

Having a relationship meant two things one I was having sex on a regular basis and it wasn't just once a day no with Oliver once was never enough. He also liked to vary where we'd end up lately the shower had been his favorite location; him hot, wet, his thick erection slamming into me over and over again made it mine as well. However all that sex had one tiny little downfall; his mouth had been everywhere marking my skin as he traveled up and down my hot sweat slicked body. I brought my hand up to my neck softly touching the line of marks that he'd left along the skin. They were all about the same size but some were light little bite marks while others were deeper indicating he'd taken his time sucking against me as I moaned and screamed against his fantastic mouth. This trail continued down past my collarbone and over both breasts; I used my hand to examine the soft tissue and found that I liked it. I actually liked the fact that you could see his desire for me splayed across my skin. "Felicity what are you doing?"

My head whipped around to behold my…and that's when it really hit me he was no longer my boyfriend he was my fiancé. The reason for these new marks across my breasts and between my thighs was because I'd said yes. Smiling I stood still mostly naked as I moved towards him once in front of him I stood on my tiptoes kissing him softly. "I was cataloging the various ways you've written your name rather loudly across my once soft supple skin." I moved closer my bare breasts sliding up and down his still damp chest. " I was hoping you'd allow me to do the same." I was on my back in seconds the towel covering his ever growing bulge was gone as he moved down my body kissing and sucking as he went. "Baby…ahhh…right there…oh god keep going." I felt his tongue massaging my clit as my hands moved up my once again sweaty skin towards my breasts. I palmed them gently at first using the tips of fingers to pull and elongate the nipples as his tongue and lips explored my core sucking and licking me to my breaking point. "Ahhh baby…keep going…oh god…I feel…I feel like I'm going to explode." His pace increased with every rough and ragged word that escaped past my lips. My own ministrations increased each time I heard him moan against my hot inflamed skin.

"Almost baby…faster…ahhhh…right there…I'm so close." My hips bucked forward hard against his mouth begging for the release that was fast approaching. My skin was on fire as he massaged my hips with his strong sure hands keeping time with the pace set by his erotic mouth. Suddenly I felt it the tingle as the fire ignited in my blood pushing my organism forward as I came hard against his mouth panting and screaming his name until my voice was no more than a silent utter. His head moved forward licking the sweat from my skin as he trailed his tongue up past my engorged clit past my pelvis and up my abdomen. I felt my legs tense against his hips as he came forward pulling him down against me so that his hard elongated shaft lined up with my opening. His tongue was between my breasts as I shifted beneath him pressing the bottoms of my feet against his calf's. Closer and closer he came his tongue now trailing achingly slow up my neck; that's when he moved. Right as his lips met mine he thrusted forward causing me to scream against his mouth.

He moved with a rapid unrestrained pace moving harder and harder within me as my legs clamped down harder my hips moving in time against him. He'd engulfed my mouth his tongue delving deeply memorizing as he went. My screams were muffled and swallowed as he kissed me slowly, languidly and hard. My nails pierced his skin as we moved harder and harder against the other going faster and faster until our bodies shattered around us. "I love you…I'll never tire of this…never." He was panting against me our lips still ghosting against each other as we filled our lungs with air. "God you're incredible…are you always this…"

"Erect? Only around you…there's just something about being inside you it makes me …"

"Feel like you're coming home." I smiled once again as his lips descended down onto mine kissing me for long arduous minutes. I winced when he pulled out missing the full feeling the moment he was gone. "Oliver not that that wasn't…" I paused still slightly bereft of air and then continued my voice still sounding of screams and sex. "Amazing but how was that me claiming you?" He just smiled and turned around allowing me to gaze upon the panes and contours of his well defined back. During my gazing session I spotted them, long deep red claw marks all down his muscular and toned body. My fingers moved aching to touch the skin, to feel where I'd claimed him, where I'd written my name across his tanned skin. "Like what you see?" I just smiled kissing each mark before he turned around once again facing me. "Like how it felt feeling my nails digging into your muscled back?" His growl was answer enough. "Want to see how much I liked it?" His body once again drawing me forward like a magnet that I was uncontrollably drawn to. "Oh I will but this time I'll claim your neck, and then I'll claim your cock." I reached down at that moment and palmed him stroking my hand along him as his eyes slammed shut and his body shuttered beneath my touch. "Do we really have to go tonight?" His voice once again growing lower and deeper as his hips grinded against my rapidly moving hand. "Yes and if we don't stop this soon it'll be midnight by the time we get there."

His response was to kiss me hard as he pushed me against the wall bringing his hands down atop of my own moving us faster and harder against his rock solid shaft. Within minutes he came screaming my name as I sucked along his neck leaving a deep bruise against his skin. "Now we can stop after all I gave you two organisms and now you've given me two as well." Moving away towards the bathroom to clean up before dressing his back was turned to me when I yelled out from the doorway. "Oh and Oliver…" He turned his beautiful face focused entirely on my own. "It was actually four." With that I sauntered forward leaving a laughing Oliver Queen in my wake.

"Are you sure about this?" I was wearing a the red dress from our first and technically only date and inspecting my cover up job. "I mean this might be a bit too much for my first dinner with your family don't you think?" He'd donned the suit he'd worn earlier minus the tie and I had to control myself as my mouth went dry just from the sight alone.

"Felicity my mother will appreciate that you got dressed up for a dinner in her opulent home. Remember she's Moira Queen and she always is dressed to the freaking nines." Biting down on my lower lip I once again turned to glance in the mirror my face was perfect and my hair was down framing my face in soft almost whimsical curls. "I still don't know I mean maybe I have something that's better suited for this type of setting." I was headed towards my closet when he reached out grabbing my elbow as he gently pulled me closer leaving less than an inch between our bodies. "You look…god baby you're breathtaking alright and I happen to love you in the color red so please wear it for me."

I choked back my audible gasp he'd never called me breathtaking before and frankly I wanted to hear it again. "Breathtaking? You think I'm breathtaking?" His smile changed from soft and comforting to small and erotic. "You Felicity take my breath away each time you walk through the damn door." His voice was low as his eyes darkened making his blue eyes radiate with heat and lust. I licked my lips feeling my mouth go completely dry as I noticed the charge between us ignite causing the air in the room to crackle and spark with electricity. His rough calloused hands that had brought my body untold amounts of pleasure moved up my bare arms softly and slowly before reaching my shoulders and finally tangling in my hair. With a sharp pull he tilted my head back bringing his lips down towards my own. I felt small sparks of electricity the moment his skin moved against mine as he devoured my mouth easing my fears and thoughts with each hard demanding pull of his lips as they claimed me heart, body and soul. I felt dizzy when he finally pulled back my lipstick staining his lips. "Does that fully answer your question my future wife?" Unable to form a coherent thought I nodded my head still lost in the way he'd just consumed my soul. He chuckled lightly grasping my hand as he pulled me towards the door.

"Oliver I love you" He stopped dead in his tracks tilting his head down until he was fully facing me. "I love you too." He didn't understand hell I barely did. "No I know you love me and I you but I…" I paused attempting to form the right words in the right way at the right moment. I felt myself growing unsteady as if losing my nerve before I'd even started. I took a deep long breath attempting to calm my heart and steady my body as I spoke giving him what he deserved my soul. "I love you as you are and for who you are." I stepped closer so our foreheads were barely touching as he leaned down closer to my body. "Your past is about to come back to haunt us both and I know that you were a different man back then who's done things that I frankly can't even fathom. I need you to know that I don't care; I don't care who you were, or what you did all I care about is you survived and now you're mine. I don't want anything or anyone to ever come between us because Oliver I love you with my whole heart and soul. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you…not even your past." I leaned forward pressing a light chaste kiss to his mouth as I felt my heart soar when he responded in kind. He understood and I knew he felt the same. With that we pulled apart both smiling as I grabbed my jacket and purse before heading out the door.

I arranged for John to drive us since she'd insisted that my bike simply wouldn't do. John had been parked outside her building for the last 15 minutes and I'm sure smirking as we finally emerged from her building. I'd released her hand as I opened the door allowing for her to climb in as I went around to the other side. John had been leaning against the driver side door so he'd grabbed my shoulder as I came around. "Check a mirror" My face shifted as my eyebrows scrunched together in utter confusion. John once again smirked bringing his gloved hand up to his lips indicating the problem. Using the side mirror to inspect what was causing him so much amusement I leaned down and starting laughing as well. Our kisses had left Felicity's lipstick stained across my lips. Without a word he handed me a tissue which I accepted as I began to wipe the remnants of Felicity's mouth off of mine. "Sorry we might have gotten a bit.."

"Distracted. Like you've been since moment you first kissed her." His smile growing wider with each knowing word he spoke. I just rolled my eyes and moved to open the car door where I would once again have Felicity's hand in my own. "It's a good shade on you by the way." I paused the door half open facing him once again not understanding the last statement. "Digg I'm not exactly a lipstick wearing type of guy." Smiling at my own small joke waiting for him to clarify the last statement; "No being happy it suits you." With that he opened his own door climbing in and starting the engine. I just smiled to myself as I realized that he was right being happy did suit me but being in love now that's what made me that way.

"Felicity would you stop my mother is going to adore you hell Thea already does." She'd been going over worst case scenarios in her head since the car moved from park to drive. At first it was cute she was nervous and babbling at rapid speeds. Now it had moved to worrisome. Felicity had many wonderful qualities, she was brilliant and that brilliance had saved my ass on more than one occasion. She was also funny and insightful as our coffee dates has proved. She had a way of making one feel completely at ease while in her very presence; in fact I'm pretty sure that's the quality that made me trust her the moment I laid eyes on her. She was also kind, empathic, nervous, had many very amusing brain to mouth malfunctions; she was perfect I just wish she could see herself the way that I always had. "Easy for you to say you don't tend to babble or make sexual innuendo's at the drop of a hat. Also need I remind you your mother…"

I'd found through the course of our relationship that the only good way to stop her from talking was to distract her mouth. Kissing her was like Christmas morning. Each time was just as thrilling as the last. I moved closer bringing my hands up to caress her face as I dipped my tongue softly against her own. She responded in kind her hands grasping my upper arms as she sucked against my lower lip. "Thank you I needed that." We'd pulled away once I felt her body start to relax against me indicating that I'd indeed garnered her full attention. "Good now would you please just relax, take a deep breath and remember I'm right here, I'll be holding your hand the entire time." She nodded her eyes however sparked with her still nervous energy. Leaning forward I pressed my lips to her forehead attempting to will my feelings for her into that one simple and hopefully comforting action. "I love you Felicity and they will because I already do." Leaning into my chest wrapping her arms around my waist she muttered softly against the fabric of my shirt. "Why do you love me? I lied to you for months, I almost got myself killed trying to speak to the Hood, I pushed and pulled you far out of your comfort zone, and now I've managed to force you into a proposal. You loving me makes absolutely no sense."

"What the hell has gotten into you? How…how could you doubt me after everything I have said and done…how can you still doubt that I'm fucking crazy about you?" My voice wasn't raised because John was still within ear shot but I was pissed I'd done everything under the sun to prove myself to this woman and she still didn't trust what we had. I expected her to say something hell anything that would be along the lines of calm down or hell for her to look ashamed but instead she just smiled. "Why are you smiling I'm truly upset right now and you're…" That's when it finally dawned on me thats not what she thought that's what she was afraid they thought.

"Catching on are we?" Her body still closely wrapped around mine she sighed explaining what she'd just done. "When I get nervous or anxious I vocalize all my horrible and retched thoughts until the words no longer hold any meaning or power of me." It was then that she peered up at my through her long beautiful eyelashes attempting to gage my reaction. "I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted all my fears and ugly thoughts released before I literally walked into the lion's den." My head came down to rest upon hers as my arms finally came to rest against her waist my own ragged breathing calming with each word spoken. "Felicity…"

"Yes Oliver…" her voice soft and content against my chest. "Next time warn me before you start spewing utter nonsense." Her small laugh lightened the weight that her previous words had caused to settle in my chest. "Deal…I love you too by the way." I smiled against her hair as we settled into a content silence the car bumped and curved through the city leading towards the site of my next potential outburst…home.

This house was always impressive but tonight standing before it looking over the massive stone walls, windows spanning as far as the eye could see it felt less so. The house "intimated" Felicity but for me it stood as a stone and mortar reminder of the Ollie that came before, the boy who drifted through his rich and privileged life never once thinking of his actions. This place held all my past memories and most of them I would have given anything to erase. Tonight I had a chance, tonight I was no longer Ollie but Oliver. I was no longer attempting to decide if Laurel was the one or what lie I was going to tell her to ease her correct assumptions. I was in love perhaps truly for the first time with someone was my match in every possible way. "Oliver…baby you still with me over there?" I'd been so lost in my own thoughts that I'd forgotten to walk through the open door. "Yeah sorry this place…it just…"

"Holds a lot of memories that you'd sooner forget than recall. I know but Oliver…" Her hand came up to cup my cheek turning my face towards her own. "You're no longer that man, you've grown and evolved into the man that I love and regardless of what name you go by or what costume you don I believe in you." With that she removed her hand sliding it down until it was once again interlocked with my own. "Now put on your game face and let's get this show on the road." Now I smiled in thanks as she marched us through the door straightening her back as she steeled herself for the battle that lay ahead.

"Felicity, Oliver so glad you could make it. I was beginning to wonder if you were still coming." My mother ever the tactful soul. She'd moved with the grace of a queen towards us kissing my cheek and Felicity's in greeting. She looked beautiful as always in her cream colored slacks, black button up shirt, and matching sweater. Her golden hair down framing her face in soft waves. "It's my fault mother I was late leaving Verdant." She just nodded accepting my excuse as she trained her gaze upon Felicity her eyes roaming over her with a critical eye. "Felicity you look stunning I'm so glad my son's dating someone who actually dresses for the occasion." I felt her body relax immediately at the compliment.

"Thank you Mrs. Queen, and thank you for the invitation I'm looking forward to spending some time with Oliver's family." My mother smiled and whether or not it was genuine still remained to be seen.

"Please call my Moira please come in no doubt Thea is dying to meet you." I smiled at the mention of my sisters name eager to see her and for her to meet Felicity. I caught Felicity's eyes roaming through the opulent setting, she was in awe as we walked down the hall and towards the living space with both fireplaces burning brightly and Walter seated on the couch.

"Felicity it's so good to see you. Oliver always a pleasure to see you actually at home." Felicity smiled and blushed all at once as I snickered slightly responding in kind. "Well I've been spending a lot of time with the woman beside me can you really blame me for being absent." Felicity hid against my side as Walter's smile grew. "No Oliver I can't she's a good match for you son." Now it was my smile that grew as Felicity moved even further into my side attempting to hide beneath my skin her face turning redder with each passing moment. My head bent down towards her golden crown as my lips lightly ghosted a kiss to her flushed heated skin. "Yes Walter she is." By now he had moved off the couch and was standing before me holding out his hand which I accepted feeling that maybe just maybe Walter Steele was truly a good match for my often calculating mother. He smiled once again towards Felicity as he moved to stand beside my mother who was about to speak when I heard her voice as she came bounding down the stairs.

"Alright where is she? Where's the reason that my brother is never home." Speedy my beautiful kid sister who sadly was no longer a kid; but now a teenager on the brink of adulthood. Thea came running at me slightly jumping into my arms just like she did the day I came back home. However this time there was blonde woman firmly attached to my side which made our usual greeting a little harder to accomplish. "Ollie she's hot well done." Now I scowled Felicity was already nervous enough without Thea adding in her two cents. "Thea this is Felicity…Felicity this loud mouth shrimp is speedy my sister." Using my hands to gesture between two of the most important women in my life; my voice amused despite my slight irritation with my sister. Felicity finally regaining her voice detached from my side and held out her hand but my sister being my sister just grabbed her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We're going to be great friends I can feel it." I was shell shocked as was Felicity who paused for several moments before wrapping her arms around Thea speaking quietly in response. "You know what I think you're right." Since Thea was facing me I could see her smile as it expanded warming my heart with each word that Felicity's soft voice spoke. However my small amount of peace was about to interrupted when my mother's stark but still regal voice shattered the innocent bonding moment between the two. "Alright Thea that's enough release the poor girl dinner's ready." Walter with his hand against the small of my mother's back led them into the formal dining space as I waited for Thea to release her tight grasp on Felicity. "Come on let's go and listen as my mother goes on and on and on about nothing." Her tone one of utter mocking as she grabbed Felicity's hand and started pulling her towards the other room. "Ollie come on we can't keep the Queen waiting." I just laughed as I took Felicity's other hand interlocking our fingers as we moved. Felicity had missed it but I hadn't missed Thea's small smile at the sight of our entwined hands. My mother might still be an obstacle but Walter and Thea were defiantly on my side.

Dinner was thankfully held no shouting matchs much to my and Felicity's relief. I couldn't tell you what we ate or even if it was any good all I could focus on was the pressure of her hand as she nervously clenched my own. My sister loved her , Walter well he was already impressed by the sheer amount of positive changes that she'd implemented since working in the IT department. My mother however continued to use her icy and detached tone to take any positive comment towards Felicity and turn it into an astounding fact given her upbringing.

"No Moira really she's quite impressive it was her idea to reformat the firewall after the unfortunate incident with Merlyn Global." Walter has spent the better part of 30 minutes talking Felicity up I silently thanked him for his efforts with a small half smile.

"Really…I didn't know that was you Felicity. I can see why my son and Walter both speak so highly of your abilities." My heart hoped for acceptance but my ears heard the veiled threats. "Yes mother it was her as was the new software update that saved the company almost 1.5 million in possible lost revenue but hey that's not too impressive now is it." My tone clipped as my disappointment towards my mother grew.

"Oliver there's no need to be short with me it was an innocent comment…"

"Oh drop the act mother you've been mincing your words all night if you have something to say than say it." Now I was angry she'd spent all night cutting Felicity down from her job performance to her upbringing . Walter's face remained passive but his eyes were anything but; he may be married to my mother but he genuinely cared for Felicity. Thea's response however was priceless. "I agree what do you have against Felicity? She's great and she does nothing but make Ollie your son and my brother happy. Have you seen him mom he's smiled more in her presence in the past hour than he has around us in the past 7 months."

"Well I apologize for my behavior it was never my intention to make our guest uncomfortable." My mother's gaze fell directly on Felicity who had yet to say a single word in her own defense.

"Its fine Moira you were just attempting to gage my character were you not? After all I'm just the daughter of a cocktail waitress from Las Vegas who was accepted to MIT when she was 19 and graduated with my MBA. I'm just the woman who interviewed for my current job but because I was awkward you dismissed me without ever seeing that I had ten times the qualifications as the man you hired that I've now replaced. I'm just Felicity Smoak some poor little lost girl who was fortunate enough to fall into bed with your son right Mrs. Queen." That was as much as she'd said all night long in one swift breath. Her hand was now cutting of the bloodflow to mine but I didn't care she'd stood up for herself and she'd made my mother take notice.

"Well look who's found her voice. It appears that I've underestimated and disrespected you and for that I apologize but let's be frank my son has a history with only one woman. That woman is a brilliant lawyer who happens to go by Laurel Lance and you my dear are no Laurel." Her tone was filled with contempt and venom as she sat back sipping her wine as she did. I was about to retort but Felicity beat me to the punch.

"No I'm not Laurel nor will I ever be but I'm the one sitting here tonight, I'm the one who's had your son's undivided attention for months I'm…"

"She's the woman I intend to marry and Laurel is not." I hadn't planned on telling them until Felicity got more comfortable with the idea. I had a whole plan I was going to bribe Thea into ring shopping with me, then I was going to take her out on our 2nd official date with hopefully no bullets or bombs in sight. Then I was going to propose once again but this time with a ring. My mother however had destroyed that plan so I moved on to plan B.

"Given that fact I'd like grandmother's ring that you keep in the family fault. According to her will it was given to me so that I could give it to my future wife who happens to be sitting beside me." Her face was contorted in veiled rage as she slowly leaned forward sizing up her prey.

"I'll retrieve the ring in the morning if that suits you." I'd expected more than some short clipped response but she was playing the long game so I played along. "That'd be fine thank you. Felicity does that work for you?"

Her shoulders pressed back as she straightened her posture and spoke her voice clear and level understanding the rules of the game we'd just entered into. "Yes I can agree to that as well. Oliver it's getting late we really should be going." With that she stood keeping her body strong and still as she guided me out to the foyer not once taking a second glance as she moved determination set in her beautiful features.

Walter and Thea followed us out leaving my mother to silently fume at the now empty table. "Oliver, Felicity I'm so sorry she's been under a lot of strain lately." Always the devoted husband so I nodded as Felicity took the reins. "It's fine Walter she's just trying to protect her son, she's a good mother who I really believe only has his best interests at heart." He smiled softly gratitude coming off him in waves.

"Thea…" My sister came forward the two women grasping hands. "Call me tomorrow and we'll set up a time to have lunch I'd really like to spend some time together just you and I ok?" My sister beamed as she moved forward hugging Felicity tightly. "I'm really glad he met you, I'll call tomorrow." Detaching from Felicity she moved to me hugging me as well as she also whispered in my ear. "She's better for you than Laurel ever was, don't screw this up Ollie." Smiling I placed a kiss to her head replying in kind. "I won't Speedy I won't." I realized as we left the house that I'd just made the first promise that I'd have no trouble keeping.


	21. Chapter 20: Status Active

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 20: Status Active

"Are you really going to make her give you the ring?" We'd been home for hours at this point, I was still tired from the whole ordeal and Oliver was brooding. I closed my eyes as his mouth lowered from the shell of my ear to about mid-way between the lobe and my clavicle. Using his lips and tongue to trail light wet kisses against the tender thoroughly bruised skin; savoring the moment that his hands traveled down skimming softly against my skin until they were between my clenched thighs. "Stop using your body and mine…"

His lips cut of my statement as they fully covered my own; my words becoming lost and tangled as our breaths mingled, tongues dancing against the other in an erotic well practiced dance. My mind once again became fuzzy as he used his talented fingers to massage and caress roughly against my hot, wet slick folds. Slowly he moved one and then two digits in and out causing my back to arch pushing my hips further down against his delectable fingers continuing the erotic dance that our mouths had started. Faster and faster he moved now three digits moving hard and fast against me in and out teasing and torturing me to my eventual release. His mouth keeping the same pace as his hand against my own, kissing, nipping biting and sucking me as we both moaned against the other. I was getting closer my knees now rested against his bare ass clenching and pushing him down wanting to feel more than his hand as my organism consumed me. My hands grabbing and squeezing down hard against his ass once again demanding that he fill me with his thick pulsating erection that I could feel lengthening against my thighs.

"I want you inside me…baby please… I want to feel you coming inside me as I shatter against you." I managed to speak as his mouth had moved down focusing his attention against my left breast sucking the nipple before biting down eliciting a low and trembling hiss.

"His lips freed my nipple as his face came forward his hand now slowly pulling out once more but this time it was his hips that thrusted forward his penis filling and consuming me as I screamed his name over and over again feeling the ripples of my first organism coming down upon in me in harsh erotic waves.

"Stay with me baby this will be hard and fast" His lips coming down once again sealing to mine as his hips moved beating out a pace born of fueled anger and rage. He slammed into me over and over again groaning and panting in-between our feverish kisses. "Awww fuck baby…almost there stay with me…Felicity…" Hearing him I moved faster and faster my hips slamming down hard and fast on his erection feeling his hands grabbing my hips pulling me harder and harder against him as I thrusted forward. He was a man consumed and I held on as every nerve in my body caught on fire spreading through me like a drug as I lost all sense of time and space. All I could feel was his body as he ripped me apart screaming my name as he did. Finally with one last powerful thrust I came screaming and shouting his name as my fingers dug deeply into his shoulder blades, my legs week and limp as they unclamped from against his sides. "Thank you baby…god I love you…I love what you do to me…how you feel as plunge down deep inside you…I can't get enough of you." His breathing was harsh and ragged as his lips leaned down kissing me softly before moving down kissing my clavicle, and then each pert aroused breast.

"God baby we should have sex when you're angry more often. You were like a man on a mission and that mission was fucking me." He smiled against my lips once again plunging his tongue deeply into my mouth effectively cutting of any further words that I had intended to utter.

"Oliver eventually….you're going to…have to…" Everytime I attempted to talk about what happened tonight he'd find some sexual way to distract me. He'd come within me multiple times this evening and each one with more intensity than the last. I felt ragged and worn my body now aching in places that I didn't even know could ache. This go round he'd silenced me my sucking against my breasts while using this hands to probe and massage me until I shattered again and again and again around him. I was panting heavily wondering if one woman's body could go through this many organisms in one night without splintering apart from overuse.

"Alright enough talk to me because if you anger fuck me one more time I might literally break in half. Finally hearing me he moved his own sweat slicked body off of mine offering me the blanket which I declined. "Oh no you've created enough stimulation that my blood is teeming with your radiated heat. By the way you have incredible stamina and I've never been so aroused, and thoroughly sated in all my life; but you really do need to talk to me before you kill me." That earned me a small smile and a chuckle as I laid there my bare skin uncovered not one stitch of fabric to found as my chest rose and fell heaving and drinking in the cold cool air from around the room into my starved lungs. "Am I allowed to touch you or is that forbidden as well." His tone honest and open but also filled with a yearning for me that still left me dazed and highly aroused. So instead of answering him I reached over taking his hand and placing it firmly against my left breast right near my heart.

"You feel that…can you feel how much my body wants you and yearns for you? Oliver you never need to ask if you can touch me. Baby I'll always welcome the feeling of your bare skin against my own." He smiled as he adjusted placing his head on the pillow while lying on his stomach with his fingers lightly brushing up and down my bare breast making me feel loved and desired at the same time. "And yes to answer your earlier question I want that ring for two reasons." I smiled as I turned my face so I could search his slightly wet eyes. My heart broke for him as my own eyes began to well up out of pain and empathy for the man who owned my very soul. "Oh baby come here." With that I turned on my side as did he his strong arms brought our chests together erasing any sign of distance that I'd tried to put between us. I nuzzled my face against his neck as he did mine our arms wrapped around each other each of us moving our hands up and down the others backs in soft soothing motions.

"Anger fuck that's a new term for my way of dealing with my unexpressed emotions." I laughed and smiled against his skin our bodies sticky from the hours of sex induced sweating that had occurred.

"Well it's what you were doing wasn't it." The questioning clear in my overused vocal cords.

He just smiled pressing a light peck to my shoulder. "Yes normally I'd work out or spar with John to release my unexpressed tension and anger but you…god you're body was my personal haven. Once I started I just couldn't stop…how sore are you exactly?" I knew he'd eventually come to the conclusion once his mind worked out whatever had caused his rage filled orgasmic urges.

"I can feel the bruising already starting to form and my body aches from how many times you made me come with more force than I've ever experienced in my life." I could almost hear his face as he frowned instantly regretting causing me any sort of pain. "Stop that was the best sex I've ever experienced with you so please feel free to anger fuck me anytime you damn well please." He moved snuggling deeper into my embrace his body finally beginning to ease as the tension of the night began to fade.

"You've had better sex with other men have you?" Now I was confused but frankly I was so tired that I just used my voice to convey my confusion rather than using the energy to pull apart and glare into his perfect face.

"What are you talking about I've never been more aroused, more turned on, felt more pleasure, nor have I ever come harder than when I'm with you. Why do you ask." My voice genuinely wondering where this was going.

"So tonight was the best you've ever had is that what you're saying…" My aroused mind finally forming a coherent thought. "Yes Oliver sex with you baby was and is beyond even my filthiest dreams. Although I still prefer when we make love because that's when our souls connect." My voice sounding sated and sleepy with each word I spoke.

"Good I feel the same way, I've never felt as complete or as sated as I do when I'm with you." I snickered against his shoulder feeling my retort coming before it even passed my lips. "Then I must be spectacular given the amount of sex you've had." Now he snickered but quickly sobered causing body to ignite all over again.

"You are spectacular but I've never felt what I feel for you with anyone else not even Laurel. I have no words for the depth of my feelings or my attraction towards you."

"Good I feel the same way. Now let's get back on target why do you want the blasted ring and this time no distracting." He nodded and spoke his answer almost causing me to break our tight feverish embrace.

"One it's a family heirloom that was worn by my grandmother until the day she died. It's a simple ring with one 2 caret princess cut diamond in the center surrounded by 2 1 caret emeralds all set now in a platinum band. My mother had the ring updated when my grandmother died. Anyways the ring has a history according to my grandmother the ring carries luck with it. According to the story she who wears the ring is blessed with a long and loving marriage. Every woman on my father's side had worn that ring up until my mother who insisted that it wasn't suited for someone of her stature. So she broke the tradition and well look what happened." His voice becoming sad and weak as the story came to an end.

"You want us to have what your grandmother had…" Then lightening struck as I vocalized my revelation. "You were planning to marry me weren't you?" His head lightly bobbed against me skin.

"I thought about retrieving the ring after you told me the truth about everything. That's why I proposed so soon after Amanda… I told you I won't live my life without you and I meant it. I was planning on waiting until this whole mess with ARGUS was finished but well why fight fate." I just kissed his shoulder smiling as I did against his skin.

"I love you Oliver thank you for loving me back."

"Always baby…always."

We must have drifted off at some point because I woke up 3 hours later as my phone buzzed until it vibrated to the ground. I looked around to see that we were still both completely naked and completely entangled in each others embrace. "Oliver baby wake up my phone…" then suddenly his went off buzzing rapidly in his discarded pants pocket. "and now your phone is going off this can't be good." He mumbled against my skin as we dis-entangled our limbs from the other each of us moving in opposite directions towards the right now offensive objects. Glancing at the screen I swore slightly under my breath. Turning I saw my own reflection matched in Oliver's sleep worn face. We spoke together knowing that our mission had finally begun. "It's Amanda."

"I can't believe they called us at 5 in the morning telling us that we're active only to leave us waiting here for over three hours." The moment our phones went off we both scrambled grabbing whatever clean clothes we could find as we rushed still half asleep to the front door. This time when Oliver suggested his bike I didn't protest as he threw me the helmet as I climbed behind him grasping him tightly as the engine roared to life. They'd lead us down various back streets and some alley's as we neared the secret ARGUS base. The air in my lungs froze when the building finally came into view. It was massive, walls of glass and steel stood tall and foreboding as Oliver's motorcycle came up the winding jet black pavement. Once we were closer I was able to see that the building was 4 stories with massive dual paned windows surrounding the entrance. The glass was tinted so the entire building looked black against the light streaked morning sky. Off to the left was a small lot with about 6 or 7 black SUV's all I assumed were equipped with bullet proof glass and superior shielding. We both remained silent as the bikes engine died the ignition being shut off as we were led through the massive double doors.

Now I gasped the inside was something out of a magazine. They had a receptionist and actual woman wearing a pink and white blouse with her light brown hair pulled into a tight no nonsense bun. She just smiled lightly as we were led or in Oliver's case dragged through the open airy space. The cold back tile floors made the room seem even larger when surrounded by the glass walls which were indeed as I later learned tinted keeping prying eyes focused elsewhere. We moved past the two black couches and with the coffee table between them as we were guided towards the steel and iron staircase. For the first time in a long while Oliver and I remained completely separate both of us knowing that this version of Oliver was far from mine. He remained in front his face cold and passive as he followed them up the two flights until we reached the third floor. Then they left just as swiftly as they came leaving us alone to wait and ponder over our rapidly changing fates.

"Felicity this is part of the process the longer we wait the more anxious we'll become it's a tactic just remember to breathe and remain calm. Amanda's most likely been watching our body language on the camera to my left for hours. She's looking for a weakness or a chink in the chain all…"

"We have to do is not give her one no I get that…"

"You're just anxious and want this nightmare to end. I agree I'd much rather be in bed right now holding your body against mine." I smiled lightly at that last comment blushing as his pinkie finger reached out linking with my own. The room they'd kept us waiting in had white walls, four black chairs which left much to be desired with a small glass table in the center. I had my tennis shoe clad feet propped up on the table's edge with my neck leaning against the chairs hard edge. Oliver on the other hand who had on sweatpants and a simple shirt was sitting there feet flat to the ground his body stiff as a board. "How long has it been now?"

This had been my little game for the past 2 hours every 5 or 10 minutes I'd ask how long have we been sitting here and he'd respond with the same monotone answer " just like the other thousand times you've already asked look at my watch and see for yourself." His tone was clipped but each time I saw his mask crack slightly when his mouth slowly turned up forming the ghost of a smile against his otherwise sour expression. So I'd grab his arm and glance seeing that a few precious minutes had gone by leaving me even more bored and aggravated. Finally I glanced up to the corners of the ceiling looking directly into the left camera closest to the door. "Amanda sometime today I do have a day job as you are well aware." My tone was the short and clipped one now as Oliver reached over placing a light but still warning hand to my knee. Apparently my plea worked because moments later in she walked.

"Bored are we Felicity?" Her tone light and almost giddy for the ice queen as she strode in all in black which was fitting considering that it was her soul's color.

"Yes as a matter of fact and since we've been here since about 5 this morning I'd like to move this along if you don't mind." My tone less than chipper given my previous night and my rather rude wake up call.

"Fine we have intel that states one of HIVE's men will be in Starling City tonight but with a catch he'll only be here for three hours so you have a small window of opportunity to acquire him and gain the required information." She was now seated before us in one of the other black chairs with the files placed before us on the glass table. Her legs crossed as she leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees her face almost preening with delight.

"How long till I have to suit up?" I'd almost forgotten Oliver could speak but the moment I heard his cold detached voice I knew that the Hood was here not Oliver.

"Be ready to go by 7pm this evening…Felicity you'll need to be here at 6 so we can bring you up to speed in preparation for the mission." Again she sounded like she was ordering a cup of coffee and not potentially ordering a man to be tortured and killed.

"I'll bring her with me when I arrive that way we'll be in constant contact should the need for a fast change arise." He'd remained still throughout with one small but wonderful exception his pinkie finger was still twined with mine. His voice might have been deathly cold but this one gesture told me that he was still here with me even if only with his touch.

"Agreed you'll be headed out to the glades he'll be in the middle of an exchange we assume it's weapons of some sort based on the limited intel that had been provided." Her voice becoming less chipper and more clipped with each small change Oliver made to her overall plan.

"I'd prefer if Felicity was given the file that way she can do more digging with the superior systems at QC. I won't go into this situation blind." His tone becoming lighter as he slowly began to turn the tables.

"Fine other than that it's a standard…

"Grab and torture yes I recall how this works it hasn't been that long as you well know Amanda." I just watched them go back and forth each attempting to gain the upper hand but never fully achieving the maximum leverage to do so.

"If you have nothing further we'll be leaving." He moved standing waiting for my body to comply. "No you're free to go, Felicity take the file study it and see if you can find any further information for your fiancé." The last word she spit out like it had left a bad taste in the back of her throat.

"I will thank you Amanda." I kept it short and sweet as I followed Oliver's retreating form as he moved to the exit. "Felicity…"

I turned around facing her Oliver stopping as well reaching out a hand to grasp one of mine. "Yes Amanda?" I waited for her answer as I took Oliver's extended hand.

"Rose will be here tonight she'll be walking you through our procedures during the mission. I just felt you should know." This time her tone was almost normal as if she really cared about my comfort during this whole process.

"Thank you for telling me I appreciate it." With that Oliver trudged my arm forward bringing my body directly behind his as he led us down the stairs and out of the foreboding buildings front door.

I let my mind wonder as the bike curved and rode against the black paved streets of the city traffic lite given that most people's workday had already begun. Tonight my feelings were going to be tested and pushed to their breaking point. I would hear every moment, every word, and every horrible sound as Oliver once again transformed into a killer all to save me. I shuddered against the thought suddenly wanting to run far and fast from the city that had become more prison than home. Then I wondered would he go with me? Would he give up his family to be with me in some far away place knowing that he'd never be able to see them again. I didn't want the answers because part of me knew he would. He'd follow me, he'd hide with me but eventually we'd both feel the familiar pull of guilt as it rested against our hearts until we'd finally return.

I'd thought we'd go home but apparently he had other plans. He'd driven us to Verdant, he'd taken us to the lair.

"Oliver what are we doing here?" He moved disembarking from the bike offering his hand as I followed wincing as my thighs moved no doubt still sore from the hours before.

"We're training and by we I mean you. If you're going to be alone than I'm going to make sure you can at least defend yourself that means some hand to hand defense training and maybe we'll throw in a weapon or two." I just stared at him shocked and awed my mouth forming an Ohh as I exhaled my nerves rising with each rapid breath.

"You've met me right? I'm well…Oliver I'm not a fighter not even close and really a weapon if you give me a gun I can pistil whip somebody but that's about it." He just laughed coming closer placing a kiss to my forehead before leaning back his eyes shining down upon mine.

"You'll be fine baby just do as I say and who knows you might even enjoy it you and me together hot, sweaty, nothing and no one to come between us…"

"You do realize that you're just a walking organism for me right?" I was panting and he wasn't even touching me. "Fine but what about Diggle he could see me or us in a rather compromising situation."

"He's out of town till Monday so no chance of that happening. What else you got?" In a rash move spurned no doubt by the images of his hot and rather sweaty body on top of mine I moved forward stopping just millimeters from his waiting lips. "Fine but I'm not responsible for anything that happens or doesn't happen while we're down there got it? I could feel his smile widen against my lips as his hands came forward interlocking with my own pulling me closer.

"Agreed so let's get started shall we." I kissed him lightly as he dragged me down into the lair my heart thumping rapidly against my chest.


	22. Chapter 21: First Times Suck

Work requires more time that it really should. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Chapter 21: First times suck

"Baby use your hips the force comes from there not from your dainty arms." I grunted once again but the sound was stifled as his hands once again squeezed against my body; his fingers digging against my bared midriff as he directed my hips forward and then around. We'd been doing this for well over an hour each time I became slightly more proficient at his chosen task. I had excelled at ducking down avoiding the jabs that he sent in my direction taking great care to avoid my body never once losing his precious self control. My footwork sucked, but I could land a mean kick if I needed to so once I passed that task he'd moved on to the various training dummies near the front of the lair. I punched and jabbed but the solid wooden training tool wouldn't budge. I huffed and puffed swearing beneath my breath in aggravation each time I failed to achieve my given task as copious amounts of sweat drenched my aching body. However my body currently wasn't sweating due to the workout or the energy it required; this reaction was because his rough calloused hands were gripping along my sweat soaked skin. "Show me again…" I was panting heavily as his hands once again rotated my hips my fists flying forward landing the desired punch against the tactical tool. My body slumped against his in utter exhilaration I had landed the punch but my relief quickly turned my body beginning to shudder as my own desire sprung forth once again the fire coursing through me lighting my nerves along the way.

"Keep touching me slowly and purposefully while removing the sweat soaked clothes." I whispered the words into the underside of his jaw my body sliding up and down his carved granite chest.

"I thought if I fucked you again you'd break? I take it you've changed your mind?" I nodded against him as his fingers raked up my sides pulling the sports bra up and over my now raised arms. His fingertips sliding along the heated skin that lay in his path; each breath I took was hard and fast my body now quivering beneath his expert touch. I heard the bra land against the hard cold floor before my attention was once again diverted when he began to palm my breasts while sucking lightly against my neck. I rolled my head to the side as I lifted my arms allowing my fingers to drift through his short hairs my nails scraping against his scalp the heat of his touch searing through my skin as it coursed through my blood. His mouth latched onto my skin again and again as he took my nipples between his index finger and thumb squeezing each one sending a shock of pain and pleasure straight to my core; my screams shattering the silence filled room. "God I love you…" He muttered as his hands drifted down fingers splayed against the thin stretched fabric of my yoga pants. "So baby on or off your choice…"

"Off…right now…this instant before I change my mind." He complied swiftly striping me my body now bared before him as he whipped me around slamming his lips hard against mine. He walked us back into a solid and very ice cold wall. We were all hands roaming and clawing at the other; my fingers raked down his bare back his muscles tensing against my touch as I lifted me up my legs gripping tightly around his solid form. "You…pants… off…now" I panted roughly between each word as he complied yanking down the loose gym pants before he moved his solid shaft filling me in seconds as my back was shoved firmly against the steel frame. I screamed long and loud as he pounded into me my body breaking with each well timed thrust each one crushing the bones in my back. Harder and harder he moved my arms holding the beam above my head for support as his body raged into mine seeking for some sort of peace within my wet and heated core. "I love you baby…I love you" He kept whispering against my mouth as his kisses went from long and soft to hard and short our breathing becoming more rapid and more hurried as my body climaxed every muscle going taught against his body. "I love you…so damn much…" My voice drifted as I screamed the sound echoed his own our bodies releasing and pulsating as we came together before slowly coming down from the shared high.

"One of these days I'm going to understand why I can't get enough of you." I stated plain as day as he laid me down against the mat this time moving against me slowly, his movements controlled and long as he teased and tortured me my orgasm moments from occurring. "Well one day maybe I'll have the same insight." His lips sealed to mine as I imploding around him my moans of pleasure caught in our exchanged kisses my body shuddering around him bringing about his own release. "Alright this has got to stop happening I mean thank god for birth control otherwise I would have been pregnant days ago. Speaking of how is you sometimes have a condom and sometimes you don't? What do you like prepare for moments when you're going to have sex with your…"

His kiss stopped my words and erased my thoughts but apparently not his own his body still moving slowly above me with my feet pressed against his calf's. "No I don't prep and once we're married well the need for condoms might be gone for good." His voice was light and cheeky as he pulled out standing up and then offering his hands to me as I accepted his firm hold pulling me forward straight against his chest. He kissed me lightly before guiding us towards the lair's shower for once the shower was for a clean purpose not the far dirtier one that as of late had become our normal routine. Oliver being the gentlemen that I supposed he could be allowed me to go first which I gladly accepted; my tired aching muscles yearning for the heat and steam only a shower could provide. "Once you're done I'll call you a cab so you can go home and get ready for work."

"No once I'm done you're taking me home where you'll go over the details for tonight's job." I stood on my tiptoes my body still bared before him kissing his cheek as I smiled and waltzed into the bathroom his eyes following me as I sauntered away. The water cascaded down the length of my back the taught muscles relaxing in seconds allowing my mind to drift the mission beginning to weigh heavily on heart. I'd seen Oliver in Hood mode before but this was different this time he wasn't going to be saving my life or attempting to re-write his father's past misdeeds he was going in for the kill. These men were dangerous agents of HIVE and Oliver was going against them alone with only my voice and computer skills for backup. I shivered against the heat from the water my body beginning to shake uncontrollably from the overwhelming sense of fear that slowly slipped through my heart. He could get hurt, he could go too far over the edge, I might see him in a light that could change our entire dynamic, I could lose him…that very thought caused the tears to fall as fear crept up through my body it's small tendrils spindling out until they begun to erode my soul. "Baby shhh, it's going to be alright you just have to trust me, trust us…we'll get through this Felicity I promise."

He must have heard what I thought we're muffled cries but in my distracted fear ridden state I hadn't heard him until his voice boomed against my ear his body pressed against me holding me tightly. I accepted his warm embrace leaning back against his body as he gently swayed us back and forth beneath the waters spray. "You have to tell me when you're afraid or scared otherwise you'll breakdown in the middle of a mission putting us both in danger. You have to talk to me Felicity there can't be any doubts between us tonight…I'll have to do horrible and unspeakable things that you won't be alright with. Trust me tonight I've got more to lose than just my control; tonight I risk losing you."

That grabbed my attention as I pulled away slightly pivoting in his arms his face awash with conflicting emotions that ranged from fear to despair. "You won't lose me and I refuse to lose you so just erase that horrible thought from that beautiful mind and look at me." His eyes had shifted down when I turned to face him shielding the full weight of his emotions from me but; when I told him to look at me my voice soft but controlled he did my heart stopping when his eyes met mine. The deep blue that I'd come to know and love was now a darker stormy grey his heart and mind waging an eternal war between what was right and what was wrong. Reaching up I trailed my fingers beneath his jaw memorizing how his scruffed skin felt beneath my touch; slowly taking my fingers along the lines and contours of his face each movement calculated to ease his troubled mind. "I love you that won't change no matter what you do or how far you go I've seen who you are and I love him as he loves me." I kissed him softly my lips barely pressing against his before I pulled away my last word uttered against his slightly parted mouth "I love you unconditionally."

He smiled lightly pulling me closer his arms banding around me his lips pressed against my forehead before he whispered his reply. "Unconditional love…what did I do to deserve you?"

I just nuzzled closer the water streaming down both our bodies dripping off us in waves as I kissed his chest exhaling in relief as I replied my voice once again calm. "You let me in your life and then into your heart that was enough."

"Felicity…Felicity can you hear me? Oliver goes active in five minutes are you ready to rely the instructions?" I snapped out of my thoughts remembering how the innocent moment turned into one filled with exchanged kisses, and heated touches each of us once again going one step too far.

"Yeah I'm good the com's are ready instructions to be relayed once the asset makes primary contact." Rose's critical gaze settled upon me as she stood behind me her hands latched against the back of the chair my body tense and on edge. "You two sure didn't waste anytime did you?" Her voice attempting to conceal a small smile as she grinned coming to sit beside me my head turning slightly to take in the rare and quite magical site. "I can't stop myself, it's like he's…"

"A magnetic force that you're just undeniably drawn too; you're the moth to his ever glowing flame. I remember those days when love is fresh and new; when every touch ignites the blood; when every kiss starts a chemical reaction. Yeah I remember that feeling and sometimes I even miss the moments of sheer exhilaration as your bodies collide but what comes next that's what make your toes curl, that's what makes your heart burst with joy and contentment." I looked at her my eyes wide begging for her to finish to tell me what more I could have possibly left to feel that Oliver hadn't already given to me in words, touches, kisses and yes mind blowing orgasms.

"And…finish that statement." She smiled again her face once again glowing with an almost youthful energy "When he looks at you do you become lost in the moment? When he touches your skin even if it's in passing does your heart skip a beat? Well if both those answers are yes imagine how you'll feel when you say your marriage vows, when you tell him that you're pregnant, when you celebrate 20 years of marriage. Your heart is going to continue to grow and expand with love until one day you wake and realize that they've become part of you, that their heart beats in time with your own…"

"Until you realize that's what love is supposed to feel like…" She nodded smiling as she did "I heard that you two were engaged seeing you now I can see the rumors were true. No wonder Amanda's been on edge she might be doubting her ultimate endgame."

"I'm sure her killing me would result in…"

"Oliver killing her yes I know but I've known that since your falling out he'd do anything for you and that must have Amanda up in arms." I nodded beginning to speak when the com's crackled and sputtered Oliver's voice coming through loud and clear.

The mission had started Oliver's signal locator became active his vitals displayed before me as I tracked the movements of the little green dot, his path blazing forward brining him closer and closer to his final destination. "Oliver per the file that I "obtained" this afternoon the man you're going after is Ted Hawkes he's a ranking official in the HIVE chain of command but has no real direct contact with Darkh. His superior…" I glanced down to the screen to my left reviewing the hacked files attempting to find his name hidden amongst the endless lines of text. "Cade Weston is the one with contact to Darkh and our next target once Hawkes is out of play."

I waited my teeth slightly chattering my body reacting to the cold stale air of the underground compound that I was currently housed in. My control room as Amanda had dubbed it was about 4 levels below the ground level floor, steel and concrete surrounded me the room bare except for my lone desk, two chairs, and my computer equipment. Needless to say my surroundings left much to be desired. "Copy that base I have visual I'll leave the line open per base opp's earlier request." His voice was short and distinct leaving no room for emotions or even a slight guess at his current emotional baseline.

I waited and waited the moments passing by as if stuck in cement each tick of the clock seeming longer and longer as I waited for Oliver's mission to come to a quick and efficient end. "Base come in…base do you copy please reply on subchannel two." I looked at Rose who smirked reaching to the headset and clicking the second button beneath the first closing the first com and opening the second one. "Base…oh hell Oliver I'm here." That response elicited from Rose a laugh and a chuckled hello from Oliver "baby tonight we're working on mission communications. I'm on site is the plan set?" I looked over to Rose who nodded indicating that our mission was a go. "Yes Rose has the site set and ready to go once you've grabbed him make a scene and take him to the warehouse on 13th and Clover John hopefully will be there and ready to extract him." After my freak-out in the shower Oliver and I spent most of the afternoon attempting to find away to have our cake and eat it too. Taking HIVE and ARGUS down meant a two pronged attack. Oliver would find and acquire the targets and then take them to our secondary location where Digg would be waiting. They would then explain the situation and use the leverage that my hacking had uncovered to turn the agents thus giving us an in for HIVE. My job while Oliver was out getting himself possibly killed was to use the time and my full access to ARGUS's mainframe to build the blackmail file to end all blackmail files. Then we'd strike bargaining killing two birds with one deadly stone.

"On my way target acquired." My eyes shot up once again Rose just smirked my thoughts once again distracting me from the mission at hand. "What did he just fall over in sheer terror? I mean that took you what three minutes I just bypassed the firewall and am now entering the secured ARGUS database now."

"Well baby use the time wisely because I'm in route with an estimated time of arrival of 8:15." Rolling my eyes as my fingers flew over the keys looking for the first personal file that would have some damning evidence. "Fine but remember Amanda's listening to his torture and question session better be good otherwise our plan will be blown."

"Copy that switching back to com channel one…Love you." I smiled but didn't reply as the channel went dead; moving my head upwards I switched back to the open channel with ARGUS the sounds of Oliver's bike racing in the background.

"Rose you better get ready Oliver's almost to the blacksite which means we'll need you at the original site for Amanda's clean-up crew." She nodded in agreement as she stood squeezing my shoulder gently before departing her shoes clicking and clacking until the room went silent. I listened as Oliver's booming Hood persona took control his voice in complete and utter control as the target spit and sputtered what I imagined to be blood his voice cracking with the sound of unmistakable fear. I'll admit the sounds of cracking bones and high pitched screams did nothing but made my stomach turn as my blood turned cold. I knew this was part of the act but this last part was not. I'd acquired the employee files on all active and inactive ARGUS agents for the past 30 years. Honing in on the three inactive operatives that were still located in Starling City just waiting to be found and questioned by the fearsome Hood.

The mission was going according to plan Hawkes was close to caving the location for our next target was in hand that's when everything changed. Oliver's voice paused going from controlled and powerful to angered and violent as he hissed the sounds of gunshots filling the wide space. I shot up straight against the back of the chair my once slightly calm heart racing as I yelled into the com needing to hear Oliver's reply.

"Oliver…please reply…Oliver…OLIVER!"

"Felicity I'm here, I'm alright the bullet just grazed my arm. The target however didn't fare as well. He's dead." I snuck back into the chair my hand covering my mouth in horror. The screams, the yells the cries weren't from Oliver they were from Hawkes, I just realized with alarming clarity I'd just listened to his last moments on this Earth. I'd heard him take his last breath before he came to sputtering end. However my moment of listening had to be better than what Oliver had just endured watching as the man died before him his hopes of gaining Weston's location dying with him. Our plan relied on this man directing us to Weston who could get us to Darkh now we were right back at square one unless one of the three former agents decided that our cause was one worth fighting for. I glanced once again at the name before spotting a fourth one that had recently left ARGUS but that might be the key to our plans success. Her name was Lyla Michaels who was once married to John Diggle…grabbing the files I raced towards the elevators breaking into a brisk jog until I reached the car; I had a new plan and this time nothing was going to stand in my way.


	23. Chapter 22: A Shift In The Plan

Soon I'll be updating on a more regular schedule.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Chapter 22: A shift in the play

I made a mental note that once this entire horrid story was over I'd make running my new favorite pastime. My mind flashed back to the sounds I heard through the com's the sounds of death and desperation left me rattled and unhinged as my body moved steadily toward the glass doors. I kept replaying the moments in my head the moment that his breathes came out rough and ragged, the way Oliver had sounded as he questioned him as he made his point with each well time slam to the stomach. Oliver had been right I heard more than I'd ever wanted or needed to but, he was also wrong tonight had finally confirmed what I'd known for weeks to be true. I was completely and utterly in love with him and, nothing including this crazy messed up plan was going to change that rather large and looming fact. I had my frozen hand on the handle ready to push and bolt when I heard her ice cold voice echoing throughout the glass lined halls. I froze in place as her voice drifted closer and closer to my location each step bringing with it pangs of fear and hatred for all she'd done to both Oliver and I.

"I don't care the plans haven't changed we still need him to bring in Damian otherwise all my planning and plotting in regards to the girl have all been in vain." I realized upon hearing her last statement that Amanda wasn't aware that I'd left my station much less that I was positioned right beneath her feel with my trembling hand bracing the handle.

"Amanda she's not an idiot sooner or later she's going to hack past that damn firewall and then she'll have everything she needs to bring us down. You're playing with fire not to mention Oliver who's very much in love with your potential victim. You saw how he reacted when they were apart imagine what he'll do if you kill her? Imagine what they'll both do…" The other voice was younger but still I suspected slightly older than me, her voice both smooth and calm in contrast to Amanda's sharper far angrier tone. I heard the loud clicks and clacks as the heels of the shoes beat against the glass lined passage way each woman taking care to move with both grace and efficiency as they headed toward the other end of the expansive hallway.

"You think I want to do this? You think I like the fact that I'm about to kill one of the brightest minds I've had the pleasure of working around in the past few years? You think this is easy for me? I don't like being this monster however HIVE hasn't really given me much choice. If there was another way don't you think I would have found it by now?" Pausing my movements further I released the cold steel handle as I moved slowly into the dark shadows of the dimly lit lower room. I waited until either woman spoke hiding my movements by using the echoes of their private conversation.

"Amanda she's the key to bringing him down once and for all why not just tell her what this is really all about? Oliver would help you if it meant keeping her safe from any and all harm. So just tell her what this is all for and let her decide after all anything is better than this." Her breath hitched as Amanda turned fully facing her with what I could only assume was an ice cold stare.

"How would you like me to do that? What should I walk into her little apartment take a seat on some worn down piece of furniture and what spill my guts for the little foe blonde to see?" The woman in front of her dressed in all black with her thin brown hair falling down to her middle back attempted to move backward but was stopped when Amanda grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her forward her mouth set in a thin firm line as she spoke.

"Felicity can never know the real reason we grabbed her nor can my newest complication if either one figures out the truth than all my months of planning will go up in smoke. I've come too far and I've worked too hard to let it end like this. Do you understand Agent Simmon's?" The younger fair skinned agent nodded but sadly also decided to voice her last and sadly her final opinion.

"This is wrong and you know it otherwise you Amanda would have found a better way. Damian is going to find a way to tell her the truth and once he does then that little blonde annoyance will become a rather large blonde heiress. Darkh will give her the sun and the moon if she demands it hell he'll most likely accept Oliver with open arms as long as it means that he gets her back. Let's not forget it was ARGUS that took him away from her in the first place he'll stop at nothing to earn her love and loyalty back. Damian will find a way to save his only daughter the true and rightful heir to his vast criminal empire." She move d closer until her own shallow breathes mixed forcefully with Amanda's as she spoke once more uttering what would become her final words.

"We…you took her away once he along with Oliver will stop at nothing to keep her safe you're playing with more than a man on a mission you're dealing with two men one who's loved her since the day she was born and the other who's appearing to fall more in love with her as each day passes. Face it Amanda you're done for." As she finished I saw a flash of silver coming forward from Amanda's free palm the knife plunging deeply within her stomach wall her once bright skin fading quickly to grey. I shook with a mixture of shock and grief as I watched her body spit and spasm as Amanda drew back the small knife the blood coating the silver shaft as well as her darkened skin.

"Don't worry Margaret I've already made a back up plan for that possible outcome. I do thank you however for your oh so valuable input." She'd leaned downwards to lightly whisper against the shell of her ear the words dripping with vile hatred as she leaned back her body going slack against the wall. "Medical to level 2, Medical to level 2 we need a clean- up crew in the main lobby there was an incident with Agent Margaret Simmons." With that she leaned backwards once again pressing the phone to her ear. "Yes move on to phase four Oliver and Felicity are proving to be far more trouble than they're worth." As she hung up she sighed her breathes going from frantic to even and calm her eyes closing to the horrors of the actions that she'd just committed. I on the other hand began to feel sick as the weight of their words finally hit me with their full unyielding force. The man we were hunting was my father which meant not only could I destroy ARGUS but I could also destroy HIVE as well. I now had the largest ace I'd ever had to play and for once I had someone in my life who'd do anything to make sure that this small window of opportunity didn't pass as by.

I waited beneath the overhand as she stood her form lithe and fit against the dark black of her clothing. My lungs expanded painfully against my chest until I saw her small shoes of impressive expense drift toward the open elevator doors her face pained but reassured at the same time. Once I heard the soft thumb of the doors closing I moved once again towards the doors running straight for the one person in my world would might be able to help me change my future for the better.

I drove fast and furious through the darkened city streets pushing my small compact car to the max as I milled through my thoughts each one crashing faster and harder against the other until I felt my heart beginning to expand then explode in my chest. She'd held the key to my past this entire time and she never once even hinted that she'd known who I was…who I really was. My father the man who'd for most of my life been just a constant reminder that the one's I loved would forever be leaving me was actually a bigger monster than even Amanda was. I'd done my homework before Oliver and I had approached Rose, hell I'd done my homework before I'd first laid eyes on my current fiancé. HIVE had a history and it wasn't one filled with sunshine and roses it was filled with darkness and despair each passing year making them more and more deadly. Damian Darkh was the modern day equalivent of the anti-christ. He was literally hell on Earth and he was my father. That evil son of a bitch was my blood he'd helped give me life, he'd read me bedtime stories, hell he'd given me the very intelligence that landed me here in this precise moment. He'd also killed hordes of innocent people including John's brother Andy. I felt sicker and sicker the closer I came to the site knowing that the only person who might truly be able to understand my predicament was standing there amongst the broken and decaying walls.

I pulled up beside the adjourning vehicle struggling against the varied emotions that were still beating loudly against my soul each moment bringing me closer and closer to the truth. I stepped through the pot-holed pavement until I reached the outer doors that thanks to the ARGUS cleaning crews had been blown to bits far earlier in the day. Stepping through the hollowed out entry I moved slowly towards my own intended target.

"Did you know this entire time or did you find out recently? Is that why you all the sudden went from being so cold and distant to showing concern for my safety?" Rose turned towards me her face shrouded by the shadows created by the ill lit warehouse.

"I've know that Damian was your father since the day we met…I intended to follow through with my orders. Once you had Oliver then I was going to dispose of you just as Amanda had ordered me to do." Her once strong and stable voice echoed through my mind and heart as she continued her speech each word shattering the confines of my soul.

"This was to be my last assignment…this job was going to be it and then I'd finally be free but then I met you…and then I saw the way that damn boy looked at you and I faltered." She looked up now fully facing my horror struck expression as her composure finally broke. "I hadn't seen someone look at me that way in such a long time that when he followed you home after you're argument I knew…I knew that I was done for." She stepped closer as I slid back not ready to have her any closer to my body than her present distance.

"What do you mean he followed me? We didn't have contact for two months he…"

"He followed you home everynight Felicity. He watched you enter you apartment from the opposite roof then he'd stay there for almost three hours until he was certain that you weren't going to leave your home. I'd followed as well but I followed to catch him when his defenses were down sadly however it was my armor that fell." She stopped pausing as she took in my face hoping that she hadn't pushed me entirely too far. I looked at her with a mixture of confusion and fear finally taking a few steps towards her as I spoke my voice trembling with unexpressed gratitude and fear.

"He watched me for two months?" I couldn't help the tears that began to fall.

"Oliver watched you because he loved you…I believe that he's been falling in love with you since the day you met and that I think scares him even more than death." I stilled my slow forward motions as my voice vocalized one of many rampant thoughts.

"Why would loving me scare him? I returned his feelings because they matched my own, why would he ever be afraid of being in love with me?" She just smiled as she spoke her voice soft and kind like a mother telling her daughter what's been right before her the entire time.

"He's a broken and scarred man who lost everything only to have it returned in a odd and somewhat horrid fashion. He's been lost, tortured, beaten, almost killed, and then rebuilt into a cold blooded killer with one goal or mission in life and that was to right his father's wrongs by saving the very city that his family may still one day destroy. Then he met you this blonde, bright eyed computer geek who made his entire focus shift if only for a moment. You changed the game for him you re-wrote the plan and then you made the biggest mistake to date…you fell in love with him. He's afraid that one day you'll see your blunder and run leaving him even more broken than he already is because sadly Felicity he made the bigger mistake he loved you back." Her face that was once so perfect in my eyes for once reflected her advancing years .She'd moved closer to me during her speech so that instead of standing feet apart we were now mere inches as her hands wrapped around her lithe frame.

"Why did you agree to help me if it meant that you'd never be free? Why did you change your mind and don't lie me you owe me the truth Rose not some story you've invented to win me over." I had watched her carefully as she spoke looking for any weakness in the armor that she'd no doubt spent a lifetime constructing. My own body was shuddering from a mixture of nerves and cold as the darkness that surrounded us seem to grow and expand as our secrets continued to rush rapidly to the surface of the endless wells we both seemed to carry.

Looking at me for once fully her once bright brown eyes were now dull and reddened her walls now falling one by one as they shattered and crashed before my feet. "I told you I saw the way he looked at you it was a reminder…it was a memory of my life before my own father took everything I held dear away the difference was that…he never…I…"

"Your love moved on after you vanished while Oliver didn't; Oliver not only didn't move on but he…"

"He made sure you'd be safe. Felicity you didn't see how he looked when he watched over you…you didn't see the pain that reflected in his eyes when he finally had to leave for the night. I just couldn't bring myself to cause him the same pain that I myself had been caused. I had to watch as the man I loved moved on without me and I had to deal with the crushing guilt when I too did the same." By this point I'd had enough of the waiting and the minced words I had come here for a reason and as of thus far I hadn't made a single movement in the right direction. Looking at her carefully I placed my arms around my upper chest creating a sort of cocoon of warmth as I finally asked the real question.

"Why did you help me? You've been dancing around the subject with Oliver hoping that my very clear feelings for him would distract me from my true goal so please just answer the question so I can decide how best to proceed with my new found information." I knew that I'd sounded harsh but frankly at this point I was running low on the very gifts that my mother had so painstakingly installed within me. Patience gone I stared her down until I saw her mouth move the voice coming forth was both weak and defeated knowing that this time the truth was the only card she had left to play.

"I told you I was given no choice in the matter and look what happened my life was stolen and I was forced to serve ARGUS to protect the family I'd finally formed. Amanda can't destroy Damian without destroying you the one person she suspects that he actually still might care for. I'm helping you because you have someone who's willing to fight just to keep you beside him and that is why I'm helping you. Is that answer good enough or do you still doubt my very clear intentions in your regard?" Now she was staring me down her icy composure back in all its glory as I gulped my fear beginning to once again rise as the situation before me took its full shape.

"I had to be sure after what I just heard and saw I needed to be sure that you wouldn't put a knife in my chest the moment you had an opening." She smiled slightly as she nodded in understanding. So I told her everything that I heard and seen in regards to Amanda and Agent Simmons I told her how she sounded and what she said as she stood her body rigid as my story flowed freely from my lips. "So what the hell am I supposed to do know? Oliver would die for me but if she's right my father won't kill him he'll…"

"He'll use him the same way Amanda is using him now. Yes I suspect that's the idea here. Either way we approach this mess it all appears to end the same way minus one change. Amanda's way has you dead while Damian's leaves you alive but Oliver will most likely be dead. So we have very little time and I'd suppose very few cards left to play. What does Oliver think?" I winced upon hearing her last statement which elicited her rather interesting response. "Felicity he deserves to know what you've just learned and sweetheart after what he just had to go through I'm guessing your lack of arrival at the other site has left him rather shall we say unhinged. He's already terrified of losing you to his past so this delay I'm sure has intensified that particular fear." She was right of course and I felt awful as my eyes widened realizing that I hadn't even texted him to inform him of my change in plans. Without speaking I grabbed my phone and dialed his number hoping that he'd be on the other end ready to forgive my utter lapse in judgment and sanity in his regard.

The phone rang twice before his harsh and slightly breathless voice could be heard against my ear. "Felicity where the hell are you?

Wincing again I spoke hoping that he'd be in a more forgiving mood once he had me in his arms. "I got held up I'm with Rose at the original site…baby I'm so sorry I didn't let you know but I can be to you in minutes." I waited as I held my breath in anticipation of his response.

"No baby just go home there's nothing that you can do here I'll be there shortly…Felicity?" I smiled at the sound of his voice as he whispered my name.

"Yes Oliver?" His tone was questioning so I returned my tone questioning as well waiting for his reply.

"What happened with Amanda?" I really did hate that he knew me quite this well.

"I'll tell you when you come home alright?" I felt my chest rising and falling faster now as I waited for his hopefully positive reply.

"I'll be home soon I love you…" I smiled once again his voice slightly rising in what I supposed was fear as he said I love you.

"I love you please don't keep me waiting for too long alright?" My free hand raked through my tresses as he spoke his voiced serving to calm the tension unraveling within.

"I won't baby I promise I won't. With that the call ended. I glanced once again towards Rose her expression once again soft given how she'd just taken in the short call I supposed she was once again reminded of the connection that Oliver and I clearly shared. "Rose he'll be irate when he figures out that you knew and didn't tell him. He'll most likely never trust another word from your mouth again are you ready for that?"

She nodded as she moved but instead of moving towards me she started for the door causing me to follow behind her a mass of utter confusion. "Tell him and once he's done being angry and vengeful let me know. Amanda will most likely have another mission for you two in the coming days so use this downtime wisely." With that she disappeared leaving me alone in the dark empty warehouse with nothing but the sound of the harsh cold wind beating against my calloused skin.

Back and forth back and forth I paced as I waited for him to show. How was I going to tell him? How was he going to react? How was I going to react? Those were the questions that kept running through my head as I moved back and forth in front of the door moving from the kitchen to the foyer in rapid quick steps. I was about to give up and just flop into my bed when I heard the key inserted into the lock the click of the metal against the locking mechanism spurned me forward as my hand eagerly reached for the knob. The door was barely open halfway before I pulled him forward hitting his arms and my own as I sunk into his leather coated arms his confusion evident in the hesitant way he held me. Burying my face firmly in the soft brown leather I inhaled deeply closing my eyes as I tightened my arms around his waist his muscles hard but comforting as he finally relaxed bringing me closer as he walked through the door. "Baby letting me in the door fully might make it easier for you to continue your rather enthusiastic greeting." I smiled sheepishly into his chest as I moved backward taking him with me as his foot reared backward kicking the door firmly closed.

"I have a lot to tell you but first and don't judge me for this but if I don't do it now I might not get the chance so just…oh fuck it." I surged forward as I clamped my mouth down upon his own my arms winding tightly around him as I kissed him senseless savoring every moment that his lips were against my own. I felt him responding as he bent his knees before snaking his arms beneath me lifting my body up and forward as our chests collided our lips never once parting. I giggled against him as he grabbed the soft tissue of my ass his tongue lightly toying with my own as he moved. I knew where this was going and for once I knew I had to stop it before I was once again overwhelmed by our mutual desires. "Baby we have to talk…before we well you know go at for about the millionth time since our first time ok?" I was barely able to get the words out as his lips kept roughly pressing against my own.

"Hey you kissed me I was just responding in kind I'm not the one who started this but I fully intend to finish it…" He kissed me again but this time I pulled back fully facing him with my hands now bracing his face forcing him to fully look at me as I used my eyes to express the urgency of my request. "Baby please you may not feel the same after what I have to tell you so please just let me get this out and then I'll finish what I so selfishly started." He nodded as he leaned forward his forehead resting against my own my body now fully resting upon him as he brought us slowly down to the couch.

"Talk to me Felicity tell me what was so important that you felt it warranted interrupting us having sex." His tone was light and his mood was surprisingly good considering that nothing had gone as planned today. Using my fingers to gently trace along the contours of his face I spoke telling him to hold all his questions and comments until I was ready for his input; he nodded in response so I started hoping that he'd understand once I was done.

"After the mission I…well I found a name that might provide us some inside ARGUS information so I was coming to you…I was coming to be closer to you but I got derailed when I heard Amanda's voice. My hand was on the door handle Oliver and I was almost out of the door but what I heard made me pause. She was talking to another Agent about HIVE and the plans that they have in regards to me and my rather untimely death." He stiffened against me his once carefree face became hard and defined as his anger started to spread.

"She won't lay a hand on you…." I kissed him softly to silence the coming words. "Oliver Damian's my father that's why she wanted me that's why she wanted to kill me this was all designed to bring you into the fold so Damian could be destroyed…"

"Leaving HIVE to her; and what do you mean he's your father?" I knew that would grab his attention so I leaned forward once again as he came the rest of the way kissing me with just as much as passion as he had mere minutes before. I told him the story and how she'd killed the other agent just for having the nerve to speak out against her. I told him how I'd gone to see Rose taking great care to reveal all the moments that had held the most significance to my heart.

"Why didn't you tell me that you watched over me while we were apart? I was still sitting against him with my knees pressed firmly against the edges of his strong muscular thighs. My hands were slowly rubbing through his close cropped hair as his eyes danced with the memory of days gone by.

"I didn't know what do without you so I just watched you until I felt that you'd be safe. I don't know why I didn't tell you…maybe I thought that you'd find it odd or even perhaps a bit stalker esque so I just let it drop the moment I had my lips pressed to your own." His admission was honest thus my response was as well.

"Kiss me." He looked at me strangely before speaking the questions evident in his voice.

"Felicity we have a lot to discuss and correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one that ended my last attempt at sex were you not?" I nodded slyly before adjusting against his lap bringing my hands down to his neck pulling him closer to my waiting lips. "I changed my mind kiss me before I change it again." Smiling he leaned forward gently taking my lips with his own each brush sending bolts of fire coursing through my veins. I smiled once as his lips began to descend down the base of neck nipping and biting along the way. I knew that our conversation was coming but for now in this moment I was choosing to focus on the present and the fact that Oliver had never once given up on us even when I thought I had.


End file.
